Final Destiny
by Mystic Dragon Eyes
Summary: Life was a passing dream for Cloud, Squall, Tifa, and her. Now they must fight against the darkness....but it also means giving up their light. Final Fantasy Crossover Cloti, SquallXRinoa, and TidusXYuna.
1. Birth

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Final Fantasy series**

**Pairings: Cloti, SquallXRinoa, TidusXYuna**

**_Final Destiny_**

**Chapter 1: Birth **

A beautiful woman along with her husband watched their little daughter that snuggled soundly in their arms. The woman had magnificent pure silver hair that shined brilliantly in the morning sun and her eyes shined a beautiful blood-red colored. She was tall with a slender, yet strong body. Her husband had pitch black, raven hair and his eyes shined that same color. He was tall, strong, and magnificent. Their daughter had the appearance of them both and her hair was pure white at birth with glowing ruby eyes and a strong body. The girl's future seemed so perfect…

A young boy about a few months was in the arms of a beautiful young woman. He never saw his father's face. His mother's face was young, but troubled and weak and her body lacked strength to even carry her child. Her hair was a light brown and her son was the same. His mother's eyes were light blue, as the quiet ice, but the boy's eyes resembled his father, a dark blue. The boy's future seemed doomed…

Two parents, both dark-haired, had a baby girl. The father's hair was brownish-black and his eyes dark brown. The baby's mother had beautiful ruby eyes and brown hair. The baby resembled them both. She inherited her father's hair and mother's eyes and they held their child in their arms and smiled at her existence. The girl's future seemed bright…

A young mother held a little boy in her arms and cradled him with sweet thoughts. He never knew his father as well. Luckily for him, his mother was strong and caring. She had blond hair and blue eyes, which he inherited both. He wasn't very strong, but inside that small body, there was determination and will. The beautiful mother held him tightly whispering a beautiful song to soothe his young heart and mind. The boy's future seemed difficult…

Ray Li, the daughter of Sun Hikari and Damien Li, was a young girl about 8 years old. She was cheerful and full of energy. Her pure white hair reflected the morning sun beautifully.

**Ray's POV:** "Come now Ray, your friends will be here soon!" My mother called. I was happy because my two best friends were finally coming to visit me! Our families are very close to each other. I also have another friend who is currently living with me. His name is Squall Leonhart. His mom died when he was 3 years old and his relatives didn't want anything to do with him! My mom accepted him and kind of adopted him. She sometimes even called him son! I remember it clearly a few months ago. Squall and I are the same age…

"Ray and Squall, come back in, it's time to eat!" My mother called us from the backyard. We ran in, wet and muddy.

"Oh my, Ray and Squall, what did I tell you?" She playfully scolds.

"Alright son, go on and clean up first." She smiled. Squall and I snickered.

"How come you tell brother to clean up and not me?" I teased.

"Oh no, you are going to clean up. I need your brother here to help me first." Mom played along. It felt right when I called him brother though. I remember overhearing a conversation between my parents when they accepted Squall and he was sleeping upstairs.

"They don't want anything to do with him because of his parents. His mom was weak and frail and his father deserted them they say. Poor Raine, I hope that the boy is strong." My dad sighed.

"I know he is. He will make a perfect brother for dear Ray." Mom smiled.

Ding dong, I heard and I rushed to the door.

"Hey there Ray, you've grown a little bit and so have you Squall!" A tall dark-haired man exclaimed. He's father of my best friend Tifa.

"Hey Ray!" Tifa exclaimed. We embraced a bit and smiled at each other. Tifa ran to hug Squall and he blushed.

"Haven't they grown?" Tifa's mom asked.

"Oh yes, definitely!" The young blond woman, the mother of my other friend, agreed. My best friend Cloud came into view and smiled at us three. I patted his back and he scratched his head in embarrassment. Cloud went over to Squall and they already started thinking of what to play. The mother's have already started chatting away in the living room.

"Oh no, you've gain weight!" Tifa's mom exclaimed to Cloud's.

"I don't think so; she looks pretty thin to me!" My mom laughed. The dad's were in their own world in the kitchen.

"No, a lot of newcomers are taking the sport to the next level." Tifa's dad smiled.

"I suppose so." My dad agreed. I took all my friends outside to play.

**Squall's POV: **Cloud and I started to think of games to play. We are all about the same age, but I'm a bit older than them by a few months. I'm the oldest, and then Cloud, then Tifa, and finally Ray. Not that it matters because our age span isn't great.

"Hey, why not dodge ball?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, we haven't played it for a long time!" Tifa smiled at Cloud. He blushed and slowly nodded. I didn't know what was wrong with the guy. He always seems to turn red whenever Tifa talks to him.

"Here's the ball, how are we going to split to teams?" Ray asked.

"Why don't we split boys versus girls?" I asked.

"That's no fair, it's always like that and the boys always win!" Tifa pouted.

"Yeah, we should have a chance of winning too!" Ray protested.

"Fine, let's do Rock, Paper, Scissors." Cloud suggested. We split the teams with Ray and Cloud on one side and me and Tifa on the other.

"Ready, set, and go!" We all shouted in unison. I had the ball first and I aimed at Ray. The ball flew fast but she dodged it.

"Hee hee, try again Squall!" Ray teased. Cloud took the ball and threw at Squall which he expertly dodged. The game got under way and time flew so fast.

The game ended in a draw and we were all crouching and breathing hard.

"Well, no one won that time." I breathed.

"Ha, that was really fun, let's go in for a breather!" Ray suggested. We all agreed and slowly went back inside.

"Well, since you all are done playing, why don't you wash your hands and come for dinner?" Sun suggested. Her smile always entranced me. I've always thought she was an angel with a heavenly smile and I could almost see the sun shine on her. Even though her eyes were blood-red, they didn't take the magic away from her.

"Squall, didn't you hear what mom said?" Ray asked. I shook my head and followed Ray to wash up. Even though I don't have real parents, I'm happy the way I am. I have great friends who always look out for me.

I splashed water on my face and accidentally splashed Tifa who was behind me.

"Hey Squall, the sink is in front of you not in back!" She laughed. Tifa's always happy. If you compare Tifa and Ray, they'd almost be twins. Cloud doesn't always act like the two girls. He's generally quiet, but around us, he talks like any normal kid. I guess we are similar to each other in some ways. When we finished "cleaning" up, we ran to the kitchen. Cloud bumped into Damien on accident.

"Whoa, tiger don't knock me over." He laughed. He's a fun person and very caring. We all sat at the table raising our forks in the air.

"The kids are sure eager to try what you're making Sun." Cloud's mom smiled.

"Ha, how does rice and pork sound?" Sun asked. Smiles lit our faces and we all nodded fiercely. A fresh and tasty meal with everyone I care for around me.

* * *

**This is my second fanfiction and everything seems so perfect in these sweet little kids' lives. WHAT could possibly go wrong? Next, Chapter 2: Catastrophe.**


	2. Catastrophe

**Chapter 2: Catastrophe **

**Tifa's POV: **"Tifa, it's alright honey. Don't cry anymore alright? Mommy will be alright okay?" Dad crooned. I cried out my heart out in Dad's chest. A year ago, Mom was perfectly fine and healthy and now she was diagnosed with cancer! No, Mom can't go! A knock on the door made me raise my head. Was it Mom? A timid figure peeked into my house.

"T-Tifa, are you alright?" Cloud asked. More tears came down as I ran to embrace him, crying freely. He blushed slightly and held me to comfort me. Dad smiled softly but his sadness showed as well. Squall and Ray came over a few hours later and we all sat on the couch. I kept crying feeling there was no hope for Mom. She was sick for a long time not telling anyone. Dad didn't have time to take care of her because he was always working, so it's obvious he didn't realize. All my friends sat next to me hugging me while I cried in the dark, cold room.

The next day, my friends traveled with me to the city's hospital. Ray and Cloud held my hand silently.

"She'll make it Tifa, don't worry so much." Squall smiled trying to make me feel better. I tried to smile back, but it was too hard for me. We entered the small isolated room in the far corner of the aisle. My mother was sleeping quietly with the morning rays gently dancing across her face. I ran to her and grasped her hand. Her eyes opened slowly.

"Tifa, my dear, beautiful girl, how are you?" She whispered.

"Mom, I'm fine, but you'll be better right?" Tifa chuckled nervously.

"Baby, I'm always alright. You'll never be alone okay? I just need to sleep a little bit." She smiled. I doubted she was any better.

"Honey, I love you so much. Be strong for me and you're friends will be there for you okay?" She sniffed.

"M-Mom, I love you too. Don't talk like that alright?" I stammered. I tightened my grip on my mother's cold hand.

"Give me a hug and kiss Tifa. I can't really move so you have to." She smiled, closing her eyes. I hugged her hard and kissed her gently on the cheek. Her eyes were shut tight, but her smile was still stuck on her face.

"Mom, please t-talk to me." I stammered. I shook her slightly, but she didn't move.

"Mom, stop playing, I'm tired." I laughed nervously. Mom's smile was still radiant and unnerving.

"Mom, NOOOOO!" I cried. My dad walked to me and held me tight. He was crying too, but silently while I cried out loud. Ray stood still with tears coming down her cheeks. She shut them tight and held mom's lifeless hand. Cloud and Squall came over to me and held my hands. Quiet tears were visible on their soft cheeks. My mom was gone, and I can't bring her back.

**Cloud's POV: **Tifa was traumatized by her mother's death. The next day, Tifa suddenly ran from her house. I was lucky to be her neighbor or I would never keep up with her. I chased after her, but stealthily. I didn't want her to see me. She ran across the nearest bridge. We live in a quiet town pretty isolated near a tall mountain, so it's pretty dangerous. When I was at the foot of the bridge I called out to her.

"Tifa don't go any farther! The bridge is unstable!" I called after her. She turned around, tear-streaked and stood still in the middle of the bridge.

"Alright, come on Tifa, let's go back." I told her. I started walking towards her, but the moment I took my second step, the rope that held the bridge snapped.

"Oh, Cloud help!" Tifa cried as the bridge tilted violently to the right. Tifa slipped off the bridge but managed to hold onto the ripped rope. I carefully walked towards her holding the non-severed rope for support.

"Tifa, Tifa, hold on alright? I'll get you, I promise!" I assured her.

"I-I trust you Cloud, but be careful!" Tifa warned me. She didn't have to tell me. I was scared out of my wits. The only thing that kept me going was Tifa. She actually trusted me and I won't let her down. I slowly crouched and extended my hand as far as I could.

"Come on Tifa, try to hold my hand!" I urged her. She let go of one of her hands and clasped my extended hand. I tried hard to bring her up but I could barely keep myself from falling.

"C-Cloud, be careful!" Tifa spoke quietly. I saw the fear in her eyes very clearly. I have to do something! Suddenly, I heard a crack.

**Ray's POV: **Squall and I were at home, quiet and sad.

"Squall, let's see Tifa and Cloud." I suggested. He nodded and we walked together towards their house.

"What do you mean they aren't here!" Squall shouted at Tifa's dad.

"Tifa ran out and Cloud ran after her. I thought they were headed to your house!" He stammered.

"Squall, maybe Tifa needs some time alone." I told him. Squall stopped steaming and nodded. We went out to walk home.

"Do you think we should check on them? I have a bad feeling about this." I worried.

"Alright, but they can't know that we are there." Squall said. I smiled at him. Suddenly there was a horrendous sound of screeching tires. It was headed towards Squall!

"Squall, please, get out of the way!" I shouted as I pushed him out of the way. The last thing I remembered was flashing lights and fear.

**Squall's POV: **I stood there staring at the girl who saved my life. Tears came down like a river down my face. I stood there, paralyzed with shock and fear. I tried to make my body move, but I was a statue. The man that hit her came out with his mouth open wide. He stood there, shocked and guilty. "I-I'm so sorry, the car, it went out of control!" He babbled.

"Oh my GOD, RAY!" Sun cried as she ran towards the lifeless body. She cried as she held the girl close to her.

"I-I'm sorry!" The man cried and turned around to run, but he was caught by Damien.

"Where do you think you're going you son of a #$?" Damien asked fiercely. The man looked into Damien's eyes and was filled with fear. His eyes were completely red, blood-red.

"I'm sorry, the car, the kid, um, I'll pay for the costs, so good-bye!" The man struggled. Damien's grip was unnerving and his face was red with hatred and anger. I thought I saw fangs appear on his teeth, but whatever it was, I was frightened.

We were inside the house and Ray was on the bed.

"She's still alive Squall. You were lucky that she saved you. She's strong just like you and Damien." She said while hugging me. She was still crying however. Her tears made me feel so guilty. I shouldn't even be part of this perfect family. My existence is making them miserable. I wanted to break away from Sun's grasp, but I wanted her comfort, and I didn't want it to go away. I glanced at Ray. Blood covered her face, but she looked alive enough. Sun got up with fear written all over her face. She looked behind to see Damien, with blood all over his face and fangs. I gasped and Sun stared at him.

"No, Damien, don't go!" Sun cried. I had no idea what was going on. "Damn you woman, you kept me locked with your pitiful powers, but when you finally hated the man who nearly killed your daughter, your power weakened and I broke free again!" He hissed. This isn't Damien at all!

"Squall, honey, take your sister and run now!" She cried.

"W-What are you talking about?" I stammered. Suddenly, I saw a blur from "Damien" and the next thing I knew, blood was splattered everywhere. When I looked up again, I was aghast from what I saw. Damien's arm went right through Sun's chest!

"N-NO!" I cried. Sun choked and fell to the floor. I ran to her and held her in my hands. Damien looked triumphant, but his fangs suddenly disappeared and his eyes were normal.

"What have I done?" He roared and rushed to Sun.

"Damien, I knew this time would come sooner or later. Please don't worry about me. Squall, you really were a son to me. Don't you dare feel guilty and take care of Ray. From now on, things will not be the same. You will face hardships my dear, but I love you. I love all of you." She whispered to us. She looked at Ray who had her eyes open, but barely conscious. She smiled one last time and her life was taken. Damien was transforming again. I had no choice but to run. I ran to Ray as quick as I could and carried her, and then I crashed into the window and landed outside. I ran without ever looking back with Ray in my arms.

**Cloud's POV: **The rope holding the bridge finally gave way and we both tumbled down.

"CLOUD, NO!" Tifa cried. I held on her hand tightly afraid to lose her even though I knew I was going to die. Our screams could not be heard and we fell into the dark abyss. I felt like it was never going to end and I knew Tifa was waiting for the end too.

"I'm sorry Tifa." I told her.

"At least were not alone." She smiled. Tears covered her bright eyes. She still smiled, even though it was the end. Next thing I knew, actually, I didn't know anything.

It took a while for me to wake up, but it's the fact that I actually woke up.

"Huh, I'm alive?" I asked myself. I checked my body and found myself with a broken arm. I tried hard to move to get to Tifa. I held her in my good arm and relieved that she was alive.

"C-Cloud, we're alive, aren't we? Thank you for being here with me." She whispered. "Don't worry; I'm glad you're safe. Does anything hurt?" I asked her.

"Well, I feel like my whole body is wrecked." She chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough." I said turning my face away.

"What are you saying? The fact is you tried and you put your life at stake just for me. You didn't go look for help, you were the help." Tifa smiled brightly. I couldn't help but turn and smile at her beautiful face.

"Hold on, I'm going to try to get you on my back. My other arm is broken, so I need the best of your cooperation." I told her. She nodded. It took me a few minutes, but I was able to put her on my back.

"Cloud, we are only 8, yet you act like a grown man." Tifa observed.

"Ha, maybe it's because I'm fighting to live." I replied. I started walking, but I was too weak to support myself and Tifa so I was slow.

"Cloud, don't do this to yourself. You're injured too; let's wait for someone to help. Besides, there's no way up the cliff." Tifa suggested.

"Yeah, you're right, I was being stupid." I chuckled. I let Tifa down gently. "Ouch, that hurt me a bit." Tifa twitched.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what part hurts?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure I have a few broken bones here and there." She replied. I examined her and found that she had broken ribs and a broken leg. I guess we're stuck here.

**Squall's POV: **I was reduced to walking now. Ray was covered in bandages, barely alive. I couldn't do anything, everything that happened a while ago is replaying inside my head. I was still crying because of Sun's last words. She really did consider me her son and she loved me as one. I rested next to a light pole.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I put Ray down and finally took the time to see that she broke both her legs and some ribs. I was really surprised that she actually survived. There was no way she could have lived. The car was going way too fast for anyone to survive. After that last thought, I heard a car stop near me.

"Oh my goodness, are you two okay?" Cloud's mom asked at a distance. She was with Tifa's dad and they both came to us. They both saw us covered in blood. I wasn't hurt, maybe from the broken glass, but the blood on me was mostly from Ray's smeared blood.

"OH, MY GOODNESS!" Cloud's mom screamed in horror.

"Squall, what the hell happened to you two?" Tifa's dad gasped. I couldn't speak, nor could I tell them that Ray's dad has gone completely insane.

"Squall, please speak to me! What happened, where's Tifa and Cloud?" He asked me.

"Tifa and Cloud, I-I don't know, but I th-think they're at the bridge." I stammered.

"Oh no, it's dangerous! I'll go after them; you take care of these two." Cloud's mom commanded. He agreed and she quickly took the car and left. Tifa's dad picked Ray up gently.

"Tell me what has happened Squall." He ordered me.

"We can't speak here, so take us somewhere else." Squall spoke quietly.

We were inside Tifa's home and the nice aroma didn't help my sore heart to heal.

"Ray, she got hit by a speeding car, and is horribly injured. She's still alive however." I told him.

"We have to take her to the hospital. Where were her parents, didn't they know about it?" He asked.

"…" I kept silent. He grabbed my shoulders.

"I have no time for silent treatments Squall, what happened to you? Ray may die at any moment!" He shouted at me fiercely.

"Then take her to the hospital! You want to know what happened! Her own father killed Sun!" I shouted at him.

"Damn you boy, I have no time to play! Err, let's go to the hospital and I'll see Damien." He growled.

"You'll get killed!" I objected. He ignored me and took us both to the hospital.

* * *

**Blood spilt and the sky is blood-red. How can Ray, Squall, Tifa, and Cloud handle this torment? What more can they take? Next, Chapter 3: Traumatized.**


	3. Traumatized

**Chapter 3: Traumatized **

**Tifa's POV: **I looked at Cloud silently, waiting for someone to come save us. I'm positive that someone will find us and knowing Ray and Squall; they won't rest until they find us. I was really scared of that fall, thinking that I thought I would die. Rethinking that event over again made me want to cry and every time, but Cloud would squeeze my shoulder gently to comfort me. From his tight expression, I can tell that he was afraid as well. He kept trembling and looking at me.

"Cloud, Tifa, where are you?" Cloud's mom called from above.

"Mom, MOM, DOWN HERE!" Cloud shouted, but I could tell that he took a lot of energy saying those four words.

"OH, MY GOODNESS! Are you two okay? I'm coming, stay there!" She cried. I could here many rocks tumbling my way but Cloud covered me to protect me from the rocks. The rocks hit his head pretty hard and I saw that he was about to tear.

"Cloud, are you alright?" I asked him. He nodded at me slowly, straining to keep a straight face. I wanted to laugh, but I lacked the energy to do it. I then heard a piercing scream in the air and everything seemed to slow down.

"MOM, NOO!" Cloud cried. My eyes were wide open with horror.

**Ray's POV: **"S-Squall, I'm really scared." I whispered to him.

"Hey, I'm here alright?" He assured me. My father, how could he do that to her, to me, to Squall? I really was lucky to survive. Even the doctors were astounded that I survived.

"Squall, I think I know what happened." I choked.

"Stop crying and then you can tell me." He smiled, but he was crying as well.

"No, I have to tell you now. I think you already know, but we were too young to understand at the time." Ray started.

"Remember all those books we read that we thought were trash?" I asked him.

"You don't mean…" He trailed off. His eyes were wide with horror. Many images came to my head from the stories we read. We thought they were horror books, but now I know that they were real. I don't understand, did they retell the past? The stories say that my mother was a sorceress on the side of light and my father on the side of dark. My father was a demon with great powers and was enormously strong. He was cruel and evil and cursed a family of demon slayers that every generation, a demon will be born inside their family. My mother fought against him and he was entranced by her beauty. A side of him, like another personality, took over and she fell in love as well. With her powers she suspended the evil inside of him and they lived quietly for many generations. They must have decided to bear a child at my time, me. I was cursed.

"Uh, Ray, you're changing!" Squall gasped. On the top of my head, pitch black hair appeared and became my roots. My hair became shorter to my neck and the tips became spiked. The top of my hair became pitch black, while white hair covered the rest. Suddenly, my back hairs grew so long, they reached my knees and they were divided into two sections and were tied up in a tight, long, white ribbon. My eyes turned redder, blood-red.

"What happened to me?" I gasped. My body hurt more, but I didn't pay attention to it because I was too shocked. Tears filled my dark, cursed eyes. Squall held my shoulders, worried.

"Ray, the stories, if they are true, then that means your demonic side has finally turned up." Squall breathed. He was sweating hard, realizing the stories or rather prophesies were coming true. Tears dripped onto the bed and I was holding onto Squall's hand.

"You've awakened Ray, now I'm going to see…" Tifa's dad trailed off to see a different person on the bed. What happened to the girl with long, pure, white hair? He thought.

"What in the world?" He gasped. He shook it off and went out, thinking that he was just seeing things.

"Where-Where is he going Squall? Don't let him go! He'll get killed by Damien!" I urged him. Squall ran after him and after a few minutes, he came back. "It's too late Ray, I'm sorry." He gasped.

"Squall, no…" I whispered. I hope nothing bad happens.

Tifa's dad went inside the house.

"Hey, Damien, what's going on?" He called. He went into the living room and found Sun's body.

"Oh my good God, help us." He whispered. He examined her body.

"Sun, no, it can't be! Could Squall have spoken the truth?" He asked and started to sweat profusely.

"Yes, he must have my dear friend." A voice growled. He felt a splitting pain in his head and blood rushed out of his mouth. Alarmed, he turned around to see Damien.

"You monster, how could you do this?" He roared. "I'm not your friend anymore, nor am I the Damien you knew." He hissed. Tifa's father could no longer see the light and sunk into the darkness, dead.

**Cloud's POV: **I watched in horror and shock as my mother fell from the sky. I was so helpless to do anything!

"Cloud, go after your mom, leave me!" Tifa urged. I quickly got to my feet and ran to her, but my legs were numb and gave way.

"Cloud, NOO!" Tifa screamed. "MOOOOM!" I screamed. I tried to get up again, but it was too late. I heard her collide with the ground and heard her bones snap and saw her blood splatter. My mother fell to the bottom, next to me.

"Oh, my God, Mom, please be okay." I whispered. I held her strong hand.

"C-Cloud, you and Tifa are hurt." She spoke; however, her voice could barely be heard. My tears splashed onto her face.

"I'm so sorry, I was too weak!" I cried.

"Now, it took a lot of strength for you to go after Tifa and taking care of her. You are strong Cloud and I won't live to see you and your friends to grow up. Take care of everyone for me since no one is here to take care of you." She whispered gently to me, going slow and emphasizing on each and every word, so I may hear them clearly. I held her hand tightly.

"Ray, she may die at any moment and I don't know how Squall is doing, but he's hurt too." Mom choked.

"What?" I gasped. Ray may die?

"What happened?" I asked her. "I don't know, but pray that they'll be alright. You two were fortunate to live. It must have hurt so much. Now, take the road to the right over there, it should take you up the mountain and you can get back that way." Mom said. Tears trickled down her face.

"I love you all and I will never leave you alone Cloud." Mom spoke her last words with a beautiful smile...

"Mom, NOOOO!" I screamed. I got up and looked at Mom one last time before I went to Tifa. I'll be strong Mom and I'll look after everyone. Slowly, I got Tifa on my back and took the path, with tears splashing with a plop on the cold, hard earth.

**Squall's POV: **The nurse made me stay in bed to treat some of my cuts. When she went into Ray's room, she screamed. I jumped out of bed slid to the door. Food was scattered everywhere and the nurse shook with fear. I wanted to laugh, but I was afraid to. I helped her up.

"What happened to the girl? Is that even her?" The nurse asked. Ray looked like she was ready to cry again.

"Should you really ask about someone's looks? It's like judging a book by its cover. Just do your business and leave, you're wrecking everything". I told her.

"Um, yes, you're right." The nurse stuttered. She grabbed the tray and left mumbling how cold I was.

"Squall, everything is wrong. This shouldn't happen, especially to you, Tifa, and Cloud." Ray whimpered.

"No, we are all part of this now, so you can't say anything. We're your friends and friends always stick together." I smiled at her.

"It is worse Squall; something inside me tells me that something happened to Tifa's dad and Cloud's mom." Ray choked. I found myself backing up to the wall. Ray…she always had that ability to see the future and I know that she is right.

"….No, this isn't supposed to happen." I whispered.

**Tifa's POV: **I could barely lift my arm and my own weakness almost became unbearable. I was lucky to have someone like Cloud as my friend. His energy was wasted too, but he kept moving with determination in his eyes even though his mother was gone. I found myself crying again and I thought how weak I was compared to him.

"Cloud, if you need to rest, let me down." I told him.

"No, we can't waste time. Mom said Ray and Squall might be in danger as well." Cloud panted. My eyes widened in horror.

"But, don't let yourself get tired." I urged him. He shook his head and kept walking. After a while, we finally came back to the town. The townsfolk saw us injured and leapt up right away to help.

"Oh, my goodness, you're hurt!" They exclaimed. Suddenly, Cloud's legs gave way once again and we tumbled to the ground.

"Oh, Cloud?" I shook him. The boy lost consciousness. I started to cry again. The people took pity on us and took us to the hospital. I was so tired, that I fell asleep during the car ride.

I finally woke up and found myself in a hospital bed. I had bandages all over my body and I still couldn't move.

"Oh, you're awake!" The nurse exclaimed.

"How are you honey?" She asked me.

"I'm fine. Is Cloud alright?" I asked.

"He'll be just fine. You've been asleep for a couple of days already." She smiled.

"Oh, yes, Cloud said to tell you that Ray Li and Squall Leonhart are in here too." She recalled.

"Uh, are they alright?" I asked.

"Yes, Ray lived. It's amazing because that car crash should have killed her." She pondered.

"What, a car crash? What about Squall?" I asked.

"Well, he won't tell us what happened, but the broken glass stuck to his skin could have been part of the car crash as well. Cloud said that you fell down the cliff. How did you get back up and was there anyone with you at the time?" She asked. Cloud must have kept his mother's death a secret.

"I don't remember, but I was probably unconscious at the time." I lied. She nodded and went out leaving me with food. I heard running footsteps and the door crashed open. Cloud and Squall were both there.

"Cloud, Squall, you're okay!" I cried. Surprisingly, I cried harder than ever. They went near my bed and I flung my arms around them both.

"I was so scared!" I sniffed. Cloud was bandaged up and he had a cast around his broken arm. Squall had a few scratches here and there. They both smiled.

"How's Ray?" I asked them. "She's alright now, but I have something to tell you both." Squall whispered.

Squall told us about Ray's lineage and about her transformation. He also told us about Sun's death and about my dad's death. We were opened mouthed and crying. I held onto Squall's white long-sleeved shirt and screamed.

"My dad is gone too? Why is this happening to us? How could Damien do that? Cloud's mom is gone too Squall! She tried to help us, but she…fell." I screamed again. We were all shocked by the recent events and full of fear and guilt. Our parents were gone, we are now all orphans. That can't be Damien, is he dead too?

"I want to see Ray Squall. Take me to her." I ordered him. He nodded and he carried me gently and we all went to Ray's room. My heart pounded with ever door we passed on the way to Ray's room. Why do I feel so anxious? It was like an aura, a dark one that I felt.

"Oh no, Ray, you've changed." I gasped. She looked at me silently and Squall placed me on her bed. I held Ray's hand but she violently pulled away. My eyes stared into her furious, sad eyes.

"She doesn't want to talk now Tifa. I think you know how she feels." Cloud spoke quietly. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"I know you feel bad Ray, but we all do too. We all lost our parents and we are all alone. We only have each other now, but at least we don't have to be completely alone. It's not your fault Ray. These things happen, but we have to keep looking forward, never back." I smiled at her.

"Y-you can still smile after all that's happened? Your parents are dead! Your mom died to sickness and Damien killed your father, how can you smile?" Ray screamed at me.

"I have to keep looking forward, if I look back, I can never go on to live. Things happen fora reason." I told her. Ray was crying, but silently. I hugged her and she accepted my comfort, but I could feel that she was hesitant. She must be feeling more pain than all of us together. She felt cursed, unaccepted, abandoned.

"Thank you everyone, for being my friends." Ray finally smiled.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 3. Um, really sorry if I make them sound older. I'll edit the dialog a bit. In chapter 2 and 3 they only sound older because they have to be strong in order to survive this hell, so just to clear out the confusion.**


	4. Military

**Chapter 4: Military **

**Ray's POV: **We have been in the hospital for several weeks already and were recovering quite well. My bones have partially recovered since the accident and I felt somewhat relieved. These past days, Tifa has been ever the optimist. We could only watch in awe as she comforted us. My friends came into my room one morning along with the nurse and I could tell that she had an announcement to make.

"Ray, your father has taken the role of being guardians of your friends for we could not get in contact with their parents I'm afraid." She announced.

"…" I kept silent; however, inside my heart I was screaming profanities.

"He has decided to register all of you to the Military School of SOLDIER. There will be a bus that will take you there today and we will help you prepare." The nurse included and left.

"What is this? Why would he send us away?" I gasped and a line of sweat dripped down my face...

"Ray, your father is still alive inside that monster. He probably had no choice but to send us away to keep us safe from himself." Squall observed.

"I think he's right Ray. He may be doing us a favor." Cloud agreed.

"I guess your right, but could we really leave?" I asked.

"We have no choice. If we stay then we'll only get killed." Squall replied. I nodded, hesitant to agree. I don't want to leave and grow up somewhere else.

"I have to ask, but do you guys hate me?" I asked silently with tears welling up my eyes.

"Ray, I don't hate you at all. Why should I? These things happened not because of you, so lighten up!" Tifa exclaimed.

"Tifa is right; there is no reason to hate you. We are your friends and we don't leave each other." Squall smiled happily.

"We won't leave you, so don't try to throw us away." Cloud said. I almost cried again. They really cared about me, even though I caused them so much pain! Imagining life with out them frightens me.

We boarded the bus and sat together with heavy thoughts in our minds. The bus was deathly quiet with no one but the bus driver to keep us company. Silence stayed with us for about 20 minutes.

"So kids, I hear you're going to SOLDIER. It's mighty tough there let me tell you. My son went there for about a year and quit after that because it was too tough for him. There are many tough guys there who are stronger than nails folks." The bus driver spoke. I was a bit intimidated. Is this Damien's way of killing us slowly, I wonder? Squall put his hand on my head in a comforting way, a big-brotherly way. I smiled at him and closed my eyes half-way.

"Well driver, that's where we're going and we're not stopping anywhere else." Cloud smirked.

"Ha, that's right so full speed ahead!" Tifa pointed ahead.

"Ha, make sure you don't eat those words boys and girls, because it won't taste so good.," The bus driver laughed. During the rest of the ride, there were smiles on our face. Maybe I can forget what happened and move on, or could I? Will I be able to make it on my own? No, I'm not alone, I have friends right here with me. There's no way I'll ever lose. SOLDIER, here I come because I'm about to become elite!

**Cloud's POV: **I've always wanted to become a soldier. I was excited especially with my friends with me. I never thought it would ever turn out like this and something tells me that what happened couldn't have changed at all. I think it was meant to happen like Ray and Squall said but, I didn't like the idea of Damien...hurting us. I don't hate Ray at all even though she has his blood. She's different and she's a friend so there's no way that I would betray her. I stared at her at the corner of my eye to see her smiling with her eyes full or anticipation. In SOLDIER, I heard that there are many class for different arts. I've heard that there was a class for Ninja, Swordsman, Gunman, and Fighter. Well, that's the few of many that I've heard. If I were to choose, I would choose Swordsman. Squall and I talked about this all the time. He said he was interested in swords and guns and he also said if he got the chance to join, he would take both. I wonder how he's going to do that. We've waited patiently and finally the bus stopped.

"Here we are kids. It's not too late to turn back!" He laughed.

"We're going all the way sir, so we can't turn back." Ray smiled and stepped out first. Now that I think about it, how is Damien, or rather the good side of him, going to pay for all of our expenses? Military schools don't come cheap at all, especially SOLDIER. Usually special kids that have scholarships are able to get in easier because it pays for them. You have to be really rich in order to put one kid in and Damien is putting four! Well, there's no time to bother with that now. We are here, so it's time for dreams to come true.

The buildings were magnificent! Its high technology is astonishing! I never thought I would see a place like this. There few buildings, but all were enormously tall. I could see planes go back and forth and the trees violently shoved into the wind from the force. I was nervous and I thought I wouldn't get choked up, but I guess I was wrong. The one that seemed most nervous was Tifa. Tifa was always the optimist, the non-violent, and the gentle type. She, more than anyone I know, despised violence.

"Hey Tifa, don't worry, we're all here with you, isn't that what you said earlier?" I said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, you're right Cloud, this isn't the time." Tifa sighed.

"Cheer up, we may need this and let's not squander poor Dad's money." Ray smirked. Ever since her transformation, Ray has been more violent, cold, arrogant, cocky, and the rest. I didn't like this Ray as much as the old one, but…she's still the same, isn't she? We entered the building and just stood there in awe at the beautifully polished marble floor and the great structure of ceiling. In the middle of the room was a beautifully carved fish spitting water. We stood there staring like little kids wanting a toy until a woman came to us.

"You must be the children of Mr. Li. Which one of you is Ray Li?" She asked.

"I'm here." Ray responded. "I see, well come, let me show you to your dorm rooms. You will all sleep in a room with 4 beds. Everything you need is there. We send the food you order to your room by chute. You can read all the rules on the flat screen on the ceiling. Just press the red button on the side of your bed to replace the light bulb with the flat screen. Your beds are organized as two at the upper left corner and the other two at the upper right corner…" She babbled on with a monotonous voice. How the room sounds is nice, but it's tiring, especially when she talks.

"Your classes will start in an hour; just check the flat screen for your schedules. A remote will automatically appear at the side of your bed when the flat screen appears." She said. So that means that we won't be choosing our classes anytime soon.

**Tifa's POV: **I was still a bit shocked at the idea of this. The technology is so strong and advanced here. It sounds very convenient, I think. We finally made it to our room and it was exactly how the woman said it was. It was beautiful, like a real home. I quickly emptied all of my stuff and jumped on the bed.

"I'm going to check the schedules." I grinned. I pressed the button, got the remote, and searched for our schedules.

"Um, well, we all basically have a few classes each teaching something different. These schedules are like regular schools, but P.E., which we call it, is called survival training here." I read.

"It sounds dangerous." Cloud chuckled nervously.

"Let's see, first period is Math for Squall and I and English for Ray and Cloud. For second period, Cloud and I are in History. For Third, Squall and Ray are together in History, and Science, Ray, Cloud, and I are together!" Tifa clapped.

"You're just looking at who would be together?" Squall asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, I'm looking at the good side! For survival, we all are together. I'll print the schedule." I smiled. I gave the schedules to them and they quickly memorized it. Bing! A soft sound rung in the air made me jump. I turned to see that a transparent screen appeared at the door. I went over to it, intrigued.

"Hey guys, we can order now!" I gasped. We stared at the screen stupidly.

"I'll have a hamburger." Cloud told the screen. It blinked red.

"Your order has been recorded, finalize?" It asked.

"Whoa…Uh…Yes, finalize." Cloud said.

"An order for Cloud Strife will arrive through the chute." The machine said. I was confused, what chute? I looked around and stared at the vent-looking-thing for a while. There seemed to be something in the there. I opened it and looked inside. I stared for a while and finally saw the burger move slowly towards me.

"Wah, Cloud your order is here!" I gasped.

"Ha, well let's order and eat!" Cloud exclaimed. We ate quickly and the bell for class rung.

"How do you lock the door?" I asked when we were out. Suddenly it clicked by itself.

"That explains it, let's go." Squall said. Squall and I headed toward our Math class while Ray and Cloud went to there English Class. School has always been easy for all of us. We were all around the same league in school with high grades; however something tells me that this will be more difficult with a lot of challenges.

"Stop worrying Tifa, it's alright." Squall told me.

"I hope you're right Squall, because I'm a bit scared." I responded.

"Oh wait, today is your birthday Squall! You're 9 years old now! Hmm, you sure don't act like it though. Why am I the only one who sees that?" I asked.

"Ha, you think too much. We're different from other kids." I sighed.

"I know, at dinner let's order a cake for your birthday!" I giggled.

"Come on, you don't have to do it." He blushed.

"Yes, birthdays are important!" I smiled. I grabbed his arm and lead him to the classroom.

**Ray's POV: **Cloud and I headed to our classroom.

"I can't believe this; I thought we were supposed to learn strategies and stuff." I pouted.

"Yeah, but you can't really rush a kid new to the school to death right away." Cloud laughed.

"Heh, who said it would be death, Spiky?" I laughed.

"Ha, I thought that the new you wouldn't be so nice, but I think I'm starting to like you better than I thought." Cloud laughed. Ray smiled at me.

"Thank, Cloud. I did feel myself become different and I'm glad you can cope with it." I sighed. We went inside.

"Hello there, you must be Ray Li and Cloud Strife, please take a seat." The sensei greeted. People started to stare at us and quite a few girls couldn't keep their eyes off Cloud. I scoffed and shook my head. The seating were arranged like a lecture hall with every row going higher. There weren't so many students that filled it all up, but I guess its how it is.

"Now, everyone, please turn to page 170 and read about the Ancient cities. We will debate right after that." She ordered. I can't believe this. The pages were filled with high leveled words that took me a while to decipher. I guess this may be worth my while after all.

**Squall's POV: **After four periods, I felt like exploding from having my head racked with learning. It's more difficult than I ever thought, uh. I was looking forward to Survival Training with the gang. I headed outside where we were supposed to meet. They were all there and Tifa already made friends…figures. Cloud has gained some respect from his peers as well, but I rejected everyone I saw and I could see that Ray was too because she kept on glaring at people.

"Hey Squall, did you have trouble with those stupid kids?" Ray asked me.

"Heh, wouldn't you know it?" I grinned. Ray patted my back and we joined Cloud and Tifa.

"Hey you two, I want to introduce you to Selphie, Yuffie, and Rikku! They are really fun!" Tifa exclaimed.

"Come on you guys, say hi!" She giggled.

"Hello, I'm Selphie!" The girl with brown short hair exclaimed.

"I'm Rikku, pleased to meet ya!" The girl with blond hair and swirled green eyes greeted.

"I'm the great Yuffie!" The girl with short black hair laughed.

"…" Ray just glared at them like she does to everyone else. I nudged her when I saw Tifa's sad eyes.

"Hi." Ray and I said in unison. Tifa's eyes lit up and she smiled.

"This is Ray and that is Squall guys. They are my best friends. Actually we're more like brothers and sisters, including Cloud. We…" Ray and I put our hands over her mouth to stop her from babbling about our past which she is likely to do. Tifa blushed and scratched her head. Ray and I went over to Cloud.

"When I look at you, I can't help but see someone who is like me." I told her.

"…I know things have changed. I even wonder who I really am. I feel different with different feelings and thoughts. I'm not me anymore, I think." Ray replied.

"It's alright. As long as you don't become a crazy maniac, then it's okay." I chuckled. She laughed and leaned on my shoulder.

"Hey Cloud, where's the sensei?" I asked him.

"He's coming. So you met those girls?" He asked us.

"Feh, I don't like them." Ray scoffed.

"You barely know them." Cloud smiled.

"It doesn't matter. They are all cheerful fools anyway." She spat. The sensei finally arrived.

"As you know we have new students, Ray Li, Squall Leonhart, Tifa Lockheart, and Cloud Strife. Now, our lesson is on dodging. It's not like dodge ball that you kids used to play. We'll be using steel balls instead and if you're hit 3 times, then you lose and you will have to take the written test all over again. New kids, you pass this one, and then you'll be able to catch up. I recommend skipping this and taking the test. Now go to the designated ground. The training will begin when you take a step into it, now go." The sensei instructed. I wanted to take this training instead of the test so I went ahead. Ray, Cloud, and Tifa followed.

"Are you sure Tifa? This is dangerous." Selphie asked Tifa.

"Well everyone is going, I can't be left behind. Relax, I'm good at dodging." Tifa smiled brightly. We are all good at dodging, but I don't think it will help us here. I stepped over the border and a flying steel ball came targeting to my head.

"Squall, watch out!" Ray shouted. I dodged it, but barely. The ball grazed my shoulder, but it sent so much force that I was knocked back into the ground and therefore tasting it.

"Get up; they'll keep coming even if you're down!" Ray urged me. She was about to help me up, but one of the balls came at her. She was looking directly at the rushing steel ball and her eyes widened with fear as she stood still, shaking.

"Ray, get out of the way you fool!" I shouted.

It's my entire fault. Because of me, she's frozen up by childhood memories. She clasped her head and whimpered.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" She shouted. I froze up too and I was helpless. It was as if my body was glued to the ground and I couldn't get up!

"No, RAY!" I yelled. Tifa ran towards her and pulled her out of the way just in time. Ray was on the ground on all fours hurling. Tifa panted hard, but she was relieved.

"We're beginners so that ball could put us in a coma." Cloud panted when he caught up with us.

"I-I'm sorry Ray, I couldn't do anything." I murmured. "It's alright Squall, these things happen, especially when it's something we're afraid of." Tifa reassured me while helping Ray.

"Err, I hate this!" I shouted and left them.

"I want to talk to him later, so don't pester me now Tifa." Ray coughed just when Tifa was about to talk.

"Here's another ball!" Cloud shouted. After the training, the results came in. Tifa and Cloud got hit once so they passed. Ray had some trouble; she passed, but got hit twice. I got hit twice as well. I guess I was a bit too slow.

"I'm surprised. I thought only one-fourth of you would pass, but half of you passed. I'm particularly surprised at the new students for pulling a feat such as this, congratulations." Sensei congratulated us.

"Now, time for basic hand-to-hand combat training and then you can go back to your dorms." The sensei said.

**Cloud's POV: **After a tough day, we finally went back to our dorms, tired and sore all over.

"Ray, are you alright?" I asked her.

"I'll be fine. I have a seriously ugly bruise on my back and stomach, but nothing major." Ray chuckled.

"We should treat those; let's see, ah, here are some things to help you!" Tifa exclaimed in the bathroom. After we were all properly bandaged, we were thinking of what to have for dinner.

"Today is Squall's birthday, so let's make a ruckus." Ray grinned.

"Ha, yeah, that's right, we should sing at the top of our lungs." I laughed.

"Please, anything but that." Squall shivered. We all laughed. We were a family again, having fun like old times. I missed that and now we can have it again...even if it's only for a short time. Well, I guess I've been acting older than I really was. After a good meal, the cake came.

"Ooh, a chocolate ice cream cake!" Ray exclaimed like a little kid.

"Yum, I'll cut it up." Squall smiled, like a little kid as well. We were all pretending just like kids again and I loved it.

* * *

**Even if their fears still haunt them, they learned to keep going and fight back, but will they be able to stick together? Next, Chapter 5: Separate Ways**


	5. Separate Ways

**Chapter 5: Separate ways **

**Tifa's POV: **After some months with the daily schedules, learning, training, eating, and sleeping, it was time for us to pick our classes that would replace our survival training.

"Now is the time to pick classes. There is Ninjitsu, Swordsmanship, Martial Arts, and Gunman and…" The sensei babbled on the whole list. That's a lot of choices. What am I going to pick?

"Hey guys, what will you choose?" I asked the gang.

"I'm going to be a swordsman." Cloud grinned.

"I want to be a gunsman and a swordsman, so I might have to twist my schedule and work hard." Squall muttered loud enough for me to hear.

"I think I'm going to try Ninjitsu." Ray smirked. That means we won't be all together like this. They are all going their separate ways doing what they want. What about me? I want to be with every one of them. Now with the classes, our schedule is extended. For first period is five to six A.M. and second period from six to seven, third is from seven to 8:30, extended for lunch, and fourth is from 8:30 to 9:30. For our last period, it's from 9:30 A.M. to nine P.M. We won't have time to have a time together at night because we must sleep right away in order to get at least seven hours of sleep. I'm afraid our bond will be broken. Even if we see each other in classes, doesn't mean that we will be able to speak to each other. Silent tears dripped down my face.

"Tifa, I know what you're thinking, but we all have our own paths. We can't all have a single dream, because then some of us won't be happy." Cloud smiled trying to comfort me. They're right, I have to pursue what I want first.

"Promise me then you all that we will still be the closest brothers and sisters that we are today." I pouted.

"Promise." Ray, Cloud, and Squall said in unison. I smiled brightly with tears in my eyes.

"Okay, I'm going to become a Martial Artist." I giggled.

**Ray's POV: **I knew what Tifa meant all along. I didn't want to be separate from everyone either. They were my light, what kept me going, so how was I going to do this without them? How will they help me? I guess I'm alone now and I have to cope with it. Unfortunately it was bound to happen sooner or later. I went into my new classroom ready to learn all that there is to know about Ninjitsu. I've heard that it is one of the most difficult arts ever made. It is all about speed and stealth. My eyes looked around to find Yuffie, one of Tifa's annoying friends hanging about. She spotted me and went towards me.

"Oh, no, please, not her." I muttered in annoyance.

"Hello Ray, how's it going? You're taking ninja class too? That's cool! I guess only we have the guts huh? Selphie wants to be a nunchaku specialist and Rikku is going with Tifa for Martial Arts. She wants to use claws and that class has it." She smiled wide.

"Thanks, I guess." I murmured and she skipped off. Most of the people here were boys. Our sensei finally came in.

"Welcome to the class of Ninjitsu. By choosing this class, you have chosen to be assassins, killers without hesitation. You've chosen to destroy your feelings, your emotions and to become the perfect killing machine. This class teaches to fight without honor because what is the point if you could just kill from a distance stealthily?" The sensei introduced. Whoa, maybe I chose the wrong class.

"Did you see Amanda? She took the class and now she's cold and ruthless! She's obsessed with blood!" I remembered a rumor from class about this "Amanda". Did I really choose this class? However, there is no turning back.

**Cloud's POV: **Here I was and I finally can become a warrior, strong and determined. I will no longer be weak and I would be able to do things I couldn't do.

"Cloud, help me!" That scream was still in my head. I was so weak and I couldn't do anything. I hated myself for that so I'm going to work hard and my weakness will fly away. Our sensei approached us with a stern look. I've heard that this character is tough and failed many kids.

"Heh, none of you look worthy to become the world's pride, a swordsman." He scoffed. I was already angry at him for that comment.

"Hmm, you have something to say Strife?" He asked roughly.

"…" I didn't say anything, though I wanted to.

"I thought so, now it's time to test out your strength in hand-to-hand combat against each other. Now, I'll pick your partners." He grunted.

"I have to pass! I won't let him walk all over me!" I growled quietly. I was paired up with Squall on the first round.

"Hey, how about those classes, do you think you can take two at a time?" I asked him.

"I'm still working on it. If I can impress the sensei well enough, he may let me go learn to use a gunblade." Squall said.

"That sounds cool, but now's not the time to chat, I'm going to knock you down." I sneered.

"Oh really, be my guest." Squall chuckled. We are both the same level in combat. However, that depends on how we fight.

"Are you ready Squall?" I shouted as I charged into him with a punch.

"Not a smart move Cloud, move over." Squall teased as he dodged it and tried to hit me with a swift chop on the neck, but I rolled forward and evaded it. Our fight went on for a long time. Everyone was done fighting but us and we were full of bruises and sweat. Blood dripped from my mouth and I panted hard.

"Ha, I'm not surprised Cloud." Squall panted.

"I'm not either Squall." I whispered. After that comment, we both fell on our knees with blood dripping from our mouths and noses.

"Boys, can you still keep going?" Sensei asked. We absent-mindedly nodded. I slowly got up, but my mind wasn't working so well. I kept on seeing blurs and glares, but I did see an object get up which I was pretty sure it was Squall. Suddenly, everything went black and I felt myself fall.

**Tifa's POV: **I entered the class with Rikku. I was a bit nervous, but I knew I had to be strong for everyone. I never wanted my life to turn out this way. However, I have been interested in Martial Arts as long as I could remember. I'm going to do my best for everyone.

"Hey Tifa, why are you sad? This is going to be fun, so be happy!" Rikku giggled. I nodded at her. She reminds me of myself. I wish I was that cheery again. Nowadays that cheerfulness is not real. The sensei came in.

"Hello, I'm Sensei Zangan. I will be your Martial Arts teacher. I expect the best of my students. For this art, there will be a variety of ways to get stronger. Some may choose strength, some may choose speed, and others may choose defense. What you choose, you will be the best at. Now, form partners and test out your skills." The sensei instructed. Something tells me that this is going to be fun.

**Ray's POV: **We were all sitting down, cross-legged, and meditating.

"Now, throw your emotions away. You need them not for battles. However, keep your hatred, for it fuels your soul, but throws away your mind. You need to be able to keep both in order to fight. Without power you cannot win, but without your mind, there's no way you'll live." The sensei instructed. I couldn't throw my emotions away. If I did, I would be throwing my soul away, my love for everyone I care for. Well, then I'll make my own way.

"I will test your skills myself. Ray, step forth and fight me." He ordered me. Why did he choose me of all people first? I got up and placed elbow into my side and bent my knees and I put my other arm in the air in fighting position.

"What a poor stance, I will teach you then." He said. He put two fingers up, his index and his pinkie and faced them at me, then he sunk into what I think was a crouching position. He almost completely crouched on his right leg and his left leg was stretched out in back. It was a strange stance, but effective nonetheless.

"Your soul, you have not killed your emotions. You are different from the others and you hold a strong darkness in your body and soul. Your hatred is pure and strong, but you will not let go of your feelings. Your potential may exceed mine, but let me test you." He hissed. He can see into my heart, my soul. I will not let him take it away from me.

I charged into him with speed I never thought I ever had! His eyes widened with shock and he jumped out of the way just in time.

"Your heart and soul fuels you, but not your hatred. You are strong as it is, but how do you fight with your hatred?" He asked me. I won't let him talk about me like that! I roared and shot him with a high kick which he evaded.

"You grow stronger with hatred, so grow more!" He ordered. The other students were opened-mouthed in awe.

"Come on Ray, kick some butt!" Yuffie cheered.

"You are weak if you clasp onto your heart and soul like a helpless child. Abandon it and destroy your emotions and memories. Turn back on all the love that was given to you or perish with your burning heart!" He raged trying to persuade me.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed as I charged into him with pure rage and hatred. My fist struck his chest and threw him into the wall. My eyes shined redder than normal and my canine teeth grew a little longer. I breathed hard.

"You cannot destroy my heart and soul. If you do, you destroy me." I panted. He got up and brushed the dust off of this ninja outfit.

"Your rage and anger is astounding. Even as a child you can injure me; you are the perfect killing machine." The sensei complimented but I rather take that as an insult. I'm nothing like my father!

"Wahoo, yeah!" Go Ray, go Ray, go RAY!" Yuffie squealed. The student were astounded and held respect for me. I will go through this, with my heart and soul with me.

**Squall's POV: **I was lucky to still be standing. Cloud fainted and I was still standing, but my head wasn't working very well.

"You two, take these boys to the infirmary." He ordered two students. I finally gained my senses and looked over to Cloud.

"What's up? You hit me pretty hard you know?" Cloud kidded.

"Yeah, well you made me feel dumb." I laughed.

"That was a good fight. We used to always pretend to fight, but we are actually doing it now huh?" Cloud sighed.

"Are you two okay? Your sensei told me to take you back right away." She said. We got up, a bit dazed.

"I argued but he said he'd turn me into mincemeat. Damn that psychotic idiot." The nurse mumbled under her breath. We found ourselves in the office of our sensei.

"Squall, you've requested to go to upper level to learn the gunblade, am I correct?" He asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" I asked coldly.

"During your fight with Cloud, I have seen your capabilities. I will accept your request and you will go." He replied.

"Uh, are you serious?" I gasped. He nodded. He gave me a note. I smiled.

"Hey, good luck." Cloud chuckled and patted my back. I smiled and headed off.

"Now, as for you, I will make sure you learn everything there is to know. You will be the best in my class." The sensei grinned.

"Isn't that favoritism? Wouldn't the students be angry?" He asked him coldly.

"The better the competition I say. You will be what keeps them going and passing. Now, let's get back." He ordered.

I entered the classroom. These kids were at least 16 or so. They looked at me as if I went into the wrong class. I felt uneasy, but I will master the gunblade.

"You must be Squall. Boys, this is a new student, please welcome him. He has shown astounding ability and was accepted by the sensei of the Swordsmanship class. We will be welcoming." The sensei introduced me. I looked to see that they're only seven to eight kids. They weren't kidding about this. Well, I'll surpass them all. Wait for me Cloud, one day we'll fight again with swords. How are Tifa and Ray I wonder? I hope to see them strong too.

* * *

**Things are heating up. Will things ever be the same and will they be themselves? Will their bond be severed? Next, Chapter 6: Falling Friendship**


	6. Falling Friendship

**Chapter 6: Falling Friendship **

**Cloud's POV: **I met Tifa in History. She looked at me and smiled brightly. I blushed and turned away from her. It has been months since I ever spoke to her, or was it years? I have been so busy with training that I felt like I dropped out our friendship, our special bond. It was agony for me to see her as a different person, a stranger. I never looked at her that way before. She looked so beautiful. Her long brown hair was so enchanting and her eyes, her beautiful ruby eyes always captivated me. Have I ever met her before? I remember now, it has been a full 5 years since we ever had a chance to sit together and chat like we always do, like I always did with everyone. Even normal classes like Math, we don't even get to say hi. Learning and training has always been rigorous. I found myself waving at her lightly with a gentle smile on my face. She almost looked stunned and she waved back with twice the intensity of my wave. She went to her friends and chatted away before class started.

"Now, I want you to form into a group of two and discuss the significance of the warring era." The sensei instructed. Not another group project... I never got to pair up with Tifa because her friends are always sweeping her away from me and we never have time to catch up. Just then Tifa looked at me almost asking me to be her partner. Her friends giggled and pushed her towards me.

"H-hey, don't be so rough!" Tifa objected. She walked slowly to me, feeling hesitant I would suppose.

"Hey Cloud, do you want to be partners?" She asked with an innocent smile on her face. I found myself turning red and I nodded.

"Hey Cloud, you sure have changed. Your voice is deeper now and you've matured a bit." Tifa observed.

"Of course Tifa, we are 13 aren't we?" I chuckled. She put her hair behind her ear and smiled.

"Yes Cloud, it has been so long. I wish we had time to hang out more. I think I hear more from you than Ray and Squall put together. They only say hi and they go back to their own little world. Have you noticed how different they are now?" She asked me.

"Yeah, Squall is a bit more quiet and cold. He also seems troubled. Ray, she's changed a whole lot. If you try to crack a joke, she doesn't even twitch." I sighed.

"Hmm, I heard that Squall is training fiercely and barely eats. Ray, she seems so void of emotion. Her sensei showed great favoritism towards her. They call her the 'perfect killing machine'… I don't like the sound of that." Tifa scowled.

"Hey, it's not their fault Tifa. I'm sure that they are still the same people. They just need some love." I kidded.

"Aw, Cloud, I was being serious, but I guess you're right. They probably are the same." She agreed. Tifa stared at me for a while and I stared at her. I felt myself blush and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Um, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Huh, oh, nothing, I was just thinking how it was nice to talk to you again. I really missed that. Even with new friends, I couldn't help but feel lonely." She confessed. I held her slender fingers in my hand.

"I…I felt that way to Tifa. We are still here, so don't feel bad." I reassured her. She sighed and tears welled up in her eyes. Tifa held my hand tighter.

"You really are still my friend." She absent-mindedly said. That was probably going to be the last time I would ever speak to her like that.

**Ray's POV: **At third period I met up with Squall in History. We didn't even look at each other in Math. I held on to Tifa's promise that we would all be friends by a single thread but I couldn't feel what Tifa felt. I was eating up my own heart and soul just like a ninja was supposed to do, what the sensei wanted me to. Maybe a little bit still exist, but I haven't spoken with anyone in 5 years, even if we shared the same room, we all wake up at different times unfortunately. I'm sure that Squall changed a lot and so has Cloud. Tifa, she's trying so hard to bring us back together. Will fate destroy what we used to have? I didn't want it to be taken away from me, but I feel that I lost it already.

"Alright class, pick one partner and discuss the significance of this battle." The sensei instructed. I didn't like group projects and I didn't really want to pair up with Squall because I felt like I didn't know him anymore. Who is he really? Many memories popped into my head of the times we had. He was my brother; I can't just run away from him. Since Tifa wanted me to keep the bond, I will. It's honorable to keep a promise to a friend. However, before I got up from my seat, Squall came over and sat next to me.

"I haven't seen you for a while." I mumbled.

"…Yeah, so what?" He asked. "Feh, did Tifa pester you about it?" I asked him.

"…No, I just wanted to see how you are doing." He answered simply. My eyes widened with surprise. He wouldn't say that, would he?

"Why are you surprised? Is it something I said?" He asked me quite coldly.

"Ha, you say that now, but why not years ago?" I scoffed.

"………I didn't have the time Ray. I'm always recalling lessons in my head with no time to go back to my life." He sighed and crossed his arms. I put my leg over the other.

"It's good to see you again. I never thought that it would be like this." I smiled.

"…You smile; I never thought I would ever see that smile again after you've gone." He absent-mindedly observed. I blushed.

"I'm still a little bit of myself. When I'm with you, it all comes back again." I said. He smiled as well and patted my head...like a big brother.

"So, this class of yours, I hear you are the top student and that you are a cold ruthless machine." Squall said.

"You've heard right. Sensei had me eating my emotions, everything I was, it was being destroyed." I replied.

"Heh, I hear you are a child prodigy. I'd like to fight you one day." I smirked. He scratched his head. "It's funny that we can still talk like this after being so far apart." He spoke.

"…Yeah…It's nice I guess." I replied.

"You have changed, I can see it. You've needed us all this time." Squall observed.

"You're right. I'm not who I am. I'm a machine focused only to kill." I whispered. He looked straight into my eyes and looked shocked.

"Ray, your eyes, their redder and your canines are a little bit longer now." He said. She looked away from me.

"I have to break the bond we had. You don't know me anymore Squall, so don't look at me." I told him coldly.

"……You won't be able to break it." Squall said surprisingly.

"…Squall, you already know of my transformation. There is no way to reverse it. I can't go back." I whispered with a sad and depressed look on my face.

"Hey, don't try to push us away; we will always be here for you. Even though we changed a bit, but that doesn't change the fact that you and I are brothers and sisters. Don't you trust me?" Squall asked. What he said tore a hole in my heart. I could hear my heart beat clearly as if I was alive. I put my fingers to my lips.

"Thank you Squall, I can feel my heart." I smiled. My eyes went back to the normal red they were and my teeth went back to normal size.

"Hey, you'll be okay if you stay with us." He smiled and held my hand in a big brother way. I never wanted this moment to end, but sadly, I knew it would come.

**Tifa's POV: **I'm glad I got to talk to Cloud. Maybe if I can meet them all for a small talk then things may go well again. Oh yeah, today is the school picnic! We can all meet with each other! After 3rd period I went around to look for them.

"Tifa, aren't you going to eat with us?" Selphie asked.

"Sorry, I'm having a little reunion." I smiled. I found Cloud and met up with him.

"Hey Tifa, let me guess, a family reunion?" He asked. I nodded and giggled.

"You're such a kid…" Cloud laughed.

"Ha, yeah, I just feel happy." I grinned.

"Hey, let's go get Ray and Squall." Cloud suggested. I held his arm and we were off. I could see him blush from time to time and he tried his best to hide it. He's still the same shy boy I knew.

"There they are!" I exclaimed. Ray and Squall were talking to each other. The black, white haired girl looked at me and smiled. Tears nearly made their way out of my eyes. She smiled and her eyes were calm and normal. I ran over and hugged her.

"Hey, that kind of hurts Tifa." Ray chuckled. I giggled and hugged Squall next.

"Long time no see Tifa." Squall smiled.

"I'm so glad that we can see each other again. It's been so long, we have a lot of catching up to do." I said enthusiastically. We all sat on the blanket on the grass and chatted away like old times. It was so easy to catch up, probably because we already had ground to stand on. I thought to see the cold and arrogant person, but I see a smiling and happy young man. Cloud is as normal as he could be, just grown up. Ray, she was almost relaxed and happy with us all. It was really nice. This is our last time I feel that we would ever be together.

"He said, 'I'm not going to trip' and he trips flat on his face! What a moron…" Ray chuckled.

"Ha, that's funny." Squall laughed. Cloud looked like he was about to tear.

"Man, hearing it from you, he must be really stupid." Cloud snickered.

"Ah ha!" I laughed. I couldn't help but keep smiling. Many people stared at us and many girls tried to get Squall and Cloud's attention. I can't blame them because Cloud and Squall really are attractive. Ray and I are getting a lot of fan boys unfortunately. Even so, we didn't pay attention and we were back together, for about another hour. Good bye guys, I wish we could stay like this.

**Squall's POV: **I can't believe that I forgot how close we were. Now, I regret ever trying to forget my past. Maybe some things are better left forgotten, but this should be kept. We got up to get some food.

"Wow, I haven't had a hot dog in a long time." Cloud said stretching.

"When we get our food, let's go by the river and eat. I want peace and quiet." Ray suggested. After getting our food, we set up our picnic near the river.

"Hey Squall, you're 14 now aren't you?" Tifa smiled.

"Why is it that you of all people must remember?" Squall scoffed.

"We're lucky I bought a camera for such an occasion." Tifa giggled ignoring Squall's comment.

"Get together now! I'm going to get someone to take it." Tifa told us. We got together, rather reluctantly while Tifa smiled brightly. Click, we saw our picture. It's almost like a family portrait.

"Aw, Cloud looks so cute with his arm around Ray!" Tifa cooed.

"Yeah, he does look like a kid like that." I agreed.

"Hey, why are you talking about me like that?" Cloud asked. Ray and I laughed.

We sat together staring at the magnificent river glittering softly in the sun. I could almost feel myself flowing along the river, it was that magical. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"What's up, are you dreaming?" Tifa asked when she sat next to me.

"Yeah, I must be dreaming that I'm with everyone again, laughing, talking, and being happy." I sighed again.

"It feels like a dream doesn't it? This is almost exactly what I pictured when we would see each other again." Tifa smiled brightly. The sun showed its reflection on her eyes so vividly and brilliantly. Her eyes reminded me of Sun, of mother. I almost forgot about her and about the demon. Forgetting something like that, how was that possible? Have I ignored my life so much and dedicated myself to senseless training? Do I have the right to call it senseless? The word sounds so right now that I'm with everyone. I looked to the right to see Ray lying down, relaxed and Cloud lying down opposite of her. Everyone, it seems that they can finally rest and be free.

"Hey, how did you hold up trying to keep us all in your life?" I asked Tifa.

"It was hard I must admit. There were times when I thought I should leave you all in your own new life and do what I want to do, but I knew that it was wrong. I had to have hope or I would lose everything, which are you guys. We are they only ones who are left, who are alone in this world." Tifa confessed.

"I…I left you all out of my life. I threw my past away because I thought it was going to slow me down, but now, I finally realized how stupid I was." I sighed.

"Don't blame yourself. I was also wrong to ever doubt our friendship." Tifa smiled.

"Ha, I can't blame you for being corny." I chuckled.

"Hey, that's not very nice!" She pouted and punched me hard in the arm.

"Ouch, that really hurt. You have grown a lot stronger, I'm surprised." I twitched.

"Well, I guess that's something to be proud of. My sensei says that I'm going to graduate early and a few students too." Tifa bragged.

"Oh really, I'm graduating early too. I should be out by next year." I winked.

"That's good. I'm out in a few months." Tifa smiled. My eyes widened in surprise.

"That's really good! Cloud is graduating in a few months too right?" I asked.

"Yeah, one month later he will." She smiled, getting more excited on the subject..

"Ray should be graduating along with me. The sensei is making her work more." I told her. Tifa nodded.

"All students will return to their classrooms now." The students started getting up to return.

"No, I don't want to go." Tifa said silently.

"…We have to." I told her. She hugged me and the rest one last time before she went.

"See you Squall, I hope to see you." Ray told me. Cloud nodded and gave a light bow to me before going off. I stood alone next to the flowing river. Like the river, it must keep running, just like me.

* * *

**Have things really gone back to the way it was? Will they change? Next, Chapter 7: Rekindled Fire.**


	7. Rekindled Fire

**Chapter 7: Rekindled Fire **

**Tifa's POV: **I held the picture that was taken of us close to my heart. It has been months since this picture was taken. Soft crystal-like liquid fell down my face. Had I really been kicked down into the dark abyss when I finally reached the light? It seems like a nightmare, but in my logical mind, it only seems that there may be one truth. This wasn't a nightmare, but it was real. I couldn't help but feel selfish because of how I try to keep everyone around me. I loved the comfort and the warmth, so why couldn't I have it? These thoughts pounded inside my head as I lie in bed at night, staring at the ceiling. The others must still be training and hardly get any sleep. Are they so dedicated that they would throw down a friendship? I trust them, but I couldn't help but feel miserable. My aching heart yearned for warmth in this cold world especially when both my mother and father gone. I may be 14 now, but the childlike nature still exists within me refusing to die like my grown self wanted it to. I got up, not being able to sleep, and went out of the room void of warmth. I thought of peeking into their classes and walking them out, but I would probably be annoying so I walked to the garden with a beautifully carved statue of an angel. It was funny that I used to believe in guardian angel. I remembered how I would think of Cloud as my guardian angel ever since that fall.

"Tifa, shouldn't you be in bed?" A deep, soft voice asked me. I whirled around slowly to see a young man with blood dripping from his mouth and blond hair, Cloud.

"Oh Cloud, are you alright?" I asked with concern.

"This is just a little scratch Tifa." He replied.

"What a coincidence that we meet here? I was going here to rest my mind a bit." Cloud smiled.

"A coincidence indeed Cloud, it's nice to see you, even though you're covered in blood." I joked. I gave him a light hug, careful not to put any pressure on his wounds. He looked shocked, but calmed down and put his arms around my waist, blushing at the process. I'm pretty sure he saw the bright hint of me turning red because he smiled.

"Hey, let's get back." He told me and took me by the hand, leading me back to our room. Oh Cloud, you don't know how much this means to me. I felt my heart pounding when I held onto his strong, but gentle hand. I never realized how much I truly loved him. I went closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder and sighed.

**Cloud's POV: **We entered the cold dark room.

"Thank you for being there for me when I needed you Cloud." She smiled.

"…No problem Tifa, it was actually you who was there for me. I had a lot of things on my mind and I couldn't get them from my head. I guess I needed someone to talk to." I told her. I sat on the bed and she squatted next to me.

"Hey, what's wrong? You can tell me can't you?" She asked me.

"……Maybe you are the only one that I can't tell." I sighed. She looked bewildered.

"Don't tell me you're going away!" She gasped.

"…After graduation, I will be promoted to an elite soldier, first class. I…I won't be able to see any of you anymore." I hesitated.

"…" Tifa was probably too shocked to speak. Sweat came down her face because she was fighting back tears.

"Ha, what are you talking about Cloud? I'm happy that you accomplished your dream!" She laughed nervously.

"Tifa, please…Don't lie like this to me. It only makes me feel worse." I sighed.

"…What do you want me to do? I'm not going to yell at you or stop you from going. Is that what you want?" She asked me softly.

"…I…" I couldn't speak. She held my hand.

"Cloud, I don't want you to be sad. If this is what you want, then go because I won't stop you. I may not like the idea of having you gone, but I know that we will see each other again. Promise me that when you fight, you will fight your hardest for us all." She sniffed. Her tears stayed suspended in her glittering eyes. I clenched my teeth and pulled her close to me. Her eyes widened in surprise as I gave her a slow, light kiss on the cheek and hugged her. I could feel her tears fall onto my back.

"How could I ever leave you Tifa?" I whispered absent-mindedly. She put her hands on my back and squeezed my shoulders. I love you Tifa, I just wish I could say it.

**Ray's POV: **I found myself running farther and farther away from the light and away from everything I knew and came to love. My eyes were filled with vengeance and hate. Black wings sprouted from my back and fangs appeared. I shrieked and screamed in agony. I finally returned from my nightmare and found myself twitching violently on the hard wooden floor in my classroom. I got up and clutched my head.

"Let it out, let your demonic side surface! Stop resisting the inevitable or you will be in pain!" The sensei ordered trying to persuade me.

"I WILL NEVER LET IT GO!" I shrieked. The sensei approached my and punched me hard across my face. I tasted my own blood and fell to the floor once again.

"Let your hatred control you because that is the only way to be free of pain. Forget your friends and your family and let the darkness take you!" He growled.

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU DEMON!" I screamed and charged into him with fierce power and knocked him into the wall.

"Err, I must get out." I scowled. I started to walk to the door, but the sensei appeared and kicked me back.

"Oof, stop it; I don't want to be you!" I shouted at him.

"What are you talking about? You are like me. You lost those who are precious to you and your anger boils. I'm only here to help you fight your past, to have control of yourself. I'm helping you to learn how to fight freely without your emotions. Your heart is full of darkness which makes it easy for you to collapse and die. Without control and strength, what would be the point of you living? You lived only because your friends support you. What if they weren't there? You have to learn to fight for and by yourself." He told me. My eyes widened with surprise. The sensei, he was helping me all this time. I always thought he was trying to drag me down into the darkness with him, but he knew that I would fight against it and get stronger.

"Thank you so much sensei, I thought that I hated you, but you've been helping me." I muttered. He nodded and helped me up.

"Now go on and rest. I've decided that you will be graduating early. It looks like you finally defeated your heart, though not completely. After you graduate, your personal training will take place." The sensei told me. I bowed a deep bow of respect and went out. Thank you sensei, you helped me.

**Squall's POV: **"Squall, I never seen so much progress done by someone so young! You handle the gunblade with such expertise. I'm glad for you. When you graduate, you will be in the special forces of the army along with the elites." The sensei smiled at me. I swung my blade hard to the side and shot a blast at the same time at the dummy which completely annihilated it.

"I'll be on my way sir." I told him and headed out.

"Squall, I don't want you to be a dog of the military. You can't always follow orders that you think are wrong. You can't be a fighting robot, so be careful." He warned me. I went out and spotted Ray on my way out. I expected to see a cold and quiet demeanor, but instead, I see a calm and sane person.

"……Why aren't you in bed Squall?" She asked me. I scoffed and smiled.

"What about you?" I asked her.

"I'm a ninja of the night Squall, I don't need sleep." She yawned. I chuckled for a bit before laughing. She laughed too.

"Who knew that you would be this cheerful?" We both asked each other in unison.

"I just had a good day Squall. I guess I'm not the killing machine I thought I was." She smiled.

"Well well, I never thought that you would be the one that would make me laugh at a time like this." He said sarcastically. She waved that comment off.

"You, you're going to be gone after graduation right?" She asked me. I was surprised she knew. I slowly nodded, afraid of her reaction.

"…It's alright. Being a ninja and all, I would have to go too." She spoke quietly. We stood there, across from each other for a while before Ray turned around and headed to our room. I followed her silently. When we reached the room we found Cloud and Tifa asleep on one bed. They were asleep next to each other, snuggled.

"……How…Cute." Ray smiled sarcastically. "…Ha…" I sighed and took off my black shoes and fell on my bed.

"…Hey Squall…This note." Ray observed. I positioned my head so I would be able to see Ray.

"It says that someone is waiting for me at the entrance." She read. She looked at me with a worried look. I quickly got up and unfortunately I woke the two babies.

"Hmm, what's wrong?" Cloud asked sleepily.

"Um…So what's wrong?" Tifa laughed nervously.

"Stop worrying because we saw you two sleeping like babies." Squall sighed.

"This note says that someone is waiting for me at the entrance." Ray restated. We all kept silent for a while.

**Ray's POV: **"What does it mean? Is it a trap?" Tifa asked.

"Our room has tight security so that means that this person who put this note in our room wants to see us privately." Squall observed.

"I'll check it out first because I can sneak around easier." I suggested.

"No, it's too dangerous. You may be walking into a trap. They'll be suspecting us." Cloud said.

"Don't you think I know that? Should we all go together and get killed then?" I demanded.

"Let her go Cloud, I trust in her ability." Squall commanded.

"Feh, even with her skills, do you think she'll touch someone who's stronger than her? What if it's her father?" He demanded.

"I thought of that already, but knowing Damien, he'll prolong my death. It's better this way." I told him.

"Are you crazy!" Tifa asked. I shook my head and flashed at them two fingers and sped off.

"Come back Ray!" Tifa shouted and was about to run after me but Squall held onto her.

"Trust her, she won't do anything stupid." Squall reassured her.

I made it to the entrance and found a person with a black cloak on. I slowly approached the person.

"I'm here, so what is it that you want?" I asked him cautiously.

"It's me Ray, your sensei." He said.

"What is this about?" I gasped.

"You took a while, but I knew that you would be suspicious." He smiled and threw his cloak away. I relaxed, but stayed alert no less.

"…I know of your lineage." He told me. I gasped.

"Your father, he was my ancestor's greatest enemy. My bloodline was cursed by him and every month I would change into a bloodthirsty demon. I also have a son that is cursed." He said.

"No, but don't you hate me? I'm that demon's daughter!" I shouted.

"At first I thought I hated you, but when I trained you, I realized how much you were like me. Being cursed, I left my son when his mother died." He told me.

"I'm sorry and thank you for everything sensei. How could you not hate me?" I asked him.

"…I admire you Ray. I never have seen anyone fight what they were with all their soul. It made me realize how weak I truly was. I regret ever leaving my son." He sighed.

"Is this why you made me come out in the middle of the night?" I asked him.

"Yes, but that's not all. After your graduation and your friends', you will be going back to him." He announced. My eyes widened and I gasped.

"NO! I will never go back to him!" I shouted.

"Keep fighting Ray, but you have to go back because your father has ceased paying for your education here. We kept you for many more months for free because you and your friends had talent that we never seen before. Since Squall doesn't graduate until he's 15, then you'll be here a little bit longer. I'm sorry, but financially we cannot keep paying for you." He explained.

"I can't go back, he'll kill us all even with the skills we posses." I told him.

"You didn't think that you would stay here for the rest of your lives did you?" He asked me.

"…Fine, send us back." I growled. I turned around and headed back to the room.

"What happened?" Squall asked me.

"It was my Sensei. We have bad news. After Squall's graduation, then we're heading back home." I broke the news.

"I-I can't believe it." Tifa whispered.

"He stopped paying many months ago, but they kept us because of our talents." I told them.

"What else is there?" Squall asked. He always has the knack of seeing right through me and he knows if I'm hiding something. I took one deep breath.

"My sensei, he is the cursed one." I told them.

"He's part of the demon slayers?" Squall asked bewildered.

"He knows of your lineage?" Tifa asked.

"He knows your father?" Cloud asked. I nodded.

"…We had to go back, sooner or later." Cloud agreed.

"You can't be serious Cloud." I told him.

"He's right; we all knew that this day would come. There's no point in hoping for the absurd." Squall scoffed.

"We still have a little bit of time left, so don't get all worked up yet. Let's relax." Tifa suggested. The room took an unexpected toll of silence. I took off my shoes and my black jacket off and threw myself on the bed and began to try to squeeze the life out of the pillow to release my anger. Tifa sat next to me and patted my back.

"We will be fine Ray, things will be okay." She reassured me.

"I hope your right." I sighed though my voice was muffled.

* * *

**It's time for them to go back. Their memories, the ones that they wanted to forget will come back to them at full force. What will happen to them? Even though they are together again, how will they stay together? Next, Chapter 8: Father**


	8. Father

**Chapter 8: Father **

**Squall's POV: **Though my face was straight and unnerving with emotionless expressions, inside I was shaking with fear and anger. How much did we all have to suffer? Why doesn't the pain inside stop? Every time I try to forget the pain of the past, it comes back to hit me at full force. All I wanted was the "things were finally looking up" phrase to come true in my life, but everything gets thrown down. I sat on my seat, waiting for graduation to come to an end. I've looked forward to this day with excitement, as a thought, but now I feel heavy with depression. I never thought that I would ever regret being 15. I'm sure the others are feeling the same about their new age.

"Squall Leonhart; please present yourself to the stage." My sensei called. I got up reluctantly.

"Squall has been the youngest gunblade master in the history of SOLDIER. I award you, your very own gunblade." The sensei smiled, giving me the blade. I took the blade and bowed.

"Sadly, you cannot be with us any longer. I wish you a safe journey, goodbye." The sensei bowed. I walked out of the doors, leaving everything I worked hard for behind. My friends stood outside waiting for me with grave expressions on their faces. I returned the same expression and hopped on the bus.

"Tell me, do you guys hate me? Tell me the truth." Ray asked us. I looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Don't you know the answer to that one Ray? I don't think anyone hates you." I replied.

"Squall is right. No one hates you for what you are and we are all involved so you can't push us away." Tifa scowled at Ray.

"I-I…" Ray was stunned at how Tifa responded. She looked angry and annoyed at Ray's question. "Hey, we're here." Cloud spoke with a frightened look. We got off the bus and stood in front of the house with memories coming back at us, hitting us at full force.

**Ray's POV: **I stood there along with the others, quiet and afraid. I took out my kunai knife.

"Stay here guys, I'm going in. Don't stop me because I have to do this." I told them.

"No, Ray! Don't even try!" Tifa shouted at me. "I told you not to stop me! You're always making things so complicated for me so stay out of it!" I shouted at her coldly. She took a step back, stunned.

"You know how dangerous it is so why do you insist on going alone?" Cloud asked me.

"I have to do this myself, this is my problem and you're not part of this so stay back." I snapped at him.

"…We are here for you so make sure you come out alive." Squall told me. I looked at him, surprised that he would let me go. He would probably be the one, who would try to stop me with all his power because he can be overprotective, but he let me go, he understood that I had to do this.

"Thanks Squall, I'll come back, I promise you all." I nodded. I walked toward the house, my heart pounding with every slow step. My hand slowly turned the doorknob and I was inside my home, my nightmare, my life.

**Tifa's POV: **I grabbed onto Squall's shirt with worry written all over my face.

"Why the hell did you let her go?" I shouted at him.

"She's okay, she's still alive alright?" He told her. I gripped at his shirt tighter and looked like I was about to scream.

"Uh, at least you don't hear a scream?" He tried. I looked at him with sadness and anger and started to bang my head at his chest.

"Ouch! Trust her would you? Let her do what she had to do years ago." He flinched. I let go and looked into his eyes.

"You're right Squall, I have to trust her. I've lacked the ability to do that lately I'm afraid." I told him. He gave me a small hug.

"Hey, letting her go was probably the hardest for me to do, but it is best." He smiled at me.

"Right, she has to find her father." I agreed.

"You always know what's right Squall, I'm glad." I acknowledged him. He blushed and scratched his neck, embarrassed.

"Ha, come on Squall, it's alright to brag." Cloud teased him.

"Shut up you two." He mumbled.

**Ray's POV: **I wandered around the living room remembering how my mother died. I saw her last smile before she went on without me. I touched the blood-stained carpet and scowled at the memory. It was so long, but the memory was too fresh and painful. I left the living room and went upstairs into my room and saw that nothing changed at all. It was an eerie feeling, almost forbidden. I held my used-to-be-favorite teddy bear, but instead of warmth and comfort, I felt cold and different. I put the bear back and sat on my small bed. The memories swarmed in my head, refusing to be quiet. I grasped my head and started my way downstairs, but I was stopped by a tall man with blood-red eyes and pitch black hair, father.

"…You've grown so much Ray." He hesitated. His voice, his appearance, he is the same person I knew since birth. Tears welled up in my eyes and I embraced him.

"…Dad, you don't know how much I longed to see you, the real you." I choked. He was shocked for a bit, but regained himself and held me tight.

"You shouldn't have come back. I couldn't pay for your education because the other me kept on fighting for many months, I'm sorry." He apologized.

"I don't care, as long as I see you again." I sniffed. He slowly pushed me away.

"You've transformed haven't you? Your hair and eyes, they're different and so are you." He observed. My heart felt heavy with guilt.

"It's my entire fault that you're like this. I wish that this never happened." Dad choked.

"If this never happened, then I wouldn't be born Dad, and I would never meet my friends. I-I don't want the good things to go away." I sobbed quietly. He rubbed my back and kissed me on the cheek.

"Come on, I need to show you some things before it's too late." He told me and led me downstairs. I was confused, what is he talking about? He handed me some papers which I quickly scanned.

"Dad! You can't be serious about getting us our own house!" I gasped. He nodded.

"I can't take care of you because of me. You'll also go to the school over there. Your new house is pretty far from here so thing will be okay. I already decorated it for you and stuff. All the food and extra stuff will come from your pocket. Everything else I paid for." He told me. I hugged him hard.

"Dad, I don't want to be separated from you! I want you back into my life! Everything in my heart hurt so much when I was at the school!" I cried.

"My dear daughter, never come back do you hear? Don't come back, leave everything behind and start a normal life, something I couldn't give you and something that you've always wanted." He whispered pushing me away. I reached out to him but he refused my hand.

"No, it's happening, isn't it Dad?" I asked him, tear-streaked. He nodded slowly.

"RUN AWAY RAY!" He screamed at me and started to transform. I could only stare at him in horror. His eyes turned blood-shot red and his teeth extended into fangs. I started to walk backwards, but froze when he stared straight at me. I fumbled around in my pocket for my kunai knife.

"GIVE ME BACK MY FATHER YOU DEMON!" I screeched at him.

"Ah, if it isn't my daughter, you've grown so much…You look a lot like me now, like father like daughter." He smirked. I charged at him with full speed, but he dodged to the left, grabbed my arm and flung me out the window.

**Cloud's POV: **We watched in horror and fright as Ray came crashing out the window, blood splashing onto the ground.

"Oh no, RAY!" We all cried in unison. We all went to help her, but we were suddenly knocked into the air and we crashed onto the hard, black street.

"Err…" I groaned. I quickly got back up and found myself face-to-face with Damien.

"You bastard, damn you!" I shouted at him. Suddenly, a flash of light blinded my eyes and knocked me back further.

"Gah!" I yelled.

"Cloud, are you alright?" Tifa called to me several feet away.

"Uh, yeah, I'm pretty sure." I gasped. Tifa looked at Damien with anger and she attacked him with many fast combos. I was surprised, but took this opportunity to check on Ray.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked her. Squall went to back Tifa up.

"C-Cloud, uh, I'm alright." She responded. I got her up and put her arm on my neck while I held her waist.

"Ouch, he's strong, but we have to stop him." Ray stated.

"Can you fight?" I asked her.

"Silly question you ask, of course." She smirked. I grinned and put out my two hands to give her a boost. She stepped on it and I flung her towards Damien. She "flew" through the sky and came down at him with a heavy kick at his head which made him fly right over Tifa. I ran over towards them with my sword in hand.

"Good going you two." I acknowledged both Ray and Tifa. Squall came over with his gunblade in hand. "Hey, we're not finished yet." Squall stated.

"Wait, we should get out of here while we can." Ray told us. We had questioned expressions on our faces. She spud off and we hesitantly followed. It was hard to keep up with both Ray and Tifa because they were incredibly fast. To think I thought that Squall and I were fast, it must have been a dream. We stopped when we reached the border to the city. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, why must you be so fast?" I panted.

"Ray gave me a few papers. I scanned through it.

"Well, well, let's get going." I smiled.

**Squall's POV: **I grabbed the paper and scanned through it myself.

"Unbelievable, we have our own house?" I questioned Ray.

"Yes, I spoke to my dad, my real dad, and found that out recently. We will be going to the school there and he will pay for all expenses, except food and other things. That will come from our own pockets. This is our chance to live normal lives together." Ray told us. However, her face was covered with guilt and sadness.

"You're coming with us aren't you?" Tifa asked her. "…Yeah, I'm going too." She responded softly. Cloud went over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, we'll get your dad back, but right now we have to focus on ourselves." He comforted her. Ray looked at him with disbelieving eyes, but nodded.

"Let's go then, let's go home." I smiled. We walked the rest of the way and got there right before sunset. The house was magnificent. It looked like a mansion! It was a beautiful white house. Inside the house had 6 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, one large kitchen, one enormous living room, and a big game room. (I might change it into a training room instead though.) Everything inside was already set for us like the beds and furniture. I checked the bathroom and was shocked. I got to say, this is an excellent way to split girls and boys. This was a large bathroom all together, but it was split in half with a glass door that you can't see through. There was a toilet on both of the sides, a spa, a shower, and two sinks on both sides. The floor was made of a nice light tan marble. Wow, I never thought we would ever live this luxurious.

I went back downstairs and met Cloud in the living room reading.

"Hey, I was in the garage and saw that we have our own black convertible and a motorcycle. Ha, not that we'll be able to drive it yet. This note from Damien says that once you're 16 then you can drive. Since you already learned to drive at SOLDIER, then you'll get your license when you're of age." Cloud reported.

"Oh, alright then, where's Tifa?" I asked. "She must be in the garage with Ray checking out the car. I didn't know that girls like them would be so interested." Cloud and I chuckled. I went to the garage.

"Oyo, isn't this cool?" Ray asked me. Hmm, I thought she'd be too depressed to even be interested in a car. I guess Tifa worked her usual magic.

"Yeah, it's really nice." I sighed.

"…Yeah…" Tifa sighed. She looked like she was somewhere else.

"Who'd ever thought that we would live richly?" She suddenly asked. I walked out of the garage to go to bed.

**Tifa's POV: **"Is something wrong with Squall?" I asked Ray.

"…He's not used to the idea. This is so sudden and I'm not adjusted yet either." She responded plainly.

"…Maybe I'm not being sensitive enough." I said.

"Ha, what in the world are you talking about? He's fine, he just feels responsible for everything, he'll get out of it soon enough." She smiled. I nodded and we went out of the garage and found Cloud watching T.V. "Hmm, it feels like T.V. is so new to me." He grumbled. Ray put her hand on his head.

"Hey, don't we all feel that way? We don't even know how to cook." Ray chuckled.

"Oh no, now that you brought that up, we have to learn how to cook! Oh no, what are we going to eat everyday?" I fidgeted. Cloud and Ray looked at me with a confused and aggravated look.

"Stop looking at me like that, we aren't eating fast food everyday so we have to cook." I spat.

"…You're right, but we have to get those products that have instructions on them." Cloud said while changing channels. Ray stretched and patted me on the back.

"Stop being so worried. We have all the time in the world now. We don't even have to work with the huge amount of money we got from scholarships." Ray brought up. I sighed and went up to bed.

**Cloud's POV: **I flipped through the channels and sighed at the non-interesting programs. Ray sat next to me.

"Hmm, even with cable, there isn't much to watch." I mumbled to myself.

"Hey, remember the channel we used to watch when we were kids that had that famous person, um, or sport…Oh yeah, blitzball!" Ray exclaimed.

"That sport, I remember it. Jecht was our favorite, but I'm pretty sure he retired already." I told her. I turned to the channel and watched the blitzball overseer announce.

"Our dear Jecht has retired, but he is never gone! His blood still lingers in our hearts today and his son continues that bloodline! Welcome Tidus, the blitzball star of the Zanarkand Abes!" The announcer roared. A blond haired, dark-skinned kid about our age stepped up and bowed.

"Geez, kids are ruling this sport now." I scoffed.

"Hey, they say that kid is going to be in a school in this area." Ray said.

"Hmm, so that's the school we're going to right? Great, we'll have lots of fan girls in the way." I scowled.

"Poor guy, I know how it feels." Ray pitied me.

"Well not too many guys want to even try to get near you, though they secretly admire you." I laughed.

"Funny guy aren't you, well we can't expect good things to come from a public school. It makes you feel superior somehow, like they are all lowly roaches with no lives." Ray bragged.

"I must admit that that's how I feel as well, but that's a bit harsh isn't it?" I asked her and turned her way.

"I don't know what you are talking about. We aren't saints so why can't you just call them worthless fools?" Ray smirked.

"I have to say, I like your attitude more and more. If it was the old Ray, she would probably smack me at the back of my head." I laughed.

"Nah, she wouldn't do that either. She would just giggle and tell you that's not nice." Ray corrected me. I looked at her with pity.

"Hey…" I started.

"No, I'm alright, thanks for your concern, but I'm alright with it now." She responded before I asked. I turned back to the T.V.

"Well, I'm going to bed now, so have fun." Ray informed me and went up. I flipped through the channels and finally turned it off, going upstairs to sleep as well.

* * *

**Chapter 8 is done finally. Wah, since school is coming so close for me, I might not be able to keep writing for a while. ANYHOW, are thing really going well for them? Will they truly live normal lives or will something bad happen again? Next, Chapter 9: Carnival Fun.**


	9. Carnival Fun

**Chapter 9: Carnival Fun **

**Tifa's POV: **I opened my window upstairs I took a good whiff of the early morning air when the sun is halfway up the horizon and felt the soft morning moist breeze gently brush my face. I went to the bathroom and found Ray there getting ready as well.

"Hmm, it's strange to see someone in the same bathroom as me." I smiled sarcastically. Ray turned around.

"Yesh, itsh strangesh to shee someone in the shame bashroom ash I." Ray sputtered. She still had her toothbrush in her mouth. "Hahahahaha!" I laughed. Ray spat in the sink.

"Hmm, did you even understand what I said?" She asked me. "Hee, yes I understood." I chuckled.

"Would you quiet down? I'm trying to floss." Squall shouted from the other side of the bathroom.

"Hmm, why can't you floss with a little noise?" I asked him.

"You startle me every time and I end up making my gums bleed." He scoffed.

"Hahahahahaha!" Ray laughed.

"Ouch! Err, Ray would you shut up?" He growled. When we were done, we went downstairs, snickering at Squall down the way. Squall being irritated, smacked me in the back of my head.

"Ouch, Squall, that wasn't nice!" I giggled.

"How long does it take you guys to get down here? We should get going and get something to eat. Your dad called and said we could take one day off and go to school the day after." Cloud announced.

"Hmm, so the school season already started without us. I hate entering a place and have eyes stared at you." Ray sighed.

"Hey, let's get our minds out of that and have fun!" I suggested and snatched the newspaper from Cloud.

"Err; I guess you can have that." Cloud mumbled.

"There's a carnival close here, why don't we hang out there? We should find a restaurant and eat too." I suggested. We all nodded a whatever.

"Hey, cheer up and let's have fun." I smiled.

We walked in the busy city and found a small restaurant.

"I'll have the bacon and eggs." Cloud ordered. After we ate we walked toward the carnival.

"Are you sure it's this way? I have that feeling." Ray sighed.

"Well, on the map it says this way, doesn't it?" I asked.

"Hey, get on the roof Ray and take a look." Squall told her. Ray, being cocky and boastful, jumped on the roof without a second thought to the easily entertained public.

"Did you see that! That girl just jumped normally up the roof!" A bystander exclaimed.

"She was with those other people! Can they do the same thing?" Another asked.

"Hey why don't we ask?" The first bystander suggested.

"Jerk, this isn't supposed to happen. Squall, you should have known that Ray would be reckless." Cloud scoffed.

"Um, yeah…" Squall sweated.

"Hmm, we were going the wrong way. It's to the right." Ray announced.

"Let's go before something ugly happens!" I twitched. We sprinted and found some people were following us.

"They must be entertainers at the carnival!" The bystander concluded.

"#$, they think we're clowns!" Cloud cussed. We managed to sneak into a dark alley and lose them.

"Gasp, damn it Ray, putting us in trouble on our day off." Cloud gasped.

"…Eh, sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention." She chuckled. Cloud started to shout many profanities at her and Squall joined him for a little bit before he slumped to the wall.

"You think you're so hot you…" Cloud was about to cuss again, but luckily I put my hand over his mouth.

"That's enough, just remember, this is our first time being out in the real world, so they're bound to be a few mistakes with us blending in." I told him. Cloud lost his steam and slumped on the wall.

"Well, now that you're done talking trash to me, why don't we shop for clothes? The carnival won't open until noon, so we have time." Ray suggested. We nodded.

**Cloud's POV: **We entered a mall and looked for clothes.

"You boys go over there and we will look for our own clothes." Ray grinned.

"Ha, have fun then." I grinned. Squall and I looked for my own clothes. Hmm, I think I'll take this black turtle-neck sleeve-less shirt. I took a pair of plain black pants to go with it. I went into the room to try it on and it all fits, of course. I couldn't help but feel like something's missing…

"Hey Cloud, are you done?" Squall knocked at my door. He is wearing a white sleeve-less shirt that wasn't so long, about to his waist with regular black pants, but it wasn't so plain with all the belts and with accessories on his thigh. Ah, accessories, that's what I needed.

"Hmm, why don't we fix you up?" Squall chuckled.

"I noticed what I was missing." I smiled. He gave me some accessories. Now I have metal thick bracelets over my finger-less gloves and my pants were tucked into my boots with metal fragments on my ankles.

"Well, let's check on the girls." Squall suggested. We bought the clothes and looked for Tifa and Ray.

"Hey guys, are you done yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, just wait for Ray." Tifa smiled. She was wearing a mid-sleeved white shirt that showed part of her stomach with a tight, black mini-skirt. She wore dark brown gloves and had boots that covered her entire ankle. I couldn't help but blush. She was so beautiful even in her normal clothes. Squall seemed to have noticed and elbowed me when Ray came out. We were all a bit stunned at what we saw, or rather, slightly frightened.

Ray wore a black tank top that revealed most of her midriff and she had black pants on with bandage-looking things tied around her knee. She had long fingerless gloves that were few inches below her shoulders. She also had a few metal bracelets on each arm.

"Well, we could say that that is a very dark look. But, normally we would just see a regular white shirt and shorts." Tifa chuckled nervously.

"Is it too much for you? Well, I like it so let's get going." She scoffed.

"She really looks like a demon." Squall whispered to Tifa.

"Shh, don't let her hear you." Tifa quietly scowled.

"Hey, I hear that. Is it wrong to deny my heritage?" Ray teased.

"Don't say that, even for fun, it just makes me twitch." Squall disapproved.

"Alright 'big brother', I'll listen to whatever you say." Ray sighed sarcastically. He then smacked her at the back of her head.

"Ouch!" Ray shouted. We headed to the fair.

**Squall's POV: **What Ray said really bothered me for some reason. Deny her heritage, it's what she always wanted, but it makes me feel, is she really on our side, is she really fighting, or is she accepting who she truly is? Why is this bothering me? I know her too well though, but she's changed and she isn't who I knew. Before, she was so sweet, so caring, and always full of energy. This other person, she's completely different, opposite. What am I supposed to think, to do? I know she is denying it, it's loud and clear, but I can't help but feel like I can't trust her. Some parts of her are still the same even though she's changed. It seems like she has two sides to her personality, a cold, lonely, rejecting person and the other she seems to get along with everyone, joking, laughing, and smiling. Maybe it's just getting to my head. We walked down the road and finally made it to the fair.

"Ooh, why don't we go to the roller coaster over there?" Ray asked us.

"…Whatever." Cloud said apathetically. We went on several rides before splitting up. Tifa and Ray went somewhere while I hung out with Cloud.

"Hey Squall, something's bothering you, I can tell." He said.

"…Yeah…I'm concerned about Ray." I sighed.

"It's not like she's going to get hurt any day." He started.

"…No, it's not that. I just can't seem to like this new person. I just have that sense of duty, sense to keep her safe, but I can't help but despise her." I confessed shaking my head.

"…I see. Well, she can't help it. She's still the same person, but you forget how hard she tries to fight. It's not the heritage she's fighting against; it's the person inside her that she's fighting." Cloud explained. Am I really forgetting that?

"Hmm, is that why you chose to go with me? I might've had a better time with Ray nagging me." He teased.

"Shut up. Maybe it's just what she said that bothered me. It's like she's gone." I sighed.

"Hey, you've been separated for a long time and it takes time to rekindle that bond you know. Ha, listening to Tifa all the time, I feel like I've become a preacher." He laughed.

"I know what you mean. You try too hard to smile Cloud." I grinned. Cloud stopped smiling and nodded.

"Yeah, it feels like a daily thing, a smile." He sighed.

"Well, let's go get some ice cream." I suggested.

**Ray's POV: **Are things really going well? Is this a dream? Am I gone from this nightmare? I wake up and find myself in a quiet room, dark and cold, but when I look at myself, nothing changed.

"Hey wake up Ray." Tifa said.

"…Yeah…" I replied. "Why don't you ever discuss with Squall? Why must you act so happy?" She asked me.

"I can't, I get the feeling that he doesn't trust or like me anymore." I told her.

"Squall…I know what you mean, but he'd listen wouldn't he? You try too hard and you end up sitting in the dark." Tifa warned me.

"What can I do? I'm haunted by memories, my father, and my mom's death. How can I throw that away when it keeps coming back?" I asked her.

"…It's hard, even for you, but you're strong. Ha, things haven't changed yet. We are all still caught up in the past, in everything that has happened. You and Squall have the problem of never telling each other how you feel and stuff even if you're closest to each other." Tifa observed.

"What do I say to him, help me, I'm haunted with memories?" I asked coldly.

"…Ask him to be there for you." She replied plainly. I was shocked at what she said.

"Tifa…You know everything, don't you?" I asked. She patted my back.

"Let's leave that all behind and have fun." She said.

After a few rides, I felt like I could truly smile, but it never came. Tifa grabbed my arm and dragged me to get ice cream. She laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with her. My eyes lit up and I laughed out loud, a sound without teasing, joking, but a laugh that is carefree.

"Hmm, chocolate is nice so I'll have that." Tifa ordered.

"I'll have strawberry." I said. We stood licking our ice cream, and then a few boys some years older than us approached.

"Hey babes, want to hang out? It's a big place here, so it's good to have some escorts and guides." A guy flirted.

"…Hi and sorry, we're almost about to go home." Tifa apologized. Ugh, I hate guys like these. It makes my blood boil.

"Hey, we'll take you home. We could drive you." The same guy suggested.

"Sorry, we can't drive with strangers." I said coldly.

"Well, I'm Michael and these are my friends, Gerald and Hay." He introduced.

"I'm Tifa and this is Ray." Tifa introduced us. I nudged her and gave her a gave-them-too-much-information look.

"I like the dark one." Hay and red-haired 5'7 said. Don't tell me he's talking about me.

"That's nice, now be on your way, we have no interest in hanging out with a bunch of thugs like you." I scoffed.

"Why you little…You know what, you are driving me nuts so I'm just going to force you." Michael growled at me.

"So, you want to fight? I could use the practice." I grinned.

"Ray, don't do this. I'm sorry, she just doesn't trust anyone, but we can't hang out, I'm sorry." Tifa bowed. Suddenly Michael grabbed Tifa's arm and Hay grabbed my hair.

"Hey let go you bastard!" I roared.

"Sorry, you're too cute." Hay snickered.

"Hey, let them go." Someone ordered. We all turned to see who it was.

A guy who looks like my age with long, black raven hair and ruby eyes stood there with a girl behind him. She's a brunette like Tifa with bright blue eyes.

"Who's going to make me?" Michael growled.

"What's your name and what business do you have with these girls?" Hay asked.

"I'm Vincent and what you're doing isn't very nice." He smirked.

"Vincent, please be careful." The girl behind him warned.

"Don't worry Lucrecia, I'll be quick." Vincent told her. "Hey, get out of here while you can!" I shouted at him which earned me a blow at my stomach.

"Ugh, you make me sick!" I shrieked at Hay.

"No Ray, don't do anything that you'll regret." Tifa told me.

"The girl is right." Michael said and got a bit close to Tifa.

"Ha, are you ready Tifa?" I asked her. She nodded. At the same time we thrust our ice creams into our opponents face and ran off.

"Thanks for trying to help Vincent!" I shouted back at him. He looked stunned but waved us off making Lucrecia happy.

**Cloud's POV: **I enjoyed my ice cream and walked with Squall. Suddenly I heard running footsteps and found myself being violently dragged away and my ice cream flew off.

"WH-What the hell is going on!" I shouted. I looked up and found myself being dragged away by Tifa.

"No time to chat Cloud, we're out of here." Tifa spoke urgently. Squall was being dragged the same way. The next minute I found myself in the same dark alley that we've been. We were all panting.

"Now tell us what is going on." Squall demanded.

"Let's see, in simplest terms, put two girls alone in a carnival and a group of boys together and what do you get?" Ray sarcastically stressed.

"Causing trouble again, weren't you." I sighed.

"You're not getting away!" Michael shouted spotting us.

"Great, well I'm in the mood for blood." Squall grinned.

"So, you're their boyfriends? Well, I guess we'll have to take them down, right boys?" Michael snickered.

"These chickens don't look worth eating." Hay snickered. They came with a lot more people now.

"It's time to party then." I smiled.

"You're right." Michael agreed.

"You two just go home, we'll deal with them." Squall ordered Ray and Tifa.

"Too late, they're surrounding us." Ray said lazily. Finally, something I wanted to do.

Squall and I charged in to fight even though they were carrying weapons; we easily dodged their attacks and countered quickly, bringing them all down. Tifa and Ray sped along the wall and knocked out many of the gang members.

"Are they GODS? How could they bring half of our gang in a minute?" Michael gasped disbelievingly.

"Phew, what a good sweat." I smirked.

"Better run or we'll sentence you to eternity in hell." Ray smirked in an intimidating way.

"Err, you'll pay for this!" He shouted and ran off.

"…You two shouldn't have made them mad. We don't want to get in unnecessary trouble." I sighed.

"They were trying to force us into 'hanging out' with them." Tifa argued.

"…Let's go home; I think we had enough fun for one day." Squall smiled.

"I must admit, I did have a little fun." Ray smiled. Squall looked surprised at her for some reason.

"Come on, let's get going before curfew." I told them. At home Tifa and I went upstairs first while Ray and Squall stayed behind. The two of us stood behind a wall and spied on them. I hope things don't get ugly.

**Ray's POV: **"I'm sorry for causing trouble…" Ray started.

"No, I know what happened, you don't have to apologize." He said. Here I am my real and honest self, scared and lonely.

"…Squall; I know how you feel about me. To you I'm a stranger, an uninvited guest. I don't blame you for feeling that way." I explained and sat on the couch. I expected to see a surprised expression, but he kept the same cold and straight face.

"…Yeah, that's right. I'm having trouble accepting you. I'm sorry." He apologized.

"I said I don't blame you Squall. I'm having trouble finding out who I really am too." I replied. He looked at me anxiously.

"Ever since this change, I felt inside the caring, the smiles disappear. I tried to cover it up with a fake smile, lies and arrogance. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I never had a chance to talk to you or maybe I was too scared." I told him.

"…I'm sorry for not trusting you. I guess those 'lies' made me think that you were different, on another side. It's better to be yourself or you will only make an illusion and get lost in it." He told me. I looked at him, straight in his eyes, but he turned away abruptly.

"…I-I wanted to say sorry that I couldn't protect you from the times when you were in danger. I couldn't do anything; I was helpless, frozen and weak. I let you get hurt and I couldn't protect you like I was supposed to do." He confessed.

"Gah, are you still moping about that? I can't believe you, and here I thought that you were able to throw the past behind you! I thought that you were a lot stronger than us, but you linger there just as long as I have." I shouted at him. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, angry at himself. I got up and touched his shoulder.

"Squall, I forgive you, you have been forgiven all this time. Why can't you just accept it? Can you forgive me?" I asked him with tears welling up in my eyes. He looked at me with wet shining eyes and embraced me.

"I'm so sorry! I should have just been there for you, but instead I started to despise you." He whispered. I held him and buried my face into his chest.

"Thank you big brother, I needed that. I'm sorry for hurting you." I sniffed. He squeezed me slightly.

* * *

**Sniff They slowly fight away their differences, their flaws and become greater. Now, how will the fare when it comes to school? Don't miss Chapter 10: First Day of School.**


	10. First Day of School

**Chapter 10: First Day of School **

**Tifa's POV: **Seeing Squall and Ray's little scene almost brought tears to my eyes. They didn't have time to bond like brother and sister, but now, things are different, better and I'm glad that everything worked out. I quickly got ready and found Cloud making eggs.

"Wow, I never thought that you could cook!" I exclaimed.

"Well, my mom showed me how to make scrambled eggs when I was a kid. She had to work so I had to take care of myself, well, you know that already." He said.

"Ha, this is quite amusing." I chuckled.

"What is so wrong with me cooking?" He asked me.

"No, not that at all, it's just that you're so tough. It just doesn't fit you." I laughed.

"Hey, don't you know that Squall gardens?" He asked me.

"What! Squall gardens!" I gasped.

"Well, at least he used to. Sun always made him plant flowers. She never let Ray because she always gets dirty and she trusts Squall to get the job done." He chuckled.

"How come I didn't know that?" I asked him.

"That's because you were sick that day with the allergies. You can't stand the pollen." Cloud replied.

"Hmm, I see. That's not fair." I pouted.

"…Yeah." Cloud said silently. I looked at him curiously.

"Cloud, is something wrong?" I asked him.

"Hmm? Oh, no not really." He smiled, but I could tell that that was fake.

"Hey, if something bothers you, just tell me." I encouraged him.

"It's alright, it's nothing so don't worry about it." He replied. I hope it's nothing serious.

We arrived at the school and received our schedules.

"Why look at that, we have all of our core classes together." I smiled.

"Why did you make me sign up for art?" Ray scoffed.

"Oh come on Ray, you need something to soothe you after P.E." I explained. Ray grumbled and walked toward the first class, dodging students.

"We should get going too." Squall said.

"Hey, are they new? Those guys are kind of cute!" A girl squealed.

"Uh oh, you're going to have a fan club you two." I laughed.

"Careful Tifa, a lot of these guys have wandering eyes." Cloud warned me.

"Don't be so worried Cloud, I'll be fine." I sighed. We entered our class and endured the many stares and whispers. Cloud was right, a lot of these guys have wandering eyes.

"Welcome to Balamb High. Class, these people have transferred from SOLDIER so please be nice. Go on and choose a seat." The sensei told us. Squall and Cloud sat behind Ray and me.

"He's so hot!" A girl squealed.

"Is she talking about you or me?" Cloud mumbled.

"…You're closest so it's you." Squall mumbled back. This is going to be quite a day.

**Ray's POV: **After the first class, I took my books and followed Squall out.

"Ray, are you okay?" Squall asked me.

"…Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm okay." I lied.

"…" Squall kept silent. His silence made me feel nervous.

"Oof!" I yelped when a person violently shoved me into the ground.

"Hey, Ray!" Squall gasped. All my books were scattered and I looked up and my attacker.

"Grr, Michael, what do you want!" I hissed.

"Ooh, the little snake hissed! I want revenge you #$!" He barked. I expected Squall to come over, but he was being retrained by his thugs.

"Let me go you monkeys!" Squall shouted. Groups of people surrounded us.

"Now, I'll let you taste your own blood!" He hissed at me. Suddenly, someone went past the crowd and pushed Michael back, hard.

"Get back Michael, or else." Tifa breathed. He was hesitant at first, but somehow she made him retreat.

"Err, let's go you guys." He growled and his gang dispersed, releasing Squall. He ran to me.

"Ha, are you alright?" He asked me.

"…Mmm, yeah I'm alright." I sighed. He helped me up.

"No, does he have a girl already? She's not very pretty though!" Some girls protested rather loudly.

"Let's get going. Where's Cloud?" Squall asked.

"He's coming." Tifa smiled.

"Tifa, thanks for helping, even though we could have done it on our own." I thanked her.

"Don't mention it; I couldn't let you have all the fun." She smiled. I shook my head and scoffed.

"Hey, are we going or not?" Cloud asked, quite coldly. I wonder what is wrong with him lately. Ever since we came here, he began to act cold.

As we entered our next class, groups of girls began to swarm around Squall and Cloud.

"Hi my name is…"

"Hey, pay attention…" He's so hot!" The girls squealed. The place was congested and I was pushed and shoved all over the place.

"ERR, GET AWAY FROM ME!" I roared. The girls screamed and backed away. I hunched over, walking towards them with fury all over my face.

"You #$, you sluts, you are all going to pay!" I chuckled evilly. Squall restrained me from attacking them.

"Hey, they're not worth it Ray." He strained.

"Ha, let me go Squall, or else I'll really get violent." I growled.

"…Stop it Ray, the sensei is coming." Tifa warned me. I stopped panting and breathed normally.

"Ah, you must be the new students, welcome! Please make yourselves at home!" The sensei smiled. We sat in desks next to each other. I still felt a bit steamed and was ready to hit someone, but tried hard to mange it. (I broke four pencils already, damn!)

"Alright now, interview as many people as you can about what they like. We will analyze the data later." The sensei instructed. Oh no, I don't like this. People got up from their seats and began to do their assignment. The same girls flocked over to Cloud and Squall, bothering them.

"Not again." Cloud sighed scratching his head.

"Hey girl, what's your phone number?" A guy asked Tifa. She blinked a few times.

"Sorry, I don't think that's one of the questions. Ask something else." She grinned. I stared at Squall for a while and he stared a 'could-you-help-me' look. I shrugged and got up.

"It looks like you two need a hand!" I yelled over the squeals. Some girls went quiet with fear while others kept chatting away.

"You girls better back off, or something ugly will happen." I growled, getting in touch of my rage again. This time, my eyes glowed brighter than normal and freaked many girls into retreating.

"Thanks Ray, they might have ripped my shirt." Squall sighed at put his hand over his face.

We all took a seat and a girl in front of Cloud turned around and introduced herself.

"Hello, my name is Aeris Gainsborough. If you need any help, you can ask me!" She smiled brightly. She had long, brown, braided hair with a pink bow. She wore a light pink mid-sleeved shirt and a pink skirt. Many people say that this 'Aeris' is a very good student. Ha, she'll probably use that reputation to get at Cloud. Tifa looked bothered by that girl. She looked slightly sad, but continued to do her work.

"Ray Li, please get to work." The sensei ordered.

**Squall's POV: **I was getting really tired of the constant attention. I wished that this day would be over soon. As I look at the clock, it looked like the hands never moved. I sighed and found myself staring straight at a girl who was smiling at me.

"Hi, I'm Rinoa Heartily. Are you alright?" She asked me. She had long black hair with tones of brown and dark blue eyes. She wore a short-sleeved, V-neck, black shirt with a dark blue skirt.

"…No." I replied bluntly. She turned around and giggled. What is with these girls? I'm so tired of them that it seems like Ray and Tifa are guys now because they act so different. I feel so stressed out lately. Are things moving too fast that I can't catch up? Maybe I should just be an invalid in bed. After what seemed like an hour or more, the class finally ended and we all went out of the hall.

"Ugh!" Ray groaned when someone knocked her aside. All her books spilt on the ground.

"Err, you jerk." Ray growled.

"Heh, watch your back pretty girl, you're next." Michael smiled. I grabbed Michael by the collar and had a fierce expression on my face.

"Don't touch her you stalker." I snapped at him.

"Squall, let him go, he's not worth it." Ray sighed. I let him go and he shot off.

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up." Ray told me.

"Are you sure? Alright, I'll explain to the sensei about the situation. Let's hope that you won't get in trouble." I agreed.

**Vincent's POV: **I walked in the hall and saw a girl picking up books. Apparently she dropped them. I went over to her and picked up the rest of her books.

"Here you go." I gave it back to her.

"Huh? Oh, thank you." She thanked me and she was quite surprised.

"You might want to get to class." I told her. She looked at me in the eyes. Hmm, she looks familiar, wait, is she the girl from the fair? She has those red eyes and black, white hair.

"Uh, you're the one that helped me back at the fair." She exclaimed.

"Yes, we have met. I'm Vincent Valentine." I introduced myself to the young woman.

"I'm Ray Li." She replied.

"I hope you didn't need my help from those thugs?" He asked.

"Oh no, I'm fine. We took care of them." She smirked. What an interesting girl.

"Well, I suppose you need to get to class? Goodbye then." I smiled.

"Yes, well I'll see you later then." She bowed and ran. The fair…That event came back to me, hard. I saw my precious Lucrecia with me. We walked in the night together hand in hand.

"Vincent, do you think they got away alright? I'm kind of worried." Lucrecia asked me. I patted her soft hand.

"I'm sure they'll be okay, they said so too. You shouldn't concern yourself." I told her.

"But Vincent, how could you not worry? Well, let's forget it and go home." She smiled her brilliant smile. I leaned over to her and kissed her on the lips lightly.

"I hope you had fun." I smiled at her.

"Oh Vincent, how could I not have fun?" She giggled. I shook off the memory. I can't afford to remember Lucrecia, or it'll hurt. Why did she have to go? I held my head and became quite dizzy.

"No, I have to focus." I whispered to myself and headed to class.

**Cloud's POV: **After the classes, we headed out to lunch. When we all got our food, we went to find seats.

"Hey, over here Squall, sit with me!"

"Cloud, I saved a seat for you!"

"Yo, Tifa, here's a seat for you babe!" Our fans roared. Ray is lucky. After the temper problems she presented to the class, many people fear her.

"Why don't we sit over there?" Ray suggested. I looked where she was pointing to see an empty bench. Squall nodded. We went over there and a person with long black hair had already sat in a bench next to us.

"Oh, you're him!" Tifa exclaimed.

"Who?" Squall and I asked in unison.

"…Shut up Tifa." Ray mumbled. Tifa threw a fry at me.

"Ouch, why the hell did you do that?"She snapped at her. She cleared her throat. I didn't exactly understand what was going on.

"Thank you again for trying to help us back there." She bowed. I see, I guess this guy stood up for them.

"I want to thank you gir…" Ray stopped when she saw his grief-stricken face when she was about to mention 'girlfriend'.

"I meant thank you for that noble act." Ray quickly finished and sat down with sweat dripping down her face. We ate in silence until he spoke up.

"So, you're all new and yet you're already popular and the talk of the school?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah, unfortunately it's true. It's hard to even move from one class to another." Tifa sighed.

"I know how you feel. That happened to me too." He chuckled.

"So are you from around here?" He asked. From around here… I never wanted to call this place home again. I felt horrid and started to sweat.

"…Yeah, we live close here." Squall responded with a slight grave-expression.

**Tifa's POV: **We spoke with Vincent for a while. He surprises me. I found out how alike he is to us. He's quiet, cold, and lonely like Squall yet he's polite and kind. Even Ray, who practically hates everyone and calls them trash, took some interest to the black haired fellow. Cloud and Squall came back. Hmm, everything looks normal between them.

"…So, what were we talking about?" Ray asked getting back on the subject.

"…Oh, yeah, I live with my aunt." Vincent remembered.

"Ah, I see." Ray replied. "Do you live with your parents?" He asked me.

"…Well, uh, no…" I hesitated.

"We live together alone." Ray replied.

"Why did you tell him that?" I asked her rather harshly.

"What's so wrong?" Ray asked with the same harshness.

"Hey, that's enough. Well, now you know Vincent. We all live together. All of our parents are dead so we all live together." Squall explained. He didn't seem to care, but Cloud and I are a bit nervous revealing that information.

"…I see, so you're all orphans. Well, so am I. My parents died and I was left to my Aunt. However, I don't think she likes me very much." He smiled nervously. I was amazed at his response. I didn't think that anyone would be like us. I felt like we really found someone, a friend to talk to.

"Hmm…" I smiled brightly. Vincent looked at me with fondness and I found myself staring straight at him. In the corner of my eye, I saw Cloud getting upset for some reason. The bell rung and we all threw away our trash and walked towards the school. I hope Cloud isn't getting the wrong idea. Hmm, I kind of like how protective he is over me. I extended my hand towards Vincent.

"So, are we friends?" She asked him. He looked shocked at first but smiled and accepted her hand.

"Oh, alright then…friend." He smiled. "Heh, good luck, you'll need it if you're around us." Ray warned.

"Ha, she's right. It's not too late to take back what you said." Squall grinned unexpectedly.

"I'll take my chances." He replied.

* * *

**Yes! I've been waiting for a while to stick Vincent in. Will their be some romantic struggles? How does Tifa really feel about him or Ray? Squall doesn't seem to care much, but Cloud seems to be getting a bit touchy now, will their friendship last? Next, Chapter 11: A New Friendship**


	11. Tensions of Friendship

**Chapter 11: Tensions of Friendship **

**Vincent's POV: **Who knew that I would make friends? The truth is, I didn't want to make any friends, but they somehow lured me to become open. They are really a unique set of people and I perfectly fit in them, maybe a little. I hope that they will never learn of my dreaded past, my nightmare. It still haunts me till this day and I can never let it go. As I walked to class, a flashback of Lucrecia filled my head.

"Lucrecia, what are you doing?" I gasped as I ran to her. She had a knife in her hand and tears flowed out of her beautiful sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Vincent, I can't do this anymore." She cried.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, fearful that she would end her own life.

"I'm sorry." She said again and raised the knife to strike.

"No, stop it, LUCREIA!" I shouted as I ran to her. Every heartbeat passed, every step taken was too late to stop her. She struck herself in her heart and blood from her caring heart spilt. She smiled one last time before she collapsed into my arms. My eyes were opened wide and rain poured from out of nowhere. I held her tightly in my arms.

"LUCRECIA! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I cried. Tears overflowed my eyes.

"UUUUUUAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I roared in agony. It wasn't until days later that I found out that she suffered from a mysterious disease. Why did she end her life like that? How could she? I snapped out of my insanity and headed to my Science class, which to my surprise, my new friends were in.

"Urk, this is your class too?" Ray asked. I nodded with a shocked expression on my face. I recovered and smiled. Ray cocked her head to the side in a confused look.

"So, how many classes do you have with us?" She asked me.

"Huh?" I questioned. We compared schedules. Apparently, I have a class with all of them in Science and in Archery and Art with Ray and Tifa.

"Huh, why are you taking ridiculous classes with them?" Cloud asked which Tifa thought was rather harsh because she nudged him in the side.

"Ha, ha, that's alright Tifa, I get that a lot. I just like to ease my mind with stuff like that. I got a lot going on so I like to just relax." I replied.

"See Cloud, at least someone is intelligent and wise." Tifa stated. Cloud scowled and scoffed.

"Hmm, is it just me or does someone seems a bit…Unusual?" Ray smirked. Tifa blushed suddenly and quickly turned her head away. I had no idea what was going on, but I guess Ray said something that made Tifa embarrassed. For some reason, Cloud keeps looking at me with a strange look, not angry, but almost disappointed maybe. No matter how strange they act, I feel like I could loosen up towards them. I'm willing to give it a try as well.

"Alright class, I want you get into groups of two. You will be doing a lab, heating a chemical at the right temperature and record its reaction." The sensei instructed. This set a problem for us because there were five of us.

"I'll go look for someone, why don't you guys pair up?" I volunteered.

"No Vincent, I'll go with some of my other friends over there, you guys have fun!" Tifa exclaimed. She ran over to a friend of her and we could here them chatting happily.

"Hmm, well who wants to go with whom?" Squall asked. We sat there thinking silently.

"…Why don't you two work together?" Cloud suggested.

"Huh? Are you talking about Vincent and me?" Ray asked.

"Well then it's decided." Cloud immediately said and went towards a sink preparing for the lab. Squall looked a bit stunned, but got up and followed Cloud's odd decision. Ray outreached her hand towards Cloud, surprised and aggravated.

"That jerk, he's not supposed to make decisions for himself." She mumbled.

"…No use sitting around here, let's get to work." I told her. She nodded reluctantly. The thing I noticed about Ray is that she seems to have a hard time adjusting to change and she seems not to trust me unfortunately.

"So, do you want to heat it?" I asked her.

"Even if I do it correctly, I always manage to blow things up." She mumbled.

"Hey, why don't you just give it a shot, it'll be alright." I encouraged her.

"Feh, so why aren't you doing it?" She scoffed. She's amazingly cold. A second ago she was laughing and joking around and now she seems to seclude herself. Ray fumbled with the hard-to-put-on gloves.

"Ha, let me do that for you." I said. Just when she was about to protest, I already slipped them both on. She looked at me disbelievingly and shrugged.

"Temperature is 101 and our objective is 120, so how long until we shift it?" Ray asked me.

"Let's see, precisely 30 seconds." I answered. Ray shifted it very slightly and she seemed to be putting much effort because drops of sweat ran down her fair skin.

"…Alright, so what's the next…" She panted, but stopped short as the beaker began to crack.

"Crap." Ray muttered and immediately after that the beaker dropped into the sink and blew up smoking both of us at the same time.

"Gah, what the hell happened?" I choked and waved around trying to clear the smoke.

"Damn it, this always happens to me!" She complained. When the smoke cleared the two of us were black from the fire. We stared at each other and blinked several times.

"Ha, ha…" I chuckled and she followed after that. In a few moments we were bursting out with laughter and everyone in the class joined in.

"Alright, I'm glad no one got hurt; please go wash up you two." The sensei instructed. We went out of the room to clean up and chuckled some more out of the way.

**Cloud's POV: **"That was amusing I guess." I smiled.

"…I never thought that Ray would ever laugh like that with anyone. I guess she's growing up." Squall absent-mindedly stated.

"By the way, what do you have against Vincent? Why did you pair up with me? Do you want to avoid him?" Squall asked slyly.

"Erk, well, it's not what you think…" I said nervously.

"Heh, yeah, I'm real sure." Squall said sarcastically. We ran our fingers through our hair at the same time and let out a sigh.

"This is getting old…" Squall grunted.

"…Yeah…" I replied while looking at Tifa. Does she like Vincent? What does she see in that guy anyway? From what I see, he can't be trusted at all. Vincent's an enigma and no one knows what he will do.

"…OUD, CLOUD! Why aren't you listening?" Squall snapped at me. I whirled back into reality.

"Sorry, I was thinking." I apologized. Squall gave me this funny look and resumed the project. Am I the only one who cares? I would think that Squall and Ray would chase the guy away, so why is he an exception? What am I, jealous? No, I can't be, I have no reason to be…Tifa, she's so far away from my reach, am I losing her? "Cloud, please pay attention." The sensei asked of me.

**Ray's POV: **Was I just laughing right now? Did I just do that in front of Vincent? I stared at the mirror wet from splashing too much water on myself. Most of my hair covered my face, but I could still see. I ran my fingers through my hair and shook my head. Of all people, why do I feel comfortable around Vincent? I don't know him well enough to call him my friend though. I looked into my red eyes, my blood red eyes and saw two people in them, two completely different people. One person had short black hair with red eyes that pierced that blackest of all darkness. The other had long pure white hair with eyes that would soothe the strongest storm. These two people struggle for control over one another inside of me and I feel that I'm losing myself more and more. I tilted my head down and let the drops of water flow back to the sink.

"Ray, are you done yet?" A familiar voice asked.

"…Yeah, I'm coming out." I replied to the voice. I walked out, forgetting that my hair was still wet.

"Well, you made a great effort trying to dry yourself I see." He said sarcastically. I felt drops of water run down my back and blushed slightly.

"Oh well, let's get back." He smiled at me. He went ahead first and I studied his back. It's like he has a shield, a strong shield because I can't pierce into his mind, his heart. What is he hiding and why should such a strong barrier be put up? He turned around as if he could feel my eyes stabbing his back.

"You have a question in your eyes." He observed. I felt my blood boil with anger. Why is he like that? I hate his attitude. It's as if he was toying with me.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I grunted and went on ahead leaving him in my dust.

**Tifa's POV: **Cloud went to talk to the teacher regarding his assignments which left me to talk to Squall.

"Is something wrong with Cloud? He's been acting strange lately." I asked him.

"Well, I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so. Vincent seems to be bugging him. Cloud can't think straight." He responded.

"Vincent didn't do anything to him did he?" I asked him.

"No, it's just Cloud is going senile at a very young age." Squall joked.

"Come on Squall, it's not like Cloud to act this angry." I said worryingly.

"Tifa, he's been acting more and more different as the days go by. There are some things he can't forget and some things he can't accept. He's still a child Tifa; he's still learning and trying to get a grip." Squall explained to me. Squall, you're so strong, strong enough to support someone without collapsing. I can only go so far, but in the end, I'm no help at all.

"I'll take your word on it, but how are we supposed to help him?" I asked.

"We don't Tifa; he has to fight on his own like he did before. It's the same with Ray, they both have their problems which they have to fight, and it makes them stronger. We can only stop them from going insane, that's all." He replied. No wonder why Ray looks up to you Squall. To think someone as cold as you, caring for someone and understanding their feelings. I wish you were my big brother Squall, but maybe you already are…

**Squall's POV: **For some reason I don't seem to mind Vincent being around. I still wonder why I accept him, or maybe I'm just ignoring him.

"Hey Cloud, grab that beaker." I told him. Cloud stared at the beaker for a few seconds and grabbed the beaker, rather forcefully and handed it to me.

"…Thanks…" I thanked him. He turned around and I found my fist hurling towards his head.

"Ouch! Why the hell did you do that!" Cloud yelped and clutched his head.

"Sorry, my fist just acted on its own. I think it says that you should snap out of it." I told him.

"Bah, what would you know!" He growled fiercely at me. My hand acted again, and whacked his head. Cloud crouched down clutching his head and didn't say a word. Well, I'm glad he got the message.

"Oh, Squall, why are you being so hard on Cloud!" Tifa gasped and ran over to Cloud and checked his head.

"You fool; you gave him two bumps on the head." Tifa scowled at me. I shrugged and ran my fingers through my hair.

"T-Tifa, I'm going to be alright, I think I deserved that." He chuckled.

"Don't be stupid Cloud, here, let me look at that." Tifa said and looked at his scalp, running her long slender fingers across his hair. I enjoyed seeing Cloud blush and freeze in Tifa's present.

"Squall, you really hit him hard." Tifa observed.

"Ha, of course I did." I responded.

"Shut up…" Cloud murmured.

"That took you long enough…" I said when Ray came in, however, her hair was completely soaked. I sat down and stared at her. I was just about to chide on her, but she put her hand right in my face.

"Don't say anything; I had enough of your smart talk!" Ray barked. I blinked and a sweat drop appeared on my face. Ray panted and Vincent from behind her looked shocked. I grabbed Ray's wrist and forced it out of my face. The class gasped at Ray's shocking behavior. I noticed her eyes, they were angry as if something pushed her off the edge. She panted still, but it became lighter and lighter when I squeezed her wrist tightly, but not hard. I kept eye contact with her and kept an emotionless face. Ray, realizing what she has done pulled away from my grip and mumbled an apology. The class then resumed back to normal. Vincent kept his distance from Ray probably not to make her mad. He walked over to me.

"Is she okay? She seems to be very bothered.

"She'll be fine. She just needs to cool off. She has the knack of losing control and taking it out on others. Maybe a normal person will be put in a coma for days if no one stops her." I responded. Vincent gave me a shocked look. I waved it off and told him that I was kidding.

**Vincent's POV: **Ray, Tifa, and I went to our archery class.

"H-Hey Vincent, I'm sorry for my behavior, I lost control." Ray apologized when Tifa urged her to.

"It's alright, everyone has their problems." I said.

"Welcome to Archery. Here you will concentrate your energy and mind. This will increase your sharpness and strength.

"Ugh, I went through this for 8 years already!" Ray complained to Tifa.

"Oh shut up for once! I'm so tired of you whining all the time!" Tifa shouted in anger.

"Oh yeah, you think you're so hot! You're not my mother you #$!" Ray shouted back.

"That's enough!" Tifa shouted and slapped Ray across the cheek.

"Hey, come on, there's no point in fighting." I said breaking them up. Ray's eyes shined a dark, bright red and she barged out of the room.

"Ray, come back!" Tifa called after her. "Hey, let me go after her." I said and went off.

"Oh Ray, I'm so sorry, I guess I really lost it this time." She whispered.

"Hey Ray, come back." I called, but she already made her way out. I followed her out and saw her sitting on the stairs.

"I know why you are here, but do me a favor and leave me alone." Ray said quietly. I sat quietly next to her and glanced at her. Her face, she showed the saddest emotion that I've ever seen on her. She looked depressed and crushed.

"Tifa, she didn't mean it Ray. She was just a bit angry to begin with." I told her. Ray turned her face away abruptly.

"I don't need your advice. You don't know us so why do you assume how she really felt?" She snapped at me.

"…You're right, I don't know…" I sighed and got up. Ray looked at me as if wanting me to stay.

"H-Hey, I'm sorry, I'm just upset…" She said sadly. I sat back down.

"So, do you want to know our past? I think that was bothering me the whole time. Being our new friend or so meant that we would have to reveal ourselves to you." Ray said. I thought for a while.

"You don't have to tell me, though it may be convenient." I said. Ray's face lit up and she fidgeted.

"I'll tell you some things, but don't tell the others what I'm about to tell you." She made me promise. I nodded.

"When we were still little kids, we experienced so many things at once. It was as if we were cursed so it would seem that we are out of the normal people group." Ray started. Heh, that sounds so much like me.

"I was a victim of a car crash when I was 7 and Tifa fell off a cliff at the same day. Cloud, he also fell with her and Squall witnessed my accident. It may sound bad now, but later, Cloud's mom died trying to help Cloud and Tifa. Tifa's mom died from sickness and that was why she was in the mountains in the first place…I don't want to talk about my parents, sorry." Ray finished. There was an awkward silence in the air and Ray swept her hair from her face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten involved. I know how it feels to have your parents die. Actually, I never met mine. My mother died right after I was born and my dad deserted me. I lived with my aunt ever since, but she doesn't like me so much. Like you said, it's like a curse. Of all people, I really stand out in a crowd." I told her. Ray looked intent and sorrowful at the same time.

"I wish I could feel pity towards you, but my emotions have been eating away." Ray scoffed and closed her eyes. I smiled at her and got up.

"Well, we all have things not worth talking about. I like you guys so I guess I'll accept being your friends." I said to her. Ray stood up and grinned.

"We are going to give you hell if you really want to be our friend." She said.

"I've lived through it already, so what's one more going to do?" I chuckled.

**Tifa's POV: **I shouldn't have done that, but why was I so angry with her. I sunk into the desk, depressed and guilty. What is wrong with me today? It's just the first day of school and already there are problems.

"Miss Tifa Lockheart, please, you must participate." The sensei ordered. I got up reluctantly and took up my bow and arrow and aimed for the well-painted target. I released the arrow and suddenly it was in slow motion, gliding softly through the air like a rocket and hit the target a little bit out of the middle.

"Great job, I'm impressed that this is only your fist time!" Sensei exclaimed. I swept the hair out of my face. It wasn't a big deal. Ray could do that with her eyes closed. I just have good eye-to-eye coordination, since I need it for fighting. I turned around and walked toward the end of the line when I saw Ray and Vincent come out to the fields. What can I say? That was my fault. I wish I didn't feel so guilty. I hung my head in shame.

"Tifa, I have been such a #$ and I want to apologize. I don't blame you for getting so mad at me. I guess…I guess I was a bit irritated at all this." Ray apologized to me. I looked at her in surprise.

"What are you talking about? If someone should apologize it should be me! I know how you feel and yet I still got mad. I'm sorry." I apologized to her.

"But then again, if it hadn't been for me, you wouldn't be acting this way." She smiled and patted my shoulder. I smiled; I didn't want to fight…Not anymore.

**Squall's POV: **"Do you think they'll be alright, I mean Tifa and Ray?" Cloud asked worried.

"How many times did I tell you? Vincent isn't that kind of person so relax! You're 15 and old enough to think straight. I hate to see you really go senile." I finally snapped.

"…I guess you're right. Fine, I'll stop talking then." Cloud murmured and went back to his assignment. Cloud has become more and more emotionally broken and I can't help him.

"Hey man, I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm just so tired of you complaining all the time. Can't you trust them? Why don't you let them do what they want?" I questioned him.

"I don't know what's wrong with me these days. With Vincent around, I feel this unfamiliar feeling, almost hate." Cloud admitted.

"Why can't you just admit the simple fact that you're jealous?" I pointed out.

"I-I'm not jealous! I'm just w-worried!" Cloud argued.

"You're such a child. It's obvious how you feel so just lay it off okay? It's not like Tifa has already gone out with him." I told him.

"Shut up! I told you already, I'm not jealous!" He raged. All I did was look at him with a confused look on my face. The room suddenly took a toll of silence which was quite uncomfortable. Why is he so defendant like that?

"…Fine, maybe you aren't then. However, if you keep these feelings bundled up, you may end up hurting someone, mainly Tifa." I pointed out. Cloud spat and got back to work, fueled with anger and hate.

**Ray's POV…**I felt better since I spoke with Vincent, but now I feel guilt looming over me for telling of our past so easily. I can trust him, I know it, but I can't help but feel I've failed. Class ended and we headed to our last period. Why on earth did the day feel like a month? I was so tired from being so angry.

"Are you ready for Art Ray?" Tifa asked me politely.

"Huh, why wouldn't I be?" I said sarcastically but smiled. Vincent walked behind us both and Tifa walked in front of me. Suddenly, rushed footsteps came close to us. A spiky, blond haired guy stopped abruptly when he spotted Tifa in the corner of his eye.

"Oh, hey Cloud, what's up? You look stressed out, what's wrong?" She asked him passionately. Cloud blushed and turned his head towards Vincent almost revealing a scowl.

"I'm alright; you should get to class Tifa." Cloud said emotionlessly keeping his eyes straight at Vincent. A sweat drop appeared on Vincent'sfair face. I walked up to Cloud and placed a hand on his shoulders and putting my books in the other.

"You're the one to speak man. Anyway, why don't we talk later?" I suggested. He looked at me curiously with surprise.

"…Umm, well, yeah, alright, let's talk later." Cloud stammered uncertainly and walked off. "Hmm, I hope he's alright. These days he's out of tune." Tifa recalled.

**Cloud's POV: **Why am I feeling this way? I can't stand this feeling. I want to just go up and punch Vincent squarely on the chin, but I felt guilty and hopeless. Maybe I shouldn't have been so angry and now I left Squall far behind in my tracks.

"Why me?" I murmured and trudged through crowds of girls who were quietly following him.

"Hey Cloud, would you like to go out for a drink later?" Aeris asked when she walked up to him when she spotted him.

"Um, actually I'm going to be busy, I'm sorry." I blushed. This girl with long, braided brown hair and bright green eyes really stood out of a crowd. She was beautiful and turned the hearts of men to liquid.

"Oh really, that's a shame, but I hope some other time then!" She smiled and ran off. I ran my fingers through my hair and let out a sigh.

"So you finally decided to come back." Squall smirked. I looked up at him and saw a girl cling to him, Rinoa.

"Hi Cloud! Squall and I just met up in the hall!" She smiled happily.

"Oh, well that's nice I guess." I grinned. Squall turned his face away, his face bright red.

"Well, I'll see you two later!" She said and ran off.

"I see you're getting along." I found myself laughing.

"Shut up you goon. She spoke the truth about meeting me in the hall. However, it seems like she planned to meet me all along." He sighed. Just when I was about to apologize, he brought his hand up and stopped me.

"Let's get going you old geezer and forget about your problems." He smirked.

* * *

**I'm really sorry for the lack of updates! My Microsoft Word suddenly stopped working and school started for me! Please accept my humblest apologies! Anyway, at least I posted a chapter!**


	12. Differences Dissolve

**Chapter 12: Differences dissolve **

**Vincent's POV: **My hand went smoothly across the soft paper, flattening it. Swiftly, I dipped black paint onto my brush and began to design my imagination. The lines were hard and frenzied. Ray, who sat next to me, glanced my way.

"…" She didn't say anything, but rather went to her own work. Why did Cloud look at me like that? He seemed angry at me. Sigh, Maybe I really don't deserve to be part of their group.

"Hey Vincent…" Ray started. I looked at her blood-red eyes, but couldn't see her soul. She held up such a strong shield, it felt like I was looking at a wall, but there is something in there, I know it.

"…You're dripping all over the table." Ray told me. My eyes widened with surprise and I stared at the dripping paint brush.

"…Sigh" I sighed and went over to the sink to clean it up.

"Hmm…" Ray looked at me suspiciously.

"Are you alright Vincent?" Tifa asked me with concern.

"…Yeah, I just zoned out." I told her. I ran my fingers through my long hair and placed them behind my ear.

"Mr. Valentine, please have a seat." The art sensei ordered. Reluctantly, I sat back down and took the paintbrush again.

**Ray's POV: **He's acting strange… There is something in his mind, could it be Cloud? I painted many symbols onto the paper, some I haven't seen before, but I did whatever came to my mind. Suddenly, the school bell echoed, confirming the end of the day.

"…Here, let me help." I sighed and grabbed a paper towel, joining him in the cleaning.

"Huh? You don't have to do that Ray; I was the one who messed up in the first place." He tried to persuade me.

"Shut up and let someone help you for once. Think of this as 1/16th payback for trying to help me back then." I told him with a soft smile on my face. Suddenly, he blushed, looked away slightly, and began scratching his cheek with his right index finger. In the corner of her eye, Tifa looked at us with amusement.

"I hope that we will all get along fine." She whispered so softly, that neither of us could hear.

"You two go ahead and wait for me at the entrance. I'm going to meet Cloud." I told them.

"Err, okay I guess. Well, I hope things will go fine." Tifa sighed and left with Vincent. Quickly, I walked up the stairs to wear I was going to meet Cloud.

"Hmm…" I heard him sigh while he fidgeted near a corner.

"Cloud…" I called out to him. He turned his head sharply and looked at me, confused.

"Well, sorry about that. You were looking at Vincent in a funny way so I had to do something or else Tifa would have noticed." I told him.

"You noticed huh?" He asked me quietly.

"…Who wouldn't Cloud? You've been different these past days. I know that things are sudden, but try to keep a straight face like Squall." I told him.

"…I don't know what's wrong either. I can't really control how I feel." He explained to me. I looked at him sympathetically and sat down with my back on the wall.

"…How do you feel about him, I mean Vincent?" He asked me.

"…I don't know. He's just different I guess. I can't really understand him, but he's not like a bad person Cloud…I know that you care about her." I told him. Startled, he stepped back a few steps before he started to stammer.

"You are just like a frightened child. Look Cloud, if you need someone to talk to, I'm all ears. There's no reason to keep it all bottled up…like me." I whispered at the end.

"Hmm? I didn't hear the last part." He persisted.

"That's because you didn't hear anything!" I hissed at him. This time he laughed. Looking at him laugh again, really is nice. It makes me heart feel warm. He held his hand out to me and I accepted it.

**Cloud's POV: **Somehow, under that evil demeanor, she made me feel better. Though she was lecturing me, she really understands.

"Hurry up spiky. The others are waiting for us." Ray urged me sarcastically. I walked to her and placed my hand on her matted hair.

"Don't you every brush? Why can't you be normal for once?" I laughed at her. She smiled at me and raised her eyebrow.

"What is it like to be normal Cloud? Besides, I can't brush this down no matter how hard I try. Unlike me, your hair will never stay down even if you gel it or mash it down." She smirked slyly.

"…I'm a guy so you're different from me." I chuckled and we walked down the hall with her.

"About time you little birdie." Squall teased.

"Sorry about that, well shall we go?" I asked. I looked at Vincent who shifted slightly at my glare.

"Well, is your home far from here?" I asked him. Vincent looked surprised and a few seconds he regained himself.

"Yeah, I guess." He answered.

"You don't have a ride?" Ray asked.

"Ha, it's not that far. I can walk." He replied with a small grin.

"We don't have rides either so why don't we walk you home?" Tifa asked.

"…Hmm, of course you can." Vincent replied softly with a soft smile on his face.

"Or better yet, why don't you have dinner with us." Squall said sarcastically.

"That's a great idea!" Tifa exclaimed.

"Uh, well, I couldn't, I might bother you!" Vincent assured her.

"Oh come on guys, let's have him over." Tifa smiled brightly at them.

"Err, whatever!" Squall scoffed in an agitated. He's probably angry because Tifa used his sarcastic remark and turned it around.

"You do realize we have to cook right? Oh fine…you are welcome." Ray sighed, not bothering to argue.

"…Yeah, you can come over." I said with a straight face. Everyone looked at me in surprise. I guess I'm ready to accept him and get to know him, but still, there are things I can't forgive or forget.

"Sure, why not? I'll call my aunt." Vincent gave up.

**Vincent's POV: **We walked home talking complaining about the students and teachers, talking about the funny things, and all the fun things like ordinary kids. The sun was still up, please, let it stay up, let sun seep into my soul, if not a little longer. I don't want them to fall away from my reach…like Lucrecia.

"Have you met the blitz kid?" Ray asked Cloud. "Yeah, I saw him the other day and he has a fan club for sure." Cloud replied with a hint of disgust in his tone.

"Do you mean Tidus? Well, he is a star and child prodigy so it's not really a surprise that he's so popular. He really does save you three from the trouble." Tifa pointed out. With that, Cloud, Squall, and I blushed and the girls laughed at us.

"Ah, here we are, home sweet home." Ray announced.

"Wow, it's a nice house. You live here by yourselves?" I asked in awe.

"…Yeah, it's ours, but there aren't really any rules here so make yourself at home." Cloud explained. I was still surprised at his attitude. Maybe we really can get along. I wonder what Ray did that changed him. Now that I look at it, each of them plays a role in each other's lives. Hmm, I feel left out, but I guess I'm new so I don't count.

"Just leave your shoes outside, Ray will polish them later." Squall told me.

"WHAT! What the hell are you saying! I'm no slave you bastard!" Ray roared at him and grabbed him by the collar, but in one swift move, Squall grabbed her arm, flung her across his shoulder, and walked into the house with her flailing and shouting. Stunned, the rest of us stood outside like deer caught in headlights.

"I thought I was used to it by now, but it still shocks me." Tifa remarked and laughed nervously, obviously embarrassed.

Their house was an extravaganza! It was enormous, decorated richly with chandeliers and expensive furniture.

"This really isn't my style, but Tifa has such a feminine taste that it really doesn't help to try to stop her." Cloud told me.

"Ha, I can see. This setting really doesn't match you three." I agreed.

"Do you like it Vincent?" She asked him hopefully.

"Y-Yes of course, it's extraordinary. You really have a rich taste." I complimented her and taken back at the same time.

"Aw, shucks, it really isn't anything. It's pretty normal, so you really did have to embarrass me so much." She chuckled and blushed. Um, I barely said anything and here she is taking it all in so easily.

"Alright Tifa, this is not the time to show off." Cloud sighed and pushed her gently into the kitchen leaving me behind. I smiled and fingered my hair absent-mindedly. Suddenly, someone burst into the entrance hall quite rudely and roughly.

"I don't need your stupid, sarcastic remarks you bastard!" Ray shouted, obviously angry.

"…Oh, Vincent, why don't you make yourself at home? The living room is past the kitchen." Ray suggested before continuing to bellow at Squall. I chuckled at the sight and made my way to the kitchen.

"Hey Vincent, what would you like to eat?" Tifa asked me when I stepped into the clean, glittering kitchen.

"You don't have to cook for me. I don't eat much anyway." I answered her.

"Oh come on, anything you like!" Tifa persuaded me.

"Err, I don't know yet…" I blushed and scratched my head. She smiled happily at me, like the morning sun just above the horizon…like Lucrecia.

"Well, make yourself at home. Oh, can you get Ray to help me cook? That'll stop her from arguing with Squall." Tifa asked of me.

"I'll do that." I replied and walked out of the kitchen and into the hall where the shouts can be heard miles away.

**Squall's POV: **That little wench!

"You know what; you are beginning to piss me off!" I shouted at her.

"Oh yeah, what did you want me to do then?" She argued.

"I was only joking and now you turned this into a real argument you stupid retard!" I pointed out rather harshly.

"Do something about that attitude of yours you #$!" I reminded her.

"Y-YOU MAKE ME SICK!" She roared and rushed past Vincent into the kitchen.

"…I guess I came at a bad time." Vincent apologized.

"Hmm, don't worry about her. I got her mad enough to make dinner, that's all." I laughed. He looked at me in surprise.

"Was that really a trick?" He asked me.

"Well, I was angry, but it was part of the plan." I smiled.

"…This really is hell…" He remarked smugly.

"Didn't we warn you? Hey, why don't you stay the night? We've got a room upstairs for you to use." I asked him. Did I just say that? What is wrong with me? Never did I become so close to someone, especially a guy I don't even know.

"…I don't know…I would like to, but wouldn't that be a problem?" Vincent asked me.

"You decide if it's a problem or not. Truthfully, we don't care." I admitted and walked towards the living room.

As I sat on the couch next to Cloud, I began asking questions to myself. Why do I accept him as a friend? What does my heart say about this?

"Sigh" I sighed loud enough for Cloud to hear.

"Do you have problems with Ray or Vincent?" He asked me while flipping through the channels.

"…I don't know…It's both I guess. What can I say; my mouth does whatever it wants." I chuckled and flung my arm to the back of the couch.

"Ha, it's like some kind of spell or something." Cloud agreed.

"You think so too? Well, those two seem to be oblivious to that." I pointed out to Cloud who in turn shrugged and continued to flip through the channels.

**Tifa's POV; "**Ray, can you pass me that sauce?" I asked her.

"Here, take it!" She grumbled and tossed me the barbeque sauce. Instead of asking her what was wrong, I chuckled.

"Why are you laughing, you witch?" She snapped.

"I'm sorry; I just find it amusing that Squall got you to help me cook." I chuckled again.

"H-HE DID WHAT!" Ray shrieked.

"DAMN THAT PUNK!" Ray shrieked again and started to chop carrots at an increased speed and strength that also chipped the cutting board.

"Here, why don't I help?" Vincent offered when he walked into the kitchen.

"WE DON'T NEED YOUR HELP YOU BEGGAR!" Ray shouted at him and threw a small piece of carrot at him which he expertly caught.

"Ray, apologize to him!" I urged her. Instead of apologizing, Ray picked up a knife and flung it at me with dangerous speed. Luckily I'm a skilled martial artist so I dodged the knife and it hit the cabinet door making a very deep cut. Squall and Cloud ran into the kitchen to see the commotion.

"T-Tifa, I'm so sorry!" Ray squeaked and helped me up.

"Ah ha, at least I'm okay Ray. I'm fine, I understand." I told her and patted her trembling hands.

"I think I'll go rest." Ray mumbled and dashed upstairs.

"I'm sorry Vincent. Why don't you eat and then go home? I think that things are too rough for you." I smiled at him. Vincent, still shocked, shook his head.

"Don't worry, I'm okay. I think I'll go see Ray." He replied and went to her room quietly.

"What do we do? Ray has shown her true colors and he's learning about us little by little." I asked the two young men.

"…It is a problem, but I don't see any threat." Squall replied and took the knife out.

"If this hit you Tifa, you could have died." He told me.

"…I know…but you shouldn't have made her so angry in the first place." I told him.

"It's too late now Tifa. Anyway, we have to be more careful. I don't think it's wise to be friends with him in the first place. You try things way too fast Tifa. We need time to adapt to things around us. This isn't military school where violence is a common thing." Cloud explained to me. They are right, but I can't help feeling that I wanted to know if there is someone out there like us, that we could be friends with and reveal all of our troubles to. Though we have each other, I can't help but feel…isolated.

* * *

**Problems always go to them. Ray loses herself more and more and no one can help her if she keeps pushing them away. Can anyone break that barrier and who is Vincent really? Next, Chapter 13: One thing after another.**


	13. One thing after another

**Chapter 13: One thing after another **

**Ray's POV: **Why do I have to be a threat to everyone around me? I try so hard to control myself, but I always end up hurting someone. I hugged myself tightly and curled up into a ball, wearing a plain, white sleeping gown.

"White does not suit me Tifa, I told you that already. It makes me feel like…a lie." I muttered to myself. The door creaked open, but I did not bother to look at who it was. I expected it to be Tifa and expected her to open her mouth and preach to me, but I heard no voice, nor was the presence familiar. I turned my head slightly to get a small glimpse of the person. This person had long, beautiful, raven hair with a red bandana on and shining red eyes, wearing a black, mid-sleeved shirt and black pants. I shot up, alarmed by the stranger's presence in my room. The floor has finally been defiled by an outside person.

"Vincent, what are you doing here?" I asked him suspiciously, but calmly.

"…I just wanted to see how you were doing." He replied simply. Instead of snapping at him, I stared into his eyes, his entrancing eyes which were vaguely familiar. These eyes, I've seen them on someone else's face, but I can't put my finger on it. Suddenly, he sat beside me and my face turned red, but I positioned my head to the opposite side to prevent him from seeing my face.

"…I'm sorry for everything." I told him quietly.

"No, it's alright. It's personal I'm sure." He replied politely.

"Vincent, who are you? You're different I know, but you don't have to act…normal in front of us." I told him, but still didn't face him. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"I…guess you found me out. I don't really want to say anything about myself yet. The truth is I didn't want to know you or want to be friends with anybody, but I felt like I could trust you somehow. I don't know what made me become drawn to you, but whatever it is, I'm glad I'm getting to know you." He replied.

"Lies, you tell lies. You think we are strange don't you? You think we are monsters don't you?" I started and finally turned to him, but I didn't meet a stranger, but a pale, young man whose eyes were full of sadness.

"Monster is hardly a word that would describe you people. I saw was a relationship so strong I felt jealous. I've never seen a bond before so strong, that's why I was drawn to you. I'm not lying this time." He told me. W-What am I feeling towards him? I feel like jumping into his arms and feel his heart. No, stop it, he doesn't deserve me. He doesn't know the true monster within me.

**Vincent's POV: **Ray stared at me full of sadness in her eyes. It seemed at a moment her eyes weren't red like blood-lust, but dark blue, like the deep sadness of the ocean. I wanted to hug her and feel her head against my cheek, but I refrained myself. She isn't Lucrecia; she's a different woman I kept saying to myself. I didn't see her as Lucrecia, that's true, but she drew me in as if there was something I wanted. Instead, I placed my hand on her shoulder and went out the door, leaving her to gather her thoughts. Suddenly, a sharp pain attacked my back. I wanted to scream in agony, but I didn't want anyone to hear me. I limped to the nearest window and looked out…the full moon shines heavily in the sky.

"N-No, not right now." I gasped and threw hands around myself to trap the entity inside of me.

"I can't, not right now!" I yelped. Suddenly, my hair grew longer and reached to my thighs, still raven black and my nails and canines extended. My eyes shined brighter than normal and my shirt started to tear from the tight grip of my nails.

"Not right here and not now, I won't be that monster!" I told myself over and over again. A door creaked open and a slender figure in a short white night dress stepped out coming to greet "Vincent".

"Vincent, is something wrong?" She asked me.

"N-No, get away Ray! I'm not myself, run away and never look back!" I shouted at her. She gasped and took a few steps back, but didn't run away. Black, demonic wings sprouted from my back and knocked a few vases into the nice red carpet. Water stained the white walls of the house and Ray stepped closer, not knowing what to do.

"STAND BACK RAY!" I roared.

**Cloud's POV: **Crashing sounds were heard upstairs, alarming us.

"Don't tell me Ray got mad at Vincent." Tifa and I sighed.

"…No, something is wrong. I feel something…different." Squall said.

"Let's check it out then." I suggested. We slowly went upstairs, careful not to disturb them, but the crashes became more intense and a line of sweat dripped down my face.

"I'm worried Cloud, that doesn't sound like Ray." Tifa whispered to me. From thinking so much, I hardly realized how close Tifa was to me. She grasped my arm, slightly and stayed by my side and I didn't realize it. Suddenly, an object flew right past my head, sweeping through my hair.

"Cloud, are you alright?" Tifa gasped.

"Come on, something is definitely wrong." I urged them and grabbed Tifa by the arm making sure that she stays close to me.

"Oh my goodness…" Tifa whispered when she saw a demonic figure hovering at Ray. Ray was covered with blood and her dress was torn enough that we saw most of her back. Ray tried to inch herself away from the demon, but he stepped on her back, stopping her from moving.

"Y-You guys, run please…Vincent isn't himself…" She urged us and coughed out blood.

"Ray, I'm coming…!" Tifa tried to run towards Ray, but I stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"What can you do Tifa? Let Squall and I handle this and then you get Ray." I told her and pushed her back. With swift power from my legs, I charged into the demon and knocked him to the floor, pinning him. Squall helped me to keep him down and Tifa dragged Ray downstairs.

"You fool; you don't realize what you are doing!" Ray screamed at her and wrenched herself out of Tifa's grip. Quicker than expected, Ray dashed into her room coming out with a dilapidated book. What the hell is she going to do with that useless piece of trash?

"You two, move aside!" Ray ordered us.

**Squall's POV: **"Are you nuts! He'll kill us all just like your father." I hissed at her. However, she looked at me with determination and anger.

"I won't say it again after this; move aside!" Ray ordered with more authority in her voice. What does she plan to do with that book? She was full of cuts and blood that seeped into her dress revealing her undergarments through her dress.

"I won't let you get yourself killed." I told her, raising my voice.

"STOP IT SQUALL! I have to save him!" She cried. Save him…she doesn't want to lose him…like her father. I grabbed Cloud by the arm and threw myself towards Ray.

"What are you doing? Ray, stop this, you'll get killed!" Cloud stressed.

"It's my fault that he's like this. If it weren't for my father, he would never have become a demon. He's from the Demon Slayers, cursed by Damien…My sensei's son." Ray told us. It all made sense now, but what can she do? She was bleeding from head to toe with a book in her hands. There is no such thing as spell books, so why? Vincent got up slowly and stared at Ray with pure hatred and bloodlust. With quick fingers, Ray turned to a specific page and a symbol appeared at Vincent's feet, trapping him within it.

"GGGRRRRAAAAAUUUUHHHH!" He roared and tried to claw his way out with his powerful talons.

"Full moon in the sky, seal the beast away." Ray chanted and placed her palm to the ground and red light seeped into it, making a trail towards Vincent and striking him making him screech. Slowly, his wings withdrew and his hair and talons did as well. His eyes turned back to normal and in slow motion, he fell towards the ground, but Ray rushed to him and caught him before he hit the ground.

"I-I did it, I actually helped him…Father, wait for me, I'll help you too." She whispered and buried her head into Vincent's chest.

**Tifa's POV: **Silently, we waited for Vincent to gain conscious in Ray's room. I tended to her wounds and luckily they were just cuts and scratches, but she sure did bleed a lot.

"You're so full of bandages, so why don't you just become an invalid?" Cloud asked sarcastically.

"…Hmm, not a bad idea Cloud, I'll keep that in mind." She absent-mindedly replied.

"Shouldn't you change Ray? That blood…we can see through your dress." Squall pointed out. Blushing, Ray went to the bathroom and changed into black mini-shorts and a white tank that wasn't too loose or too tight.

"Are you alright Ray?" I asked her quietly.

"…" She didn't reply, but she stared at her book.

"That book I took from my dad and read it hundreds of times. I was able to help Vincent thanks to it…… I'm sorry, but could you leave me alone for a bit?" Ray asked us. Without hesitation, Squall ushered Cloud and I out of the room and shut the door.

"Squall, I wanted to talk to her." I argued.

"She needs time alone. This means a lot more to her than we would think." He replied seriously. I looked into his eyes and then quickly looked away.

"What about Vincent?" Cloud asked.

"He'll be fine. I think he's in better shape than Ray." Squall responded.

"That spell…I read that once…It is a sealing spell, used to seal demons, but for Vincent's case, it sealed his demonic side until the next full moon." Squall uttered out loud.

"What? He's going to transform again!" I gasped and stared into his eyes again.

"…Yeah and that means Ray has to be near him." Squall added. The room took an unexpected toll of silence. One thing after another, I hate this! I covered my ears and squinted, trying to get drain out all of my anger and sadness out.

"Tifa…Tifa, it's alright, you don't have to hide it." Cloud comforted me and took me by the hand.

"C-Cloud…I'm sorry. I'm being so selfish and insensitive." I fretted.

"Oh shut up, I'm tired of hearing everyone complain. Let's just clean up a bit over here alright? No harm was done." Squall said harshly.

**Ray's POV: **"…You're lucky Vincent. At least I was able to save you." I said quietly and sat on a chair next to his bed. He really does look like his father. The poor boy, if he knew who his father is. I should be careful not to mention him for Vincent may take offense. Slowly I slipped my fingers into his.

"Is this how it feels when you save someone? It's like a feeling of relief and happiness." I asked myself and took back my hand.

"…R-Ray…D-Don't come…near me...Don't look…" Vincent mumbled in his sleep. I found myself filled with tears in my eyes. He's such a sad person. You really are like me Vincent. I brushed off a few strands of hair from his face and put my head in my arms on the bed, drifting off to sleep.

In my dream, I saw a figure with pure white hair and glowing, ruby eyes. Her magnificence blinded me and I covered my eyes.

"W-Who's there? Show yourself!" I growled. The light grew dimmer and dimmer until I could open my eyes.

"M-Mother!" I gasped and brought a hand to my mouth.

"My daughter, you are growing up so fast into a beautiful young woman. I love you my dear and stay strong for me." She said to me in that beautiful voice that sounded like bells of an angel's in the air. I reached for her and found myself running towards her.

"Mother, don't leave me!" I called after her, but before I could reach her, my eyes shot open into reality and I found myself on the floor with my head on Vincent's lap.

"V-Vincent, you aren't supposed to be up!" I gasped and blushed.

"Relax, I'm fine. I woke up and found you on the floor that's all." He explained to me. His eyes looked solemn and…guilty. Forgetting that I was on his lap, I asked him what was wrong.

"I didn't want anyone to find out. Why didn't you run? Why didn't you scream and call the police or something! What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked me with harshness in his voice. I kept my face straight with my eyes unnerving.

"…Did you expect me to leave you?" I asked him.

"You fool, you could have gotten killed!" He argued. I sat up and stared into his frustrated eyes.

"Why did you do it?" He asked me, but in a more calm and quiet tone.

"…You mean more to me than you would ever think." I replied and winced in pain.

"R-Ray, are you alright?" He asked me with his voice full of concern.

"It just stings a bit. Relax, these are mere scratches compared to what I've been through so far." I told him. Vincent looked at me with an emotionless face and he suddenly picked me up and laid me one the bed.

"Ah, I'm fine!" I complained to him.

"What did you do that made me turn back? I'm not supposed to turn back to human until daylight appears." He asked me, or rather demanded.

"…That is because I'm your enemy." I replied. I won't hide it from him anymore and I'm ready to accept his hate.

**Vincent's POV: **"What are you talking about!" I demanded and raised my voice in frustration. She looked away and rubbed her wounds.

"You will hate me, but that's what I intend. It is you who should run away and never look back." She scoffed. Without looking at me, she revealed her secret.

"My father is the one who inflicted the curse upon your family so it's only natural that I know a way to reset it. Anyway, now that you know that I'm that demon's daughter, why don't you hate me or kill me?" She told me. With that, my eyes widened with horror and disbelief. This girl's father is the one who cursed me? My blood boiled with anger and it rushed to my head. I found myself grabbing her neck and slamming her to the bed.

"Huck!" She choked and my fingers dug deeper into her neck. My vision was blurry with red and anger possessed my body.

"Gah!" Ray coughed, but did nothing to stop her death.

All of my pent up anger unleashed and all the flashbacks of my life came into my head. My mother looked at me with hate and shame and my father turned my back on me. Uncles, aunts, cousins, and everyone else hated me, despised me and I hated them back. Suddenly, a blinding light flashed in my eyes through my conscious and immediately, my anger dissolved and I was able to see what I was doing. My hands were still tight on Ray's neck and her blood-red eyes stared into mine.

"…Aren't you going to finish me off? I deserve it don't I?" She asked me with no hint of sadness or anger in her voice. It was icy and cold, like she wanted to die by my hand and leave the world. I released her but stayed on the bed, feeling guilty.

"I-I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry…" I apologized to her, but I didn't look at her. Abruptly, Ray grabbed the collar of my black shirt and brought my face close to hers.

"YOU IDIOT, the blood of my father's runs through my veins! Put an end to my life you bastard! It's his sin as well as mine!" Ray shouted at me. My eyes went wide with surprise. Did she hate herself for what she was…like I did? Tears rolled down her cheeks and she slowly let go, hugging herself. I don't know why I did it, I don't even know her well enough or hold much affection for her, but my arms went around her and embraced her.

* * *

**Yay, thank you for the reviews! Vincent has found out their secret, what will happen next? What is he going to do now? Ray and Vincent are becoming closer, but if they keep rejecting each other, they'll only hurt each other. Next, Chapter 14: Another Light Shines.**


	14. Another Light Shines

**Chapter 14: Another light shines **

**Squall's POV: **"Well, we are finally done cleaning it all up." Tifa asked me.

"…When they are ready, they'll come out." I replied to her, annoyed. I hope those two won't find out that we eavesdropped on them. The door creaked open and the two of them came out.

"Vincent, are you okay?" Cloud asked him.

"…Everyone, thank you for worrying about me. I don't deserve your friendship." He said with his head down.

"Is this really the time to think that? How are you feeling you two?" Tifa asked them.

"I'm okay." They both replied in unison. I raised my eyebrow and shook my head.

"It's…okay Vincent, you're still welcome here. After all, we are the only ones who can help you." Cloud smiled. I looked at him in surprise and smiled. Maybe things are finally looking up for us.

"D-Do you guys really mean it?" He asked innocently. All but Ray smiled and nodded.

"I-I think I'll go prepare breakfast. Ha, morning comes by so quickly." Ray stammered and went downstairs.

"Vincent, explain what has happened." I told him. He nodded slowly.

"Ray is upset, that's all. She told me…everything so there's awkwardness between us." He explained.

"That must have been hard on you both. Ray just needs some time. Are you sure you should go to school? I know Ray is because she's so stubborn." Tifa questioned Vincent.

"I'll go to. Thank you for your concern." He replied. We all got ready for school.

Today I wore dark, brown, baggy pants and a black long sleeved shirt. School had better be better than yesterday or I'll be in a bad mood.

"V-Vincent, can you pass me a napkin?" Ray asked politely, which was hardly like her. Vincent did as she asked and that was that. Silence roamed the room for a few minutes. Suddenly, the doorbell rung and Cloud answered the door politely. I didn't hear much of the conversation, but I did hear "Vincent" and "Condition". After that, Cloud barged into the kitchen with a young woman with short black hair and light blue eyes behind him.

"A-Aunt Fan, what are you doing here?" Vincent asked hesitantly. He looked worried which worried me as well. Who is this woman? She didn't answer, but she scouted the area and stared at each of us for a few seconds.

"Where are your parents?" The woman asked coldly. Damn it, how are we going to explain to her? Ray stood up and stared hard into the woman's eyes.

"My father has gone to work already so I'm afraid you won't see him here." Ray answered politely, though there was slight aggressiveness in her voice I noticed.

"Are you all siblings or just friends?" She asked, pushing us.

"We are all related ma'am." Ray replied.

"…I see, so what are all of your names?" She demanded. This is not exactly what I would think of a good first impression.

"I'm Squall Leonhart and this is Tifa Lockheart, Cloud Strife, and Ray Li." I took over.

"Vincent, come out and talk to me." The woman commanded and barged out of the door.

"Damn it, I'm sorry guys, she's unreasonable." Vincent muttered and went out.

**Ray's POV: **"So, what about Vincent?" Squall asked me.

"I-I don't hate him, I just feel weird being with him. Inside, I'm sure he hates me, I can see that, but he's hiding it." I admitted.

"However, I…don't want him to leave…" I confessed. Tifa looked at me with sympathy.

"It's…a hard feeling to admit, but I think it best that you would talk to him personally. He feels weird being with you too, after all, you are his 'sworn' enemy." She said. She right, but I don't want to say anything that will make things worse. Vincent came in, looking upset.

"I'm sorry, but I can't go to school today it seems." He told us. What did his aunt do?

"Don't worry Vincent, I think it's best that you don't go today after recent events. Does your aunt know?" Tifa asked.

"…Well, she doesn't know what you guys saw. Anyway, I'm sorry." He apologized.

"What can you do about it? Don't worry, things will work out." Cloud said. He was still emotionless. We all went out the door and one by one we said goodbye to Vincent. When it came my turn, I bowed to him politely.

"Ray…I don't want this to keep going between us. Why don't you come by my place so we can talk?" He suggested. My eyes widened with surprise. He did what would take me weeks to try.

"Hmm, I'll do that." I smiled. He seemed surprised that I smiled from his expression, but it slowly turned into a satisfied smile as well.

"I'll see you later then." I said and ran to catch up with the others. The smile stuck on my face and I began to chuckle.

"Why am I so happy?" I asked myself happily.

**Cloud's POV: **School began normally which was fortunate and this time, not as many girls bothered us because of a certain "star player" who strolled into the room.

"Whoa, not too rough girls!" Tidus laughed. "Hmph, what a player." Squall grunted.

"Hmm? Are you jealous?" Ray asked him sarcastically.

"Shut up would you? You caused way too many problems already." He snapped. Ray seemed to have taken it seriously because she backed down and looked solemn.

"…Can we please get our heads out of the clouds? We need to focus on school." Tifa reminded us. Suddenly, Tidus walked over to us.

"So you guys are new in the neighborhood huh? The name is Tidus." The blond-haired, dark-skinned, blue-eyed boy introduced. He wore a yellow, short-sleeved jacket with a white T-shirt inside. He also wore long-baggy navy pants and yellow boots with black buckles, like a Blitzball player.

"Hi there, my name is Tifa and this is Ray, Squall, and Cloud." Tifa introduced us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He bowed respectively.

"Well, I've got to go, so if you want to just chat, I'm usually found at the stadium." He winked, but it seemed to be more directed at Tifa. Suddenly, my blood started to boil and my veins started popping out.

"O-Oh, okay then, we'll meet again." Tifa blushed.

"W-Well, he isn't that bad now is he?" Tifa smiled. Ray stared long and hard at her.

"Are you crazy! That guy is a complete lady's man! Get your head out of the clouds woman!" Ray blurted out. With that said, I started to laugh.

**Ray's POV: **"Ray Li, please give this note to the coach in Stadium Three would you?" The sensei asked of me. Reluctantly, I got up, snatched the note and barged out the door with Tifa and Squall looking at me with disapproval.

"Why didn't she ask 'Aeris' the teacher's pet?" I mumbled to myself. While I walked down the hall, I met up with a girl my age with short brown hair, a nice long-sleeved white shirt with buttons and light jeans.

"Oh, I haven't seen you before, are you new to this area?" She stopped me.

"Err, yeah I am." I replied.

"Hi, my name is Yuna." She smiled.

"I'm Ray." I said.

"Well, I'll see you some other time alright?" She smiled brightly and walked off. Hmm, she's rather cute; I wonder where I saw her? She looks oddly familiar. I shook off the thought and headed to the stadium.

I looked for the coach, but couldn't find him after a few minutes. I scratched my head and stared at the sphere in the middle of the stadium.

"What a large sphere of water!" I gaped in awe. Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around.

"Ah, you're Ray right?" Tidus asked.

"…" I didn't reply to him though.

"Ha, you're not much of a talker are you?" He chuckled.

"And your point would be?" I asked.

"Oh sorry, um if you're looking for the coach, you won't find him for another few minutes." Tidus answered.

"Then I'll be on my way." I scoffed at him coldly.

"W-Wait, um could I ask you something?" He asked me.

"If it's a date, then forget it." I said sarcastically.

"Ha, you're a funny girl. Anyway, since you are a girl, then can you help me out? You seem to be the trustworthy type." He said. I looked at him in surprise.

"You would ask someone who just came into the neighborhood for advice." I asked him.

"Well, you see there is this girl…" He started.

"…I see, so what's your problem?" I asked him.

"Well, she's dating this guy, a bad egg, but she hasn't heard the rumors. The guy is merely using her because of her fame and fortune." He explained. Okay, this seems simple enough.

"And this person is?" I asked.

"H-Her name is Yuna and the guy she's with is Seymour." He answered. Yuna…Where did I hear…Aw yes, that girl…fame and fortune…Wait a minute, she's the daughter of Braska, a famous veteran from the last war with the other continent. I see how I know her now. She's rich, famous, and cute, what every guy looks in a girl.

"So, you like Yuna. Don't tell me you're only after the rich and beautiful lover boy." I scoffed.

"N-NO, it's nothing like that!" He defended and scratched his head.

"It's just that we've known each other for so long and I've been a good friend to her. Our fathers knew each other and are best friends, so I knew her for a long time." He told me.

"So this ' Seymour', what does she see in him?" I asked him and walked over to a bench to sit. He followed me and answered.

"He acts polite and nice, also he's rich and supposed to be good-looking."

"You never met him?" I questioned him.

"I saw him once, but I didn't talk to him. He's only rich because I heard that he has something to do with selling drugs, says the rumors." He sighed and sat beside me.

"I don't want her to get hurt, but if I tell her what he is, I might hurt her." He stressed and bit his thumbnail. He sounds like Cloud if you break open his head, but he's more open unlike the spiky-haired dude.

"So, you got some good advice?" He asked me.

"…I can't help you, I'm sorry. Like you said, if you tell her, it'll hurt her. You just have to let her learn her lesson and then be the first one there for her to have a shoulder to cry on. At this point, you can only continue to be her friend." I tried.

"…That…makes sense enough. Yeah, thanks Ray, I knew I could trust you." He chuckled and put out his hand for me to shake. I stared at it, a bit hesitant, but finally shook it.

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea; I'm not a player or anything like that. I only have my sights on one girl." He smiled brightly at me.

"How cute…keep dreaming little boy, keep dreaming." I smiled and went on my way.

He…made me feel better about myself. If only I could be like him and say what I want. He's not afraid of the outcome and he's honest. Well, I just have to try my best and talk to Vincent. On my way to class, I met up with Aeris.

"Oh Ray, are you going back to class?" She asked me.

"If it looks like it, then yes." I answered her.

"Ha, you're like Cloud said you were." She smiled. Don't tell me Cloud actually talked to this pinky.

"I hope that we can be good friends!" She giggled and walked off. Ugh, I don't want to see her again.

"Cloud, for your sake, I hope you're not cheating on Tifa." I said to myself and went to class.

"Ray, what took you?" The sensei raged.

"The coach wasn't there sensei, even though I waited." I answered with a polite tone. Squall looked at me suspiciously and a drop of sweat came down my face. Why must he act like he knows everything I do? He always makes me feel guilty even though I've done nothing!

**Tifa's POV: **"So Cloud, did you get the problem?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Aeris helped me out." He responded lazily.

"A-Aeris helped you out? Oh, well that's good. She is awfully smart." I hesitated and walked at a faster pace.

"Oh, wait, Tifa, hold up!" Cloud reached out for me.

"What a tragic love isn't it?" Ray asked Squall sarcastically.

"Yes, such drama between them. I forgot to bring a box of tissues." Squall smirked.

"Shut up would you?" Cloud snapped and chased after me. Why do I feel this way? It's not like he likes Aeris, but I can't help but feel…jealous. Ooh, I can't believe how selfish I am! I hate myself!

"Tifa, come one, don't be like this." Cloud panted when he caught up to me.

"C-Cloud, I didn't notice that you were behind me!" I blushed.

"You seem stressed out, why don't we go get a drink later? I'll pay for us both." He offered.

"I-I…I'm okay Cloud." I told him.

"Come on, you've been working so hard, we should take a break." He persuaded me and smiled that beautiful smile of his. How can I ever resist? I found myself blushing again.

"Alright Cloud, let's go for a drink later." I agreed and giggled.

* * *

**Finally, the introduction of Tidus and Yuna and I know they came pretty late, but I couldn't exactly stick them in the beginning, anyway, they are here and Tidus has some issues with this Seymour. Who could blame the poor, honest, lovable kid? Cloud and Tifa are experiencing a drama of their own with their loyalties at the test. Tifa can fall for so many guys...Cloud on the other hand, might be leaning to Aeris more than he might like to think! Now the issue with Ray and Vincent, will that be resolved? Where the hell does Squall fit in all of this! Next, Chapter 15: Closer.**


	15. Closer

**Chapter 15: Closer **

**Tifa's POV: **I met Cloud after school, forgetting about Squall and Ray.

"Hey, so where do you want to go?" I asked the handsome, blond.

"Hmm, what do you have in mind? You can pick whatever place and I don't care if they specialize in delicacies." He told me.

"Ha, what you say, it doesn't even sound like a drink." I laughed.

"You're right, let's go out and eat." He agreed. I found myself blushing once again. The sunset's rays shined behind him, making it look like he's glowing. He wore a simple T-shirt with dark, blue sleeves and a blue, rectangle logo on his chest. His pants were dark and slightly baggy with a variety of lengths of chains hanging down.

"How are we going to get anywhere with you wearing that?" I giggled.

"Oh, they won't say no to money." He joked and held my hand, taking me where I will never guess.

**Squall's POV: **"So, they left us behind this time huh?" I sighed. Ray walked up to me.

"Sure looks like it. I'll have to leave you too so I can go see Vincent." She told me.

"Hmm, do you like him now all of a sudden?" He asked me with a sneer.

"No, I just want to get things resolved." She replied.

"Where does he live?" I asked her.

"Somewhere close to us I guess." She sighed and crossed her arms. A small breeze swooped through us and it seemed to take all of our troubles away, even if just a little.

"What, are you going to stay behind?" Ray questioned me.

"Yeah I guess. The sensei said that I she didn't buy that excuse I got for the last homework." I replied.

"Oh, you mean the one that you said that you accidentally blew up with your gunblade?" She smirked.

"I wonder why she can't trust me." I chuckled.

"Well, I'll see you later then." She patted my back and walked off. I watched her go until she was nothing but a dot and walked towards the school. We are all finally beginning to adapt, even Ray whose troubles just stack up like mountains. I feel kind of left out since everyone is going through with everyday life while I'm still stuck in the past.

"Squall Leonhart, like I said, I won't accept that excuse." The sensei smiled and handed me the paper for me to work on again. It only took ten minutes for me to finish, which surprised the sensei.

"Well, I don't see why you couldn't do your homework." The sensei scoffed and snatched the paper from me. I walked out of the door and decided to roam around the school before heading back home.

"Squall, hey wait up!" Someone called me. I looked back to see…Rinoa.

"Oh no, why must this happen to me?" I grumbled.

**Cloud's POV: **I don't know if I would consider this a date or not, but it feels right. I held her hand still and led her to a famous restaurant called Seventh Heaven.

"Wow, I heard that this is a good restaurant." Tifa stated.

"Yeah, that's why we're here." I smiled at her. We ordered some food and talked.

"It really is nice to go out." She smiled brightly.

"Yeah, it's been a while hasn't it?" I agreed and brought a cup to my lips and sipped.

"Hey Cloud, these days you've been acting different. Do you want to tell me something?" She asked me. I looked at her with widened eyes and put my cup down.

"…No, nothing's wrong, it's just things are a bit different lately and it's hard to catch up…that's all." I answered her. That was only part true though. I don't want to tell her that I was jealous and that I was selfish.

"Oh, that's alright then." She said, though it sounded like she was disappointed.

"Hey, if I hurt you in any way, I'm really sorry. I just haven't been myself lately and I make so many stupid mistakes." I told her.

"You didn't hurt me Cloud, it's just…I want you to be yourself again." She told me. To be myself is to be weak, selfish, and stupid. I don't want to be that.

"It's…okay to feel sad or angry, but you don't have to hide it. I don't want you to be in your own world like Ray and Squall because I feel left out. I want to be in the same world as you guys." She said quietly. I was touched by her words. It was so strong, so moving, I felt so guilty at being in a nutshell. I reached out to her and touched her hand softly and I could feel her tremble slightly under my touch.

"I'm so sorry Tifa. You're right, I've let you alone for so long, and I didn't realize it." I replied softly with a strained smile.

"O-Oh, C-Cloud, let's just forget about this. Ha, there's something in my eye, let me go to the bathroom." She stuttered and got up, however, I grabbed her arm and got up, but she didn't look back.

"I'm sorry Cloud, I just…" She started, but I interrupted her by taking her outside and giving her a swift hug, just like I did when we were younger.

"C-Cloud…" She stuttered, but I hushed her.

"Shh, it's alright, you can cry, I'm right here." I told her. I heard soft sobs and sniffs from her. She finally let it out and maybe it was my turn to let everything out to her, but not now. I can't reveal how much I love her just yet, I'm still a coward.

**Ray's POV: **I knocked on Vincent's door. His house was a brick house, covered with old decaying vines which felt dark and evil. So, is this his true color? Sure he wears black all the time like I do, but his house tells a different story. I wonder what his aunt is like. The door slowly creaked open like a haunted house on Halloween.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The woman asked, but sounded more like a hiss to me.

"I'm here to see Vincent." I responded politely.

"…So, you're that girl that he was sleeping over with." She observed and scanned me. What can she see and why is she like that? Is it because of Vincent's…lineage?

"Aunt Fan, it's alright, I asked her to come here." Vincent told the young, stern woman. She looked at him suspiciously and stared into his glowing eyes.

"Don't worry; we won't do anything…weird." He sneered at her.

"Ah..." I blushed furiously. Why did he have to tease like that?

"Come in girl and leave your shoes outside." She spat and stared at my clothing. I was only wearing a white shirt with an Aku symbol in front with short, black sleeves and mini, khaki shorts and black ankle-high boots. I probably looked like a punk or in her view…a slut. I walked into the cold house. It was actually cool, but the aura made me shiver down to my bones.

**Squall's POV: **"Hey Squall, what brings you to stay after school?" Rinoa asked me happily. I would like to ask her the same question, but instead I would ask why is she stalking me?

"I needed to make up some work. Well, I'm done now, so I'll see you later." I rushed and turned to sprint off.

"Wait, why don't I walk home with you? I need to get home too, so why don't we go together?" She asked me. What do I do now? Okay Squall, just tell her off and she'll go away and flirt with some other guy.

"I'm planning to sprint home so I can make it to dinner, so we can't walk home this time." I told her. What the hell happened? I was supposed to scoff and act cold to her not all comfortable and warm!

"Oh, alright then, well go on or your dinner will get cold!" Rinoa laughed merrily and walked the opposite direction. I sighed and started to walk home. Two people passed by me, chatting happily. The guy was Tidus, the star player of the Zanarkand Abes…not that I care and the girl is Yuna, who is daughter of the respected veteran Braska. Hmm, they are both famous so I guess famous people hang out with famous people.

"S-So, what's Seymour like?" He asked hesitantly I overheard.

"He's really a sweet person Tidus. I don't know, he seems like the perfect guy, but he seems too perfect you know. He's definitely not like you." She laughed merrily.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" He laughed along with her. Two happy couples…or rather tragic couples I would say. I went on my way towards home thinking of what Ray might cook up today if she's in a good mood…

**Vincent's POV: **I led Ray into the living room and got her some soda.

"It's a nice house. I expected it to be gloomy and dark." She complimented.

"What, did you expect it to suit you?" I chuckled. She shot a death glance and sneered at me.

"Oh, well I'm not the one who wears black all the time." Ray challenged me.

"Well, tell that to all the students who take one look at your hair and eyes and pee in their pants." I laughed.

"…This is not what I expected to tell you the truth Vincent." She told me. Almost immediately I laughed. The young girl looked bewildered and I did a hand motion, telling her to play along.

"O-Oh, you're such a child Vincent!" She faked, but it seemed real enough.

"Ha, would you like some more soda? Then we can get down to business." I offered.

"Don't tell me you're going to lecture me. I have teachers that can do way better than you." She scoffed. From the corner of my eye, I saw my aunt give a satisfied smile and went into her room.

"Hey, come this way." I whispered to Ray and she obeyed. I led her upstairs into my room. Once we were inside, I quietly shut the door and sighed.

"Would you mind if I questioned you?" She asked me.

"Aunt Fan…she thinks I act as any normal teenager, so I had to act it out." I explained to her.

"…I see, so you've been hiding your true colors all this time and never revealed it to anyone except…" She suddenly stopped. I wanted to press her to finish her sentence, but it probably isn't best.

"Vincent…I…" She stopped again, uncertain of what to say.

"…Maybe I should start from the beginning…" I told her and closed the curtains, making the room even darker.

**Ray's POV: **Vincent's house isn't exactly gloomy, but normal like a mother's taste. His room had painted, red walls with a bed in the middle with his belongings scattered about. It looked more like a room frantically full of books and tools for research.

"Vincent, tell me about you family." I asked of him. He was hesitant, but he told me anyway.

"…My mother, she died early, most likely from suicide for bearing a demon child. My father abandoned me and went off somewhere I didn't know. I was passed around like a stick all over my family. No one accepted me, all of them hated me. One day, Aunt Fan decided to take me in. She said it was for repentance. I guess I should thank her, but…" He stopped and I almost saw him shiver in the memory. I looked at him in pity, but stayed seated on the bed while he leaned on the door. Vincent was wearing a white T-shirt and black, baggy pants and a red bandanna this time which made him look plainer than his sophisticated and complicated look. He crossed his arms and looked at me.

"What about your lineage? What's your history?" He asked me. I could have cursed him and told him that was an insult to me, but I refrained myself. I told him how my mother fell in love with a demon, my father and sealed his demonic form away and they decided to bear me in this age.

"As you see, I'm the direct descendent of a sorceress and a demon." I admitted. He kept looking at me, not with hateful eyes, more like…questioning eyes.

"Do you have any powers of some sort being that you are half-sorceress and demon?" He asked me. I never thought about that. Being a direct descendent, I should have some sort of magical powers, but I've nothing. I shook my head roughly.

"I have no powers whatsoever. Well…I wouldn't say that I used magic, but I transformed." I explained to him and gave him a picture of me when I was younger, with long, white hair and ruby eyes.

"Th-This is you?" He gasped.

"…Yeah, that's me when I was younger. You see, I look nothing like that girl in the picture. It suddenly happened when I was in the hospital when my mom died and I'm now in this state. I don't think it is magic, but rather a curse." I explained to him.

"So…you're life is a curse as well." He stated absent-mindedly. His eyes, they looked so sad and lonely.

"…Ray, I know you feel awkward, but I'm not your enemy. I don't hate you or want to kill you. It's just that last time, all my rage just let out on you…I'm sorry." He apologized to me.

"…I told you, you don't need to apologize to me. It was my fault to begin with so I don't need your pity!" I barked at him. Damn it, I didn't want to yell at him. Why…do I feel this way? I got up and turned away from him trying hard not to cry again. I don't want to cry. Why does he make me cry? Who is he to me? Suddenly, I felt his presence come closer, enough to touch me on the shoulder. Please don't touch me; I don't want to…feel that feeling again. I felt his fingers slide towards my shoulders and it made me feel all steamy inside. I felt my cheeks warm up as his cool fingers snaked further to my shoulder.

"Ah…" I spoke, but I couldn't find the words because my mind became blank at his soft grip. "Ray, I want us to be friends. Forget what and who you are and I will too." He told me. That was so easy to say, but so hard to do for it is a part of me, never fading. However, I was intrigued at his promise so I accepted and turned to him, with no sign of tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you and your friends, please forgive me?" He asked with his eyes pleading me. My hand acted on its own and swept some strands of his long hair behind his ear which made him blush.

"…You have already been forgiven my friend. You were just too dense to realize it." I chuckled.

**Squall's POV: **I arrived home, but did not open the door because I heard rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there?" I turned abruptly to meet this "stalker".

"…I am…who I am!" The unknown person answered. How stupid this is?

"Come out or I'm going to set my dog loose on you." I threatened the person. The "dog" I was referring to was Ray. She would try to kill me if she heard that.

"O-Oh, I'll come out now." The person said and stepped out of the bush. This person had long, black, and brown hair with light eyes and she was wearing a long-sleeved, white shirt with butterflies on them and pair of jeans.

"…I'm sorry Squall, but I was dying to know where you live!" She answered. Oh no…the number one stalker, Rinoa.

"Go home would you?" I snapped.

"Hey, that's not very nice!" She pouted and made a face. She walked towards me and placed a finger on my chest in an intimate way that made me blush.

"Look, that's no way to treat a lady especially for a good-looking guy like you!" She smiled. What is with this girl? Why won't she leave me alone? I grabbed her arm and gently pushed her from the door.

"Hey…"

"Look, it's not nice to stalk guys when they walk home." I interrupted her before she complained.

"W-What? How dare you! I wasn't stalking you!" She argued.

"I wonder…" I mumbled and leaned on the door.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have bothered you. It's just…well, you seemed lonely all the time and always sad, so I kind of made it my business to tease you. I just wanted to see you smile, that's all." She confessed. My eyes widened with surprise. Of all people, why would she go through all that trouble? What is with her? I don't understand this, especially since she doesn't even know me. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Is it really any of your business? Look, I appreciate the attention, but I don't really need it…I'll see you at school." I told her. I expected a response from her, but she was silent. I opened my eyes and saw her…smiling. I blinked a couple of times to make sure I saw what I saw.

"Hmm, I hope we can be friends. I'll see you at school then." She smiled and ran off. I felt my heart thumping and I was confused. Rinoa, just who exactly are you?

* * *

**Sorry if the relationship between Squall didn't happen earlier. I suck at "perfect timings". Anyway, things are resolving like the heat between Vincent and Ray. Cloud is becoming quite a gentleman as his hearts yearns more for Tifa. Tidus and Yuna, what will happen to them? Such tragedy... Next, Chapter 16: "You are my heart" A Tidus and Yuna chapter**


	16. You are my heart

**_Note: This chapter is mainly about the famous couple Tidus and Yuna. This is the weekend and Yuna is on a date with Seymour and Tidus still ponders on the words Ray spoke to him, "You have to be the first one there...". Tidus says that there are rumors that Seymour is a drug dealer...is he?_**

**Chapter 16: "You are my heart" **

**Yuna: **I waited for Seymour to come. Just looking at him made me sigh and feel captivated. His face was delicate and smooth and his eyes shined brightly in the sun. What makes me captivated so? Is it his long blue hair? I rocked back and forth on my heels and checked my outfit to make sure it was straight.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I had some…issues." A deep manly voice apologized from behind. I whirled around and saw Seymour's beautiful face.

"I didn't wait long!" I laughed and held onto his arm.

"So, what happened? What are your issues?" I asked him innocently.

"Oh, just some college things that I had to do that are due…Well, shall we get going?" He asked politely. I giggled lightly and took his arm.

"Yes please!" I agreed. He smiled that beautiful and gentle smile of his and walked me through the park.

"I still have some business to do, so do you mind if I take you to a friend's house? I have some things to do there." He told me and he sounded awfully guilty. I smiled and patted his muscular arm.

"Of course, you do what you need to do." I assured him.

"So who's this friend of yours?" I asked. "Actually, he's my grandpa. You met him before, Grandpa Mika." He told me.

"Ah, it's been long since we had a nice cup of tea together! Well, let's get going!" I laughed and innocently dragged him with me. His face showed no amusement, but maybe some…anger.

**Tidus' POV: **Yuna, why did you have to get hooked with a guy like that? I…I want what is best for you, even though it might not be me. I sat by a lake, skipping stones across.

"You have to be the first one there…" I remembered Ray saying. I keep obsessing over those words. I don't want Yuna to be hurt and I don't want to take advantage of that…I'm going to see Ray again. I quickly got up, brushed dirt off of my polyester pants and headed to Ray's house…which I don't know where but I'll find out.

"You don't know her? Thank you." I couldn't find where she lives! I squatted down next to a tree and by coincidence, I saw her walk by. Sweat dropped from my face and I walked up to her, startling her.

"T-Tidus don't do that." She growled.

"I'm sorry, but…I don't want to take advantage of Yuna." I told her. She looked at me, suspiciously again.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm the wrong person for this! I don't know much about relationships at all and I'm not the kind of person you might want to trust!" She snarled at me, obviously annoyed.

"I trust you; I told you already didn't I say so? Besides I can't ask anyone else, but maybe your other friends, but I picked you." I told her, though I kind of fidgeted. She sighed and motioned me to follow her. I followed her, like a lost child.

"Why don't we stop by a café? Really, I can't believe I'm doing this for you." She grumbled. A smile lit on my face and I walked beside her. Hmm, this time she wasn't wearing such dark clothes. She wore a white short-sleeved shirt with black sleeves and dark, green polyester pants.

"What are you looking at?" She asked eyeing me.

"Err, well, I think that looks good on you." I told her. She raised her eyebrow and continued walking. She acts like it was an insult or that I'm weird. We entered a small café near the park that I was at a minute ago.

"You're going to treat me since you are putting me through all this trouble." She scoffed at me and I flinched slightly.

"Umm…okay, I'll do that." I hesitated. Timidly, I made my way up the counter.

"Why am I doing this?" Ray mumbled loud enough for me to hear her. I took the two cups of coffee that I ordered and offered her one.

"…Tell me, why do you ask me again for help instead of Tifa who I know can help you more adequately?" She asked me.

"Well, I since you know, I don't want to spread it around." I answered her and sipped my drink. She crossed her legs and took a sip out of her own cup.

"…You know, I've no more advice other than the one I gave you." She reminded me.

"Yeah I know you said that, but…I just wanted to see someone who is wise and will listen to my problems." I told her. She eyed me, but I don't know whether she was angry or pitying me.

"…So, what do you want to cry about?" She asked me quite coldly, but I knew she meant otherwise.

"I-I just don't want Yuna to get hurt and I don't want to take advantage of that either. I just want things to go well." I confessed. She stared at me for a while before putting on a mocking grin.

"You are such a spoiled child, but then again, this might be your feature." She chuckled. I looked at her in confusion and continued to sip my coffee.

"You are putting too much thought here. She likes you I'm sure since I see you two together a lot, she'll be the one who goes to you if you don't go to her." She told me.

"I…" I started but she raised a hand to stop me.

"You won't be able to do anything you know that. Accept the truth and sooner or later, she'll learn what Seymour is. Simply put, you don't have to do anything except be a good friend to her. I'm sure that's what she wants eh?" She finished and drank the rest of her coffee. I stared into the ripples of the dark liquid of my cupand saw my reflection. Is that me, a spoiled child? I want Yuna, but I don't want her if it means hurting her, yet I want everything to work out.

"You're right Ray; I should just accept the truth. I may not be able to do anything, but least I can do is be there for her." I accepted and she nodded slowly at my response.

"Well, now that you're done, I'll be going now." She excused herself and headed out the door.

"Um, Ray?" I stopped her. She turned around and raised her eyebrow.

"What do you want now?" She asked me, annoyed.

"…Thanks for helping me out. Are we friends?" I asked her. A slight grin appeared on her face and she went out the door.

"So, I'll take that as a yes." I smiled.

**Yuna's POV: **I sat on the sturdy, clean couch of Sir Mika's home.

"How are you doing Yuna dear?" He asked in a soft and slow voice. The old man looked sick and frail with a long white beard and light blue eyes.

"I'm fine sir, thank you." I answered politely. I scanned the house for a few seconds before Seymour spoke to me.

"I'll be in the basement for a while, why don't you chat with my grandfather for a while?" He suggested.

"Oh, yes, I'll do that. I hope you'll get done!" I encouraged him. He gave me a wry smile and headed down. These days he's been acting…strange. Oh well, it's not really my business.

"Sir, does Seymour come here often?" I asked the old man.

" Seymour, this is the first time he's visited me in two years." He responded. My eyes widened in shock. In two years he hasn't visited him, so why now? If two years, then what business would he have? Why am I suspecting something of him, he's a good person and wouldn't lie to me…would he? I shook my head violently to shake out the thoughts.

"Is something the matter Lady Yuna?" He asked me.

"No Sir Mika, I'm fine. May I go get a drink?" I asked him. Silently he nodded and I excused myself from his presence. I didn't want to trick the old man, but I had to know what he is doing. I made my way to the basement, careful not to disturb Seymour and I placed my ear on the doorto the entrance of the basementto make out what he may be doing.

"Are the stocks in?" He asked, but his voice, it wasn't calm and cool, but harsh and aggressive.

"Yes sir, the stock is coming in two days." A man's voice responded. What is going on? What is this "stock"?

"Excellent, but I hoped that it would be sooner." Seymour said.

"There had been troubles with the authorities and we had to take extra measures to ensure our success." The man chuckled darkly.

"That's what I like about you." Seymour laughed darkly. Is this really what he's doing? Is it something…illegal?

I continued to eavesdrop and I heard footsteps, light ones like fancy heels on a woman.

"It's nice to see you again Seymour. You promised that you would buy that diamond ring for me." A woman's voice spoke seductively.

"Of course I will darling, but there are some things I need to do before you may have it and I will then take you to eat at a beautiful French Restaurant." Seymour cooed. Sweat dropped from my face and I found it hard to breathe. Seymour loves someone else and he's conducting an illegal business, possibly drugs. He used me, he used me to clear his name so he could look innocent and he used me to rob me of my money! Is that why my allowance went significantly down? Tears enveloped my eyes and I slowly went into the kitchen. He lied to me! I was nothing but a pawn to him. I see why Tidus was so sad and caring these past months. I'm so stupid to fall for someone like him! Suddenly, I heard someone come closer to me and I quickly wiped my tears but in a way that it looked like I was doing my hair. Soft, muscular arms went around my thin waist and squeezed it slightly. Seymour then brought his lips to my ear and nipped it playfully. I felt afraid and I didn't know how to react.

"S-Seymour, this is your grandfather's house; you shouldn't be doing that here." I stuttered. He withdrew his arms and turned me towards him. "I'm sorry, but you are just so beautiful." He smiled that charming and fake smile.

"Well, let's get going shall we?" He insisted.

"Actually, I'm pretty tired. Ha, your grandfather entertained me with his stories and I'm tired. Why don't we do this some other time? I'm sure you are still busy." I lied.

"I'm sorry, yes I'm still busy. Why don't I walk you home?" He suggested.

"It's alright, I'll manage. You don't want to waste time for me now do you?" I chuckled. He smiled and nodded slightly and I headed home.

**Tidus' POV: **I walked along the sidewalk with a slight smile on my face.

"You are a funny girl Ray...Yuna, what are you doing now?" I asked myself and stared into the endless blue sky watching a flock of white birds flying by. Suddenly, I heardgasps and footsteps coming my way. I turned around abruptly to see Yuna running towards me with tears streaked on her face.

"Y-Yuna, what's wrong?" I asked her concerned. As if frantic, she jumped into my arms and cried freely.

"Yuna, tell me what happened." I urged her.

"I-I-I'm so stupid! I fell for him, a criminal, a liar, a player, and I fell for him!" She screamed. Unsure of what to do next, I did what came first to my mind. I carried her in my arms, one arm under her back and the other under her legs. She gasped and she stopped crying and looked into my eyes. I took her…somewhere.

I found myself stopping at the park once again. Gently, I let Yuna down and I sat down on the grass leaning on a tree.

"Tell me what has happened." I told her. She sat by me and rested her head on my shoulder. Immediately, my face turned red and my head felt like it was going to burst.

"Tidus, you knew what kind of person Seymour was. Why didn't you tell me?" She asked me, still shaking with sadness. "I didn't want to hurt you Yuna. You cared about him so much that I couldn't do anything." I confessed to her. She snuggled closer to me and hugged her legs.

"You were the only one who looked after me, every since we were kids and yet I turned to someone else. I'm so selfish." She sobbed.

"Don't say that. It wasn't your fault Yuna. If he hurt you that much then forget about him." I told her and lifted her chin to my face.Our noses brushed across each other and she stopped crying once again. She's so beautiful and she makes my heart pound so much.

"Thank you for being there for me." She smiled and hugged me.

"Yuna…" I started. I wanted to tell her how I felt, but chances are that she isn't ready for another relationship. I pulled her closer to me and buried my face in her shoulder.

**Yuna's POV: **I blushed when he pulled me closer to him but felt happy and comfortable. Why didn't I see how much I cared for Tidus? He made me feel…love, yes, I love him. I pulled gently away from him and stared into his deep, blue eyes. They were sad, sympathy for me. Tears found there way out of my eyes again and I drew my face closer to his, feeling his warm breathe on my lips. Slowly, our lips joined and I felt like melting. His kiss, it felt unreal and beautiful. I put my arms around his neck and he put his armsaround my waist. My heart soared with his over the mountains and into the sky dancing.

I placed my right index finger on my mouth, remembering the kiss. We were still leaning on the tree in the park and Tidus was asleep on my shoulder. The sun began to set and radiant colors bounced in the sky. I slipped my hands into his and rested my head on his and sighed. The rays of the sun illuminated our faces with warmth and a smile snuck on my face. I felt so content and relaxed and thinking why didn't I love Tidus in the first place. He was perfect, what I wanted and needed. Right before I completely fell asleep, I heard him whisper.

"You are my heart".

* * *

**Yuna and Tidus finally find each other, but what about Seymour? How will he act if he finds out that Yuna knows? What will he do to them? Next, Chapter 17: Dangers of Love**

**(Sorry if it sounded confusing Hipathya, I don't really know what you mean though, but I tried my best to explain and fix it!)**


	17. Dangers of Love

**Chapter 17: Dangers of Love **

**Tidus' POV: **At school during Bliztball practice, my mind seemed to wander to Yuna and my performance slackened.

"Tidus, get your head out of the clouds you asshole!" The coach shrieked at me.

"Tidus stop dreaming and make me proud!" A familiar voice shouted. I turned around and saw Yuna, smiling and laughing. She was the Yuna that I knew. I gave her the "O.K." sign since I couldn't speak underwater. With her encouragement, I scored many more goals than usual. My friends all patted me on the back and chatting away how our team will make the nationals. I met Yuna after school.

"Tidus, that was amazing! I've never seen you do better!" Yuna exclaimed. I blushed and scratched my head.

"W-Well….that was because…..you….were there to cheer me on." I told her. She looked at me in surprise and smiled.

"…Is that true?" She asked me innocently.

"Why else would I score so many?" I asked her. She rested her head on my shoulder and held my arm.

"…You…make me feel better than I have when I was with Seymour." She said softly. We continued walking down the road until a car pulled up next to us.

"Yuna, are you alright? I haven't heard from you for a while." Seymour asked her with his voice full of concern, though I could tell that it was an act. I looked at Yuna and saw her face full of fear.

"Err; um…she was sick so she couldn't contact you. She said that she wanted me to get her medicine since she didn't want to trouble you." I lied to him. I felt horrible making it sound like I was nothing but a friend to Yuna.

"Come Yuna, get in the car and I'll take you home." He told her.

"N-NO! I mean, th-that's alright Seymour, I think I'll feel better with a walk. Besides, I'm almost there already a-and Tidus can take me there." She played along, but stammered. Seymour looked at me, but I couldn't tell his emotion. Was he feeling hate, jealousy, or something else?

"Please take care of her Tidus. Yuna, I hope you know what you are doing. I'll meet you at the house." He said and was about to go, but I stopped him, unintentionally. I don't know why my body did that, but maybe it acted because I care so much about Yuna.

"It's alright, I got things under control. I don't have practice today so I can take care of her. You must be busy and she doesn't want you to waste your time." I told him. Seymour smiled and nodded.

"Then you better take care of her Tidus…or else…." He finished. Fear crept into my veins. I was desperately hoping that he was being sarcastic. He drove off and when he was out of view, Yuna slumped on me.

"Tidus…I'm scared…I'm really scared." She whispered intensely. I held her closer to me.

"I am too." I confessed.

**Yuna's POV: **At home, I fidgeted while Tidus went to get some drinks. I'm afraid of Seymour. It's my fault and now Tidus is involved too! What can I do now? Tidus sat down next to me and smiled at me. I was puzzled, why was he so happy? His goofy smile made me laugh.

"Ha, stop that Tidus!" I giggled and whacked him in the back of the head. Tidus nearly lurched over from the force of my "whack".

"Err, that…hurt." He groaned.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I gasped and touched his back.

"N-No really, I'm fine!" He said, trying to convince me. I found myself laughing once again and I fell back on the couch. Tidus straightened himself up and laughed along. I didn't think about my troubles for that moment.

I walked down the road to the café the next morning, recalling that phone call.

"Yuna, would you please meet me in the café? I want to see you." Seymour asked. My hands began to tremble. I can't turn him down though or he'll suspect something.

"Hey Yuna…" Tidus whispered to me. I turned around and he nodded slowly, saying that I should go. I gulped a large amount of my saliva and turned back to the phone.

"Alright Seymour, I'll be there as soon as possible." I said as smoothly as I could.

"Alright Yuna, I'll see you there." He said and hung up.

"…Yuna, don't worry, I'll be close by with you." Tidus told me silently. Silently I hung up the phone and wrapped my arms around Tidus' neck.

"…I'm afraid, but if you're with me, I'll be okay…won't I?" I asked him. His arms went around my waist and he squeezed it slightly.

"Of course Yuna, of course you'll be okay." He answered softly. We walked together half-way to the café.

"I'll be right behind you, don't worry." Tidus reassured me and stepped into the darkness of the buildings.

"I know you will be there for me…" I said quietly.

In the café, I saw Seymour, sitting down with a strained face. He seemed to be thinking quite a lot.

"S-Seymour, I'm here." I told him hesitantly. He suddenly looked up and smiled charmingly at me. I sat down slowly and folded my hands on my lap, afraid.

"Yuna, what's wrong? I want you to tell me what is bothering you. I know you have friends like that blitz kid to help you, but I want you to open more to me." He said. It sounded so genuine that I almost felt guilty.

"I-It's not that Seymour. I trust you, but I don't want to weigh my troubles on you. To me, if my troubles did not involve you, than it will do favors for us both." I lied.

"…I suppose…It makes sense, but it doesn't sound right." He told me. "Thank you so much for worrying about me, but…it's passed now. I feel much better now." I smiled happily. Seymour smiled as well and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Alright Yuna, but if you are having trouble, come to me." He said and got up.

"Oh, one more thing…I don't want you to see that blitz kid anymore. I…know what he's after Yuna." Seymour told me. I stared at him in bewilderment.

"S-Seymour, he's nothing like that. I know him well." I chuckled.

"You were always too naïve to see Yuna, he's just playing you. Stop seeing him, it's for your own good." He almost snapped and walked out. My hands flew to myself and I found out that I was trembling in fear. What have I done? Tidus…

**Tidus' POV: **Hidden well, I spied on Seymour and Yuna. Suddenly, after when Seymour left, Yuna's hands flew to her face and she was shaking violently. Anger raced to my veins and my body worked on its own by walking up to Seymour. Against all odds, I pushed him to the ground and he slid down, dirtying his clean, white shirt.

"Don't hurt Yuna!" I shouted at the imposter.

"Why you little wench!" Seymour roared. He got up quickly and landed a quick blow to my stomach, making me bend over gasping for air.

"I knew it, you are trying to get to Yuna you little playboy!" He hissed. My eyes widened in such rage that I forgot the pain and charged into the man.

"Damn you!" Seymour shouted as he was knocked into the side of the café. Hearing noises, Yuna ran out and to her dismay, she saw two men fighting over her.

"Yuna, go now." I whispered to her.

"Yuna, get out of here now!" Seymour ordered. Instead of listening to us both, she stood her ground, defiant and full of tears.

"Th-That's enough!" She cried and fell to her knees. I ran to her and touched her arm gently.

"Don't touch her you brat!" Seymour growled and pushed me away from her. His fingers traveled to her cheek and Yuna flinched.

"Can't you see you fool! She doesn't want you!" I snapped at him and shoved him away from her.

"Please Yuna, go, and get out of here." I told her gently.

"What is this, a lover's quarrel?" Some bystanders pondered.

"Tidus…Don't get involved!" She pleaded and tugged at my pants.

"No…I love you Yuna and I want to be the one who will stand his ground for the one he loves." I smiled at her which caused more tears to pour out of her eyes.

"Oh ho, so you were after her! Yuna, get rid of this pest. Don't let him steal you away from me." He grinned…maniacally. This time, Yuna stood up and walked in front of me, as if shielding me.

"No…this time I'm protecting him. I love him because he loves me for real. Unlike you…you were only using me for your own selfish acts. I know what you do! You sell drugs and you already have a girlfriend who is a slut!" Yuna shouted. Seymour was caught off guard and he became furious.

"So…you know now don't you? Then…I can't let you go." He chuckled and fumbled around in his pocket for a destructive device and pointed it at Yuna.

"Yuna, get out of here now!" I shouted as I pulled her away from the gun's target. Suddenly I heard a bang and a scorching pain filled my chest.

"NO TIDUS!" Yuna screamed. Darkness covered everything.

* * *

**Darkness covers everything. Is this the end? Next chapter, "I can't let you go."**

**So sorry for the lack of updates!**


	18. I can't let you go

**Chapter 18: "I can't let you go" **

**Yuna's POV: **I stood there, frozen in shock. Tidus was sprawled on the ground, with blood pouring out of his chest.

"What a fool….Well Yuna, the truth was I really cared for you. I admired you and yet you decide to turn on me. Farewell my dear Yuna." He frowned and shot another bullet. My eyes closed shut, waiting for death to take me.

"Yuna…." I heard Tidus whisper and he yanked me to the ground with all the strength he could muster, thus dodging the bullet.

"Yuna…listen…run now….just…." Tidus whispered and pushed me.

"N-No, I won't go!" I shouted at him. With fierce determination, I stood up and spread my arms out.

" Seymour, shoot me, right here in the heart." I told him.

"…Yuna….stop…don't be stupid!" Tidus coughed. Suddenly he lost consciousness.

"Tidus…you did this all for me…I've been so selfish and spoiled!" In slow motion, another bullet flew in the air, cutting through space and time. Suddenly, Seymour roared in pain and blood gushed out of his arm when he was hit. I turned around to see who saved me.

"What a bother…There are people here you dimwit. If you want to kill someone then do it so no one knows." Squall sniffed and pocketed his medium-sized gun.

"…Ugh…It's not over yet!" Seymour whispered and a few people behind him took him away, quite possibly his gang members. Out of relief, I sunk to the ground, with tears falling freely. Squall wasted no time in taking Tidus to the hospital.

"…Thank you so much Squall." I whispered.

Tidus was bandaged up properly, but he still has not regained consciousness.

"Hello? Oh…I had to take someone to the hospital…..does it matter? ….I'll be coming back soon….alright…bye." Squall hung up the phone and I looked at him.

"It was just Tifa. She was wondering where I was since I failed to bring in the groceries." He explained. That would explain why It looked like Squall was on his way home from the store.

"I can't thank you enough." I bowed once more. "It's alright. You are just lucky I had a gun in my pocket." Squall said and scratched his head. Why does he have a gun with him anyway?

"Miss Yuna, you have a call." A nurse announced. I picked up the phone, but I was hesitant, afraid it was Seymour.

"H-Hello?" I gulped.

"Yuna, is that you?" My dad asked.

"Father, oh it's you!" I gasped happily.

"Are you alright? I heard what happened!" He fussed.

"It's alright, everything is fine and Tidus looks like he's going to make it." I told him. After a brief conversation, I told him I loved him and hung up.

"Well, I'll be going now, take care." Squall said and gathered the groceries.

"Oh, thank you so much! I'll repay you someday!" I thanked him before he went out. I could not explain my own happiness. I felt like floating in the air.

"…Err…Yu….na…" I heard Tidus mumble. I sat on his bed and stroked his face which was wet from his cold sweat.

"…I love you…Tidus. You stayed with me and risked your life for me….Don't…let me go." I whispered and soft, intricate tears fell from my eyes and onto his face.

Early in the morning, I left the hospital to fix things. It was my fault that Tidus got hurt, so I should be the one to put things right. I plan to go to the police station and report on Seymour, then everything will be all over. Out of my purse, I flipped open my cell phone and called Squall.

"….Get the phone dammit!" Someone who sounded like Ray roared.

"Shut up! Damn…who could be calling at this time!" I heard Squall mumble angrily.

"Who is this?" He asked furiously.

"Squall, it's me Yuna, I need your help." I said, getting right to the point.

"Eh…is it you Yuna? What do you need?" He asked me.

"I just want you to be my witness, I'll be going to the police station and I need you be my witness." I said.

"You're going to the police station? Wa----!" I hung up before he finished, too excited to speak anymore.

"Well, here I go!" I smiled cheerfully. I continued to walk until a group of people surrounding the police station intrigued me. Who could be there? From the distance I could see a man, with long blue hair and a bandage over his arm… Seymour.

"…No…" I whispered and quickly got out of sight.

"No… Seymour knows my intentions." I mumbled fearfully. Suddenly, the phone rang, startling me.

"Damn it Yuna, do you want to get killed?" Squall scolded.

"…I'm so sorry Squall…I thought everything was over….I thought everything would be okay…" I said quietly.

"……..Go back to the hospital Yuna. Stay there." Squall told me and hung up. I was shocked by his coldness, but it was my fault. Why is everything my fault! Why can't everything be normal! I sank to my knees and hid my face in my arms, angry at everything.

"You can't always get what you want you know Yuna. Ha, you are so spoiled! That's alright though, just be you." Tidus laughed happily. Yuna stood up abruptly to look around for him.

"Tidus…was that you?" Yuna asked. She kept looking around the dark alleyway, trying desperately to hear his voice again, but realizing that he wasn't there, she stopped in her tracks.

"….He isn't here…It…was just wishful thinking…" Yuna sighed and wiped the sweat from her face. I should just…go back…and give up.

At the hospital, I sat down on a chair next to Tidus' bed and buried my face within the soft mattress, waiting for him to wake up. The clock near the window ticked endlessly and countless hours passed. Soon I drifted to sleep, along with my wounds. My dreams were usually happy, full of people I care for around me, but this time…I faced horrid nightmares, ones of pain and despair.

"Yuna….please…run…" Tidus gasped. His face, once dark, was pale as the moon and blood steadily poured from his side. My hands flew to my mouth to muffle my scream. Blood….it…was everywhere…even the sky was as red as the blood. I reached out for him, hoping to deliver him from the pain he suffers, but someone grabbed me by the neck and squeezed roughly.

"Uhh!" I screamed.

"….Die with your precious lover then Yuna…" The person laughed. I looked into the eyes of my attacker.

"….Sey….mour…" I whispered and closed my eyes, waiting for everything to end. Suddenly, hundreds of thoughts rushed into my mind.

"What are you doing, don't give up!"

"Do you want this to be over!"

"You fool, you're throwing everything away!"

"YUNA!"

"It's not over yet!" ….Is it over…no, it's not over yet! With all of my strength and all of the encouragements, I grasped Seymour's arm and pushed him away. Suddenly, the dream ended and I woke up.

"Yuna…is everything alright?" Tidus asked. He's awake! I smiled happily, but resisted hugging him, from fear of reopening his healing wounds.

"I'm alright….everything is okay." I giggled. I'm not afraid and I'm not weak anymore.

**Tidus' POV: **What can I do for Yuna? She seems so sad, so burdened with all this, but….right now she's happy. I'm glad… Ow…the gunshot must have pierced my bone or something. When I winced, Yuna sat next to me and held me steadily.

"Don't force yourself too much," she scolded, concerned.

"….I just remembered…Who…helped us?" I asked her. Yuna bowed her head and I couldn't see her emotion.

"….Squall did…he helped us out and injured Seymour in the process," Yuna explained to me. Squall...I have to remember to thank him.

"…..Come on Yuna, let's go home," I told her. She looked at me, shocked. "What about Seymour?" She gasped.

"What about him? Don't worry, I'll protect you! Everything will be fine." I comforted her. The truth was, I was afraid of what he might do next, but I have to help Yuna.

"…Well, we have to go to school tomorrow you know. We don't want anyone thinking that anything is wrong." I smiled warmly.

The next day, we were at school. I wore a dark, blue jacket to cover up my wound and acted as happily as I could. I gave Yuna a kiss on the cheek and headed off to class. On my way to class, I met Ray down the hall.

"Hey Ray, what's u---!" I was cut short, because she drove me to the locker, with her eyes fiercer than I have ever seen.

"You stupid ass!" She hissed furiously at me. I gulped my saliva down, frightened by her harsh behavior.

"You want to die huh? You make me sick!" She growled.

"Ray, what else could I do!" I snapped at her.

"You could have used your head and thought things through! Why did you provoke Seymour huh! That's the last thing you should do if you're up against a drug lord! Not only are you on his list for elimination, but you got your precious girlfriend on that list too you asshole!" She shouted at me.

"I……" I couldn't counter that at all. Ray was right…she's always right. I've been so stupid! The blood-eyed girl let me go and I slumped on the locker, guilty and afraid.

"….You're right….I can't believe it…..I'm so stupid!" I shouted and started to beat at the lockers. Ray just stood there, watching me with emotionless eyes as I bled my hands and knees.

"I should be protecting her!" I cried out in anger. Blood trickled down my hands and splashed softly onto the hard floor like tears. Ray turned around, but I couldn't see what she was doing. Was she sad or disgusted at the sight?

"Go to class Tidus." She said simply and walked off.

**Yuna's POV: **In class I saw Squall and walked over to him.

"Squall, I want to thank you again." I smiled.

"….No problems….Look Yuna, watch your back. You don't know when he will go after you again." He warned me and sat down. Timidly, Rinoa came up to him and started to talk to him, occasionally brushing her hair out of her face.

"…..No……I don't like summer…." I heard Squall say.

"Do you like spring?" Rinoa asked. Squall slowly nodded and Rinoa clapped her hands together happily.

"So do I, I love spring!" She giggled. A smile crept on my face. It was such a sweet sight…it was as if something inside me told me that Squall and Rinoa were meant for each other! Maybe I should try getting them together…. Suddenly, a chill went down my spine and I turned around to see who it was. Ray looked apathetic as ever and had her hands in her pockets. Somehow she looked gloomier than normal. Squall seemed to notice this and excused himself from Rinoa's nagging to see what was wrong with her. I on the other hand, took this opportunity to talk to Rinoa.

"Rinoa, you like Squall right?" I giggled like a gossipy girl. She smiled slightly and closed her eyes half-way. When she did, my eyes widened in surprise. Her expression….she really seems to love him! I couldn't help it, but I suddenly started to cry.

"Y-Yuna, what's wrong!" She gasped. I shook my head wildly and used the sleeve of my light, blue shirt to wipe off my tears.

"Oh nothing, you just look so cute together!" I chuckled and sobbed at the same time.

"…Yuna, don't say that!" Rinoa scolded and blushed. Suddenly, I remembered something.

"Ah! My cousin Rikku is coming in two days!" I exclaimed.

"You mean the cheerful one?" She asked. I nodded happily.

"WHAT! Did you just say Rikku?" Tifa gasped and happened to be drawn in on the conversation.

"Hmm? Do you know Rikku?" I asked Tifa.

"Yes! She and I were friends at the SOLDIER Academy!" Tifa exclaimed.

"Wow, what a coincidence! I haven't seen her for years! Is she still jumpy?" I asked her.

"Ha ha, yes, she is," Tifa smiled. I sat on a desk and fingered my short hair.

"….That's good…." I smiled back quietly. The two girls cocked their heads to the side, questioning me with their eyes.

"It's just…..I haven't seen her for so long….I don't know how to act in front of her," I explained to them.

"Be yourself, it's as simple as that!" Rinoa said and clapped her hands together. I giggled and held my knees.

"Alright, I'll do that!"

* * *

**The story of Yuna and Tidus will end here for now. The main story will now continue. So sorry for the lack of updates! If time allowed it, I would dedicate myself to my work! Yuna's spirit regained while Tidus' is lost, can she bring it back up? **


	19. Red Crescent Moon and Stars

**Chapter 19: Red Crescent Moon and Stars **

**Ray's POV:** Tidus…I think I was a little too harsh on him…Why do I feel so bad dammit! In the corner of my eye, I notice Squall come over. He probably could guess how I felt.

"….It was the blitz boy wasn't it?" Squall asked.

"….Tsk…." I clicked my tongue. He sat next to me and stared at the wall.

"Why do we have to get involved? Why is it that I can't turn anyone down?" Ray asked.

"…Because you want to get involved. You want to help people because you can't stand suffering." Squall replied. I grew angry, one that he could read me like a book and two, because that proved my weakness.

"…You're right…I hate suffering…I hate sadness…I hate depression…and I hate to see it. I hate it that you can read me and I hate it when I'm weak." I hissed at him. My eyes narrowed in anger and I turned my face away.

"Hey Ray, Squall, guess what!" Tifa exclaimed when she approached us. Squall turned his head towards Tifa.

"What is it now?" He asked.

"An old friend…Rikku is coming here to visit!" She nearly squealed. Hearing this, I lost my balance on my seat and slipped right off, landing on my side. Squall simply stared down and scratched his head.

"I don't think that's good news Tifa." Squall sighed.

"No…I can hear her annoying laugh…" I mumbled and picked myself up.

"Hey, she isn't that bad." Tifa argued.

"…Those three give me nightmares." Ray hissed.

"EXCEPT, only Rikku is coming, not Selphie or Yuffie." Tifa explained.

"I don't see how that makes me feel better." I grumbled.

"Hmm, did I hear someone say Rikku?" Cloud asked when he came over.

"Are you finally done with your assignment?" Tifa asked, smiling.

"Yeah…I'm finally done." He smiled back. Ooh…something fishy about those smiles…

"Rikku is coming…I hear that Yuna is going to surprise her with a party. And get this…we're invited!" Tifa squealed.

"Really, tell me how the party goes Tifa." I smiled fake and sat right back down.

"Come on Ray, please! We barely get to have fun!" Tifa pleaded.

"What good will come out of this?" Squall asked, with his face buried in his hand. Tifa, with a flicker of light in her eye, pointed her finger up.

"What do you mean Squall? Everything good will come out of this. We will have fun, live life as it is supposed to be live, and forget our troubles!" She pouted.

"…I'm really not a social person…but I'll go with you Tifa." Cloud said.

"……..Live life……" I repeated quietly. They all awaited my answer which made me feel inferior and frustrated.

"Oh, what the hell…fine, I'll go with you." I sighed, giving up. I really am weak if I can give in like that.

**Vincent's POV: **"Hey Vincent, come over here!" Tifa called out at the end of the hall. What could it be now? I followed her outside and met up with the rest of the gang.

"We are all going to a party this weekend, want to come? We are celebrating the return of Rikku!" Tifa nearly jumped up and down in excitement.

"Cut the drama would you?" Squall sighed and sat on a railing.

"Okay, okay…We just want you to come with us to the party Yuna is hosting." Tifa summarized.

"……I don't think I will go. You see….today is the month I will….." I paused, but they got the message.

"In that case, I'll stay behind." Ray said, though it seems like she was happy to stay back.

"But…that just ruins our plans!" Tifa whined.

"It's okay Tifa, we'll think of something." Cloud smiled and took her by the arm, leading her home to get ready.

"Well, we'll be seeing you two soon then." Squall sighed and followed them.

"Damn…why couldn't I stay behind…?" Squall mumbled loud enough for Ray and me to hear.

"…….Ray…I'm sorry." I sighed and looked away.

"…….That's enough Vincent. Well…shall we go?" Ray walked off in the direction towards my house and I quietly walked behind her.

**Tifa's POV: **I quickly slipped on a black miniskirt, long brown boots, and a long-sleeved button, silky shirt.

"Tifa, hurry up!" Squall called from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" I called back down. I quickly brushed my long, brown hair and headed quickly downstairs. I was happy that our lives were starting to turn out for the better…but…there are things that have to be resolved. My mind, now, is floating around Vincent, afraid that he would become that monster and hurt Ray. I know that Ray can fend for herself, but I can't help but see Vincent's claws grasping her neck.

"Tifa are you done yet?" Squall asked loudly.

"Yes, I'm coming down!" I replied and rushed downstairs. They'll be okay….I know that they will be fine.

**Squall's POV: **We made our way to Yuna's mansion and I suddenly remembered her situation. Is Seymour around here? I have to make sure that he isn't here, or he'll mess up everything.

"Cloud…" I motioned him to come to me. Cloud understood that it was urgent so he casually walked over, so no one would realize.

"We have to be careful here. Seymour may be planning something." I told him.

"Yeah…being that this is a big party in a big place, he may have an advantage. Alright, I understand." He nodded and walked back to Tifa, who suspected nothing.

"SQUALL!" I heard my name called behind me and as soon as I turned around, the person came to a halt and nearly bumped into me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I was just so happy to see you here! I didn't think you would come!" Rinoa exclaimed happily.

"Oh…It's you Rinoa." I said and wiped the dust off of my dark pants.

"It doesn't seem like you to come to a big party such as this Squall. Are you okay? Did Tifa force you?" She asked.

"…No…but if I refused, she would force me anyway." I explained to her. She smiled brightly shifted her feet nervously.

"H-How do I look?" She asked nervously. Rinoa wore a simple white dress along with white high heels…it looked very nice on her. I nodded slightly, sort of telling her that it's okay, but she understood and clapped her hands together.

"Really? That makes me so happy!" She giggled.

"You look really good too, considering that you're only wearing black pants and a long-sleeved, black shirt." She pointed out. I smiled slightly and blushed….wait…me…blushing? Why is my face so warm? I hid my face from her, hoping that she did not see my embarrassing moment.

"…" She did not say anything, but instead she grabbed me by the arm and led me inside the mansion.

"Hmm…I think we will have fun." She smiled softly.

**Cloud's POV: **I felt really uncomfortable inside the mansion, considering that it was quite large and had a lot of room, but there were so many people looking at me…as if there was something on my face. All I wore was a dark, blue, sleeve-less turtleneck, and baggy, black pants, yet I felt singled out.

"Cloud, is something wrong?" Tifa asked when she brought a drink to him.

"…No…it's nothing. I just feel like there are a lot of people watching me." I explained.

"It feels that way too huh? It's like the walls have eyes." She smiled and sat down across from me.

"Hey…where's Squall? You would expect him to linger near us wouldn't you?" Tifa asked me while searching for him with her eyes.

"Hmm…I think he's busy with Rinoa." I chuckled.

"Oh really? Now that you mention it…they do seem to be getting closer." She mumbled.

"Eh? Well, I don't know if you believe in rumors or not, but Squall doesn't seem like the kind of person. He's…too preoccupied with his past." I said.

"That is what we need to change about him…get him to smile like he used to." Tifa planned.

"Good luck then." I laughed.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" She demanded. I continued to laugh and soon after, Tifa laughed as well.

"Cloud…I'm worried…about Ray and Vincent…I'm scared that Ray will get hurt again…" She confessed.

"…I know…but you trust her right? It's alright…it'll be okay." I smiled and she suddenly blushed. I cocked my head to the right, puzzled.

"Oh, stop looking at me like that!" Tifa murmured and covered her face.

"Tifa…are you okay?" I asked, dense.

"I…uh…I just need some air!" She said and rushed near an open window and let out a deep breath of relief. Sweat trickled down her face and she wiped it clean, feeling the heat of her face.

"What's wrong with her? Is she sick?" I thought to myself, still clueless. Tifa suddenly gasped. Worried, I rushed to her.

"Tifa, are you okay!" I asked, with my heart pounding with concern.

"…The stars…they're so beautiful!" She sighed as she pointed to the brightest one in the sky. They are beautiful…like you…Tifa. I chuckled and gazed at the bright specs of light in the sky.

"That one is the brightest, isn't it Cloud?" Tifa giggled playfully. I nodded gently and sat on the sill of the wide window.

"Cloud…promise me…" Tifa whispered.

"Hmm?"

"…That when the stars shine like this…you will remember…"

"Huh?"

"…Promise me…that you will come help me…when I'm in trouble…all the time. Be my knight." Tifa smiled brightly and closed her eyes half way. I blushed furiously and covered my face with my hand but Tifa took my hand and brought it down gently to gaze at my eyes, like she would gaze at stars. I smiled, still blushing, but I nodded.

"Yes…of course Tifa. I always have. I'll protect you…always."

**Ray's POV: **At Vincent's house, I made my way into the dark, moist basement to set up the ritual. With the torn up book in my hand, I drew four symbols around in a circle with a red light from my finger.

"…….Are you…afraid?" Vincent asked quietly from behind me. I kept my eyes on the symbols and lowered my head.

"Heh…me…afraid? You still have much to learn Vincent. I'm never afraid…not even of death." I smirked.

"…Hmph…you lie…" He responded. I flinched slightly, but continued to mark the cold, hard floor with my finger.

"…Lie Vincent? Why would I lie?" I asked him quietly.

"You are afraid…I can see you shiver slightly, but enough to tell me how afraid you are." He replied.

"…How do you know if I'm not cold? After all, I'm wearing a short tank." She grinned.

"…Ray…stop this." Vincent said to me. I got up and faced him.

"Don't you want to be free from this nightmare even for a short time?" I questioned him and stared into his dark eyes.

"…You know how much I yearn for it…but if it means hurting someone for my own selfish deeds…then forget it…I've already done that to…someone." He replied quietly. Someone…does he mean that girl…Lucrecia? I turned away from him and my hair tapped my back.

"…I won't…get hurt. What will really hurt me…is when you suffer. I…hate suffering…I hate sadness…So…will it hurt to just smile a little bit…for me?" I asked softly. Vincent didn't respond, but instead he walked in front of me and faced me.

"…." He kept still that silent stare of his and knelt down on both knees, within the symbols.

"……To smile…I don't know how to smile…for real. It's empty…no life at all." He said and closed his eyes half way. I, with my finger imbedded with magic, touched his forehead and the same symbol appeared on his head…a Red Crescent moon.

"...Blood will be spilt tonight…" I whispered so softly, that not even Vincent, who was right in front of me, could hear.

**Tifa's POV: **I sat on the window sill next to Cloud, with my head resting on his shoulder, with the promise floating around in my heart. I held onto his strong arm gently and stared at the sky. This sky…the stars…it will be our symbol. I feel so warm inside, as if someone was embracing my heart…I felt this way about Cloud…and maybe more. I…couldn't tell him how much I loved him though…I'm afraid he won't say the same. I'm afraid that he won't have the same feeling for me…and I'm afraid of putting that kind of burden on him…So…this is enough…

"Tifa…" Cloud said.

"Hmm…what is it Cloud?" I asked him.

"…Umm…I…well…people…are looking at us." He stammered quietly. I looked towards the crowd and a couple of people were looking at us…jealous, amused, awed, or happy. Embarrassed, I let go of Cloud's arm and pretended to fix my hair. Both of us blushed and fidgeted.

"I…I need to go to the bathroom…excuse me Cloud." I stammered and rushed off.

**Cloud's POV: **I watched Tifa run off…with her long legs gracefully…stop it Cloud…stop having these thoughts about her…she doesn't feel the same about you.

"Hey Cloud!" A girl in a short pink dress called. She jogged over to me and sat next down.

"How are you?" She asked politely.

"I…um…I'm doing okay." I murmured, while scratching my head.

"Hee, you shouldn't blush Cloud. You might give people the wrong idea." Aeris giggled and covered her pink lips with her finger.

"Wha-What are you talking about!" I gasped and nearly fell out of the window, had I not grabbed the curtains in time. She laughed hard, thinking that my near experience with death was amusing. I couldn't stand her so I got up and headed toward the bathroom to wait for Tifa, and to get away from the annoying girl. Apparently she finally realized what she had done because she grabbed my arm to stop me.

"I-I'm sorry Cloud…I didn't mean to laugh and startle you!" She apologized sweetly.

"…Hmph…" I grunted.

"Hey…since Tifa isn't back yet, do you want to get a drink?" She asked when I turned around.

"…I had plenty, thanks. Now if you'll excuse me." I bowed and headed towards the bathroom. When I caught a glimpse of her, I saw a sad and guilty expression on her face.

**Squall's POV: **"…When is Rikku coming?" I asked Rinoa who sat across from me.

"Yuna and Tidus will announce it. You know…I knew that Tidus would be with her…it was just a feeling since he kept looking at her so sweetly…" She smiled and hugged herself.

"…Really…" I said simply and sipped my drink.

"Hey Squall?" She asked.

"Hmm…what is it?" I asked.

"Well…uh…do you want to dance? This is…my favorite ballad." She fidgeted.

"…I don't know how." I replied emotionlessly. She clapped her hands together and stood up abruptly from her seat, excited.

"That makes it the more fun! Come on, I'll teach you too!" She jumped up and down.

"I don't think…"

"Come on Squall, don't be such a stiff!" Rinoa giggled and took me by the arm, leading me to the dance floor. Please no…please don't let this happen! If there is a God, please help me!

"Don't worry so much Squall…I'm here." She smiled sweetly, causing my face to show a hint of red, but she did not notice. Rinoa began to twirl along with the rhythm and I stood there awkwardly. Damn it…why am I doing this? How is she making me do this! I was about to walk away, but she took me by the hands and started to spin me gently.

"I…"

"Just relax and move along with the music." She said and closed her eyes, smiling. What the hell! How can I relax dammit! I looked upon Rinoa's face…she was so peaceful, dancing along this ballad. However…I felt myself step away from her…one step at a time. When I was about 5 feet away from her, she stopped dancing and looked at me. She smiled and reached out her hand for me to take. I was hesitant at first…

"…Trust me Squall…I…want to share this moment with you." She said. Slowly…my hand reached for hers, like a boy would reach for his mother. I wanted so much for someone to care…so much. I held onto her hand and she began to twirl gently along with the song and soon after, my feet followed.

* * *

**Rinoa and Squall are getting a bit comfy huh? The ritual is about to start for Ray and Vincent...will they be able to do it? How about Cloud and Tifa...will their promise be kept? Sorry for the lack of udates! Please review! Tell me what you think and give me suggestions!**


	20. Party Crasher and the Demon Inside

**Chapter 20: Party Crasher and the Demon Inside **

**Vincent's POV: **The glowing red symbol stung my head and made me black out for a while, but when I woke up, I found Ray sitting cross-legged next to me, staring at me with a solemn look.

"…What did you do?"

"………..It is part of the spell…..the four symbols on the ground are used to bind you….legs and arms. The symbol on your head is to bind the demon within you." She explained. I got up and rubbed my head and sat across from the white and black haired girl.

"I don't understand….how did you seal me last time then? You did not use all 5 symbols…you only used one to seal me." I asked her.

"…That time….was different….Now, hurry and go into the circle…the full moon is near." She told me. She's hiding something…

**Tifa's POV: **I met Cloud outside the bathroom…he looked relieved to see me out.

"Cloud…is something wrong?" I asked him. He shook his head and smiled sweetly at me.

"It's alright…Rikku has just arrived you know." He announced.

"Huh? I missed the announcement!" I gasped.

"No…I saw her a minute ago, but Yuna will announce her arrival in a minute." Cloud explained.

"Ha…I thought I missed it…." I sighed and wiped the sweat off of my brow.

"Let's go then Cloud," I smiled and took him by the arm. Once we were all seated, Yuna took a microphone and was about to announce Rikku's arrival, until she was interrupted.

"Sing us a song Yuna!" The crowd cried out. She was taken aback.

"WH-What! But…"

"Come on Yuna!" The crowd shouted.

"I-uh….I!" Yuna hesitated, but with the constant urge of the crowd, she finally gave in and decided to sing.

"I'll…sing this in honor of Rikku then…." She closed her eyes...and a soft tune left her mouth.

_I know that you're hiding things, using gentle words to shelter me… _

_If words were like a dream, then dreams could never fool me… _

_Not that easily… _

_I acted so distant then…saying goodbye before you went… _

_And I was listening…you'll fight your battles fought for me…fought too easily. _

_Save your tears because I'm coming back, I can hear that you whisper as you walk through that door, but still I swore, to hide the pain as I turn back the pages… _

_Shouting might have been the answer…when I cry out my eyes and beg you not to depart… _

_But now I'm not afraid to sing what's in my heart… _

"Wow….she can really sing," Cloud commented.

"….." I could not speak…her song; her lyrics…every word flowed through my heart like a strong current. I could feel my sadness building…every emotion ever felt stabbed into my very soul.

"Tifa…are you alright?" Cloud asked, concerned. "…I…" I barely whispered. I couldn't speak…in fear that all these feeling will simply fly away. My heart still beat fiercely…and I felt like crying.

"...And now, here is Rikku!" Yuna giggled and from behind her, Rikku jumped up and let out a big yell.

"HI!" Everyone started to clap and she bowed.

"Ah…she's finally here," Cloud smiled. Suddenly…the feeling went…I tried hard to find it within again, but it keeps eluding my grasp. Rikku spotted me and ran over.

"Tifa!" She exclaimed and nearly jumped on me.

"Oh…Rikku!" Tifa gasped and hugged her.

"Wow, I never thought I would see you ever again! Who would have thought?" Rikku giggled.

"How's SOLDIER?" Cloud asked.

"Heh, it's good. A lot of work you know? I didn't really want to go…but pops keeps pushing me in," She grumbled.

"Well see you later Tifa!" She waved and ran off to Yuna.

"….Ha…." I sighed and sat down.

"…Something's bothering you…" Cloud observed.

"No…I was just so touched by the song. It….was nice…" I smiled and folded my hands on the table.

"Not so much…it felt like every feeling inside of you just suddenly came up," Cloud sighed. My ears perked up, and I found myself staring at the blond guy.

"….That's…exactly….how I felt…" I smiled. He does understand…even though he seems so clueless.

"It's okay Tifa…" He said quietly and held my folded hands.

**Squall's POV: **After my body refused to do what I wanted, I came over to Cloud and Tifa.

"We saw you dancing Squall," Tifa chuckled.

"Never thought you had it in you," Cloud smirked.

"Shut up…" I murmured and sat next to Tifa.

"Rinoa must be something…if she got you to dance." Cloud stated.

"…Yeah…how did she do it?" I muttered and stole Tifa's drink.

"Well, now that we've seen Rikku, let's go." I said. Tifa took back her drink and dismissed my rude action.

"…Not yet Squall…There are things that still need to be taken care of…" Cloud brought his voice down.

"….It's not like he's here," I muttered and took Tifa's drink again.

"…But Squall…I…saw some people just outside…They look like they are planning something…" Tifa said silently.

"What? How did you know what is going on?" Cloud asked, amazed.

"Oh please, did you think you could stop me from overhearing phone conversations?" Tifa snapped. Squall slapped his face in face in frustration.

"Now that you're involved…uh…this is tiring," I groaned and took a big gulp.

"Well, if you're right Tifa…then they'll be a big party crash." I said casually.

"This is supposed to be serious. Think about the situation! They'll be carrying guns and worst case scenario is they'll be shooting everyone in here. Not even we and Rikku will be able to save everyone. The best case would be they would threaten to shoot us in exchange for Tidus and Yuna. This won't go well at all. We have to act quickly if we want to stop this from happening." Tifa explained.

"…Not if we shoot them down first," I said.

"Don't tell me you're carrying a weapon Squall," Tifa sighed.

"I always do. You are as well. I can see gloves sticking out of your skirt," I observed.

"Ah, why are you looking?" Tifa blushed. While Tifa and I discussed our strategies, Cloud spied on them from the window.

"Guys…it's too late to attack them before they crash…they're already moving in…" Cloud frowned.

"Damn it! I'll go warn Tidus and Yuna, you two go and warn everyone!" Tifa urged and bumped into the large crowd, attempting to get to Tidus and Yuna. I dragged Cloud and myself onto the stage and took the microphone.

**Ray's POV: **Vincent stood within the circle, awaiting his dark fate to pass again.

"…A few more minutes…Vincent," I told him and took the book. Slowly, the clouds covering the moon departed and the soft moonlight seeped through the poorly-closed window. Vincent's eyes began to flicker and he transformed. Black demonic wings sprouted and his nails, teeth, and hair grew.

"Here we go!" I went down on the first symbol and placed my palm in the middle. A red light shined and trailed towards the demon. Vincent's wings spread and part of his dark red shirt ripped. The light seized one of Vincent's legs and dragged him back to the ground.

"…One down…" I whispered and blood dripped from the corner of my mouth.

"Damn…I hope it doesn't take too much of a toll on me," I whispered and wiped the blood from my mouth. I headed to the next symbol and placed my hand in it.

"Kaaaaah!" Vincent hissed and began to claw at the air, desperate to escape my bondage.

"NOW!" Ray shouted. Another trail of light caught Vincent's other leg.

"Raaaaah!" He roared in a horrid, screechy voice. Vincent with his large and powerful wings flapped wildly and flew up a few feet…but no more could he ascend. I rushed to the next symbol, but this time, Vincent clawed at me, aiming at my chest, but I was able to dodge slightly, however, he did strike me.

"Arg…" I gasped. A few streams of blood flowed down my face. He scratched my scalp and the blood stained my white tips. Momentarily distracted, the demon used the opportunity to attack me. With his right fist he threw his demonic strength at me, sending me to a collision with a brick wall.

"Aaah!" I yelped. My back met the wall with such force, that a few bricks cracked and broke apart. The pain I felt…I felt…broken, ready to give up.

"Gaaaaah!" He screamed aloud…screams…of agony? Is he hurting?

"No…I must hurry…before the spell fades…" I groaned and got up.

"The…tribute is blood…no wonder…why I bleed so much…the sacrifice…is my own blood…Ha…I wonder how long I can live…tonight," I murmured and placed my hand upon the symbol…and Vincent once again attacked…this time I did not dodge…I let him claw at my face.

"…The tribute of blood is great…that's why I was able to seal you so easily last time…the blood I spilt…was enough," I coughed and released the next light to bind his arm. My…eyes….my tears….my blood….

**Cloud's POV: **Everyone at the party immediately perked up their ears to hear their favorite boys.

"….Everyone…you are all in danger! Listen…it's too late to escape, because they are already moving in!" Squall warned the crowd. Everyone had a confused expression on their face…not sure if it was a prank or not.

"I'm telling the truth! Why else would I go on stage and tell you!" Squall demanded. They decided to ignore Squall and continue their senseless chatting.

"Damn it, they aren't listening! Please, everyone, stay in one area and huddle together!" Squall pleaded. They continued to ignore him.

"……..What are we going to do now?" I asked…worried.

"……I have an idea…and I need your full cooperation from you…no complaints alright?" Squall brought his voice down urgently.

"Yeah…of course Squall," I nodded. Squall nodded and raised his hand up high in the air.

"Everyone…if you listen to me, then you will see Cloud in a dress!" He announced. Color drained from my face.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I shouted at Squall. He covered my mouth with one of his hands. Everyone's eyes lingered on us both. Anger shot up in my head and I had the guts to grab the microphone and call off the deal, but everyone immediately huddled up and sunk into a corner.

"What the hell! They want to see me in a dress!" I grabbed Squall's shirt and growled at him.

"You promised to cooperate and not complain Cloud," He replied simply. I gazed at their eyes…they looked like little puppies begging for food.

"Damn it, I won't do it! It's not worth their pathetic lives!" I snapped at him.

"Cloud, they're coming!" Tifa shouted from behind me.

"Cloud, this is no time to be arguing! At least we got them to listen!"

"Tifa is right Cloud!" Yuna squeaked from behind Tifa.

"….Alright! Come on Squall…you and me at the door. Tifa…make sure you keep Yuna and Tidus safe!" I commanded.

"…Be careful…" Tifa said quietly.

"…I will Tifa…" I smiled. Suddenly, someone jumped onto Squall's back.

"This is my party and yet you forget about me?" Rikku giggled and jumped off.

"Oh….it's you," Squall grumbled. Rinoa came up from behind her.

"Squall, please be careful," She fidgeted.

"…I will…please go with the crowd…Rikku, you guard them," Squall commanded.

"Got it! Just leave it to me!" Rikku smirked and took out her claws. Squall took out his gun and Tifa took out her gloves.

"…Cloud…you didn't bring anything," Squall observed.

"…I'd rather die than wear a dress." I murmured. I took out a knife from my pocket…it was Ray's Kunai Knife. I hope she's alright…

**Ray's POV: **The spell…I feel it is starting to fade…I must hurry. I quickly sealed his other arm before he had the chance to claw at me.

"Now…the final…task…" I whispered. Everything was finally in place…however…my eyes blurred and it was hard to stay awake after the loss of much blood. Slowly, I reached for Vincent's head. He snapped at me, trying to rip away my fingers…like an animal, but I ignored his violent behavior.

"Full moon in the sky, seal the demon away…" I whispered and darkness covered my eyes. Did…I do the right thing? Was it worth my blood…my tears? Everything stings…everything hurts…I don't like it…I don't like it at all. My mind began to wander…I tried to take it back…but I slowly became weaker and weaker…I…can't breathe.

**Tifa's POV: **Squall and Cloud are at the door, with their weapons drawn, taking the aggressive position, while Rikku and I are in defensive…however…even I think that we aren't strong enough to take them all down. Seymour is known to have many members with him…with his lies and persuasion…he's not one to be ignored.

"You two, stay as hidden as possible…we know that they are mainly after you." I told both Tidus and Yuna.

"Look Tifa, if I have to fight, then I will fight!" Tidus smirked and thumped his chest.

"This is no time to be a hero! We have other people to think about!" I told him and pushed him behind the curtains up the stage.

"Tifa…are you nervous?" Rikku asked me sweetly.

"I'll be fine Rikku, just keep an eye on the crowd." I smiled.

"You got it!" She jumped enthusiastically. Suddenly, we heard the sound of rushing steps…heavy steps…and from the sound of clangs and clicks…they are all carrying weapons…mostly guns.

"Damn it…I don't know if any of us will make alive…" I murmured. The crowd finally knew that we were speaking the truth and they began to whimper…some began to cry.

"…Rikku…Tifa…they are here…keep alert. We don't want any stray bullets hitting anyone." Cloud warned.

"Yes!" We both nodded in unison. The door flew open violently and some of the many gang members pointed their guns at Cloud and Squall. Squall pointed his gun while Cloud pointed his knife.

"Should we take them out boss?" One of the gangsters asked someone behind.

"No…not yet…I want them to…feel every painful experience we are about to give," A long, blue-haired man smirked and walked up, past his men.

* * *

**Darkness shrouds over Vincent and Ray...Blood echoes through Tifa's, Cloud's, and Squall's ears...Will they win? Next, Chapter 21: The Battle, Win or Lose. Forgive me for the lack of updates. Please do your part and review. **


	21. The Battle, Win or Lose

**Chapter 21: The Battle, Win or Lose **

**Vincent's POV: **It took me a while to notice that I was finally awake…from the demon inside of me.

"…Ray…you did it again huh?" I whispered subconsciously. I slowly lifted myself up and puddles of red liquid caught my eyes. I shifted my head to the side.

"R-Ray!" I gasped. Ray was laid on her stomach, with blood streaming from her face and some other places of her body. I couldn't tell where her wounds were. Quickly, I lifted her head up and shook her slightly.

"Hey, wake up! Ray!" I called out to her…but she did not respond. Her breathing was jagged and soft and the blood continued to flow.

"Did…I do that?" I asked myself. Damn it…I can't waste anymore time! With Ray in my arms, I rushed upstairs, out of the basement.

**Squall's POV: **"Well, if it isn't Squall!" Seymour exclaimed sarcastically. I kept my gun steady, ready to shoot if needed to be.

"Now, it is wrong for little kids to play with guns…you might hurt someone," Seymour smirked playfully.

"Actually, I meant to hurt someone," I replied coldly. Seymour ignored my comeback and looked around the room, first settling his eyes on Rikku and the crowd.

"My…that's quite a lot of people Yuna invited! Why wasn't I invited?" Seymour frowned sarcastically. He shifted his eyes and finally rested them on Tifa. Cloud shifted his feet uncomfortably. Seymour noticed that.

"Oh, do you care for that beautiful girl, Spiky?" He asked Cloud. Tifa narrowed her eyes and scoffed angrily.

"………Stay out of this Tifa," Cloud whispered.

"Tifa is it? What a beautiful name for a beautiful lady," Seymour flirted.

"If you're here to flirt, I suggest you do it some other time," I frowned and pointed my gun at Seymour.

"What good will it do if you shoot me? I've got dozens of men that are ready to take you down," He pointed out.

"Hmm…boys, it looks like Spiky and the stubborn guy have no interest in cooperating! You take care of them and I'll go see the beautiful lady," Seymour gave the order. The gang members readied their guns and pointed them towards Cloud and me.

"…..Tifa…" Cloud whispered.

**Ray's POV: **I found myself…walking down a street…with no pavement…just dirt. Surrounding me were old, wrecked buildings…ancient buildings with each that seemed to be stained with red….red like blood. I shivered at the sight of the old ruins and continued walking.

"What is this? Why am I here?" I asked myself over and over again. Suddenly, the air became cold and I began to shiver violently. I stood still and examined the area. Everything was dark and the buildings looked ruined as ever. I clenched my fists and bent my knees slightly in a fighting position. Cackles echoed the cold air and dark figures roamed around the ancient structures. The cackles became louder…and the dark figures flew closer until they formed a circle around me. Black cloaks covered their faces and bodies. I clenched my fists tighter…ready to fight.

"Damien…Damien…Damien…" The creatures hissed and chanted.

"Damien!" I gasped and let go of my position and began to frantically search for my father with my eyes. The moment I took one step, the black figures drew closer.

"Who are you!" I demanded.

"Damien…" They continued chanting. Soon, I found myself saying his name…over and over again, against my will.

"You've come, my daughter," Someone whispered from behind me. Damien placed his head on my right shoulder. Color drained from my face and with a battle cry, I flung my right arm to smash his face with the back of my fist, but he dodged it. I simultaneously kicked at his head with my left leg, but he tilted his head to the left, dodging my kick. I swooped down and with my right leg, attempted to trip him from below, but he flipped back a few times, making me look like a complete fool. All he did…was laugh.

"Tell me…do you wish to kill me? Let me see if you have what it takes. Either you win, or you lose."

**Tifa's POV: **Seymour came closer to me…with an evil intent I'm sure. I hope that Yuna and Tidus can stay concealed…I put my fists up and stepped back once.

"Do you intend to fight me?" He asked.

"Tsk…" I clicked my tongue.

"I'll make a deal with you, if you tell me where Yuna and her boyfriend is, I'll give you the opportunity to go out with me," He smirked. I hope he doesn't really expect me to go out with him because he's going to be very disappointed.

"In your dreams!" I snapped. He frowned and scratched his head.

"How odd…I would think that my charm can attract any woman," He grumbled.

"You're just a criminal," I growled.

"I'm hurt! Criminals are badly shaven men with a smelly odor! How can you call me a criminal?" He gasped and feigned ignorance. I had enough with this playboy! I smashed my fist at his chest and flung him backwards to the ground.

"Ugh!" He groaned. "I despise men like you. The truth is you are just a coward, not even a man!" I insulted him. From the curtain, I could hear a whispered cheer, but was immediately hushed when Seymour got up.

"You are quite the fighter…I never met a woman who could fight before," He grinned.

"That's not for you to be happy about," I frowned. What is he up to now? Is he going to get out his gun? From the corner of my eye, Cloud and Squall kept their positions, not attacking yet. I looked to the left and saw Rikku with her claw, glancing at Seymour and me from time to time, probably worried that he may overcome me…but that's not likely.

"I hate to ruin our time together, but I'm on a tight agenda. Please tell me where those two are or…" Seymour took out his gun and pointed it at my head. Sweat trickled down my face.

**Cloud's POV: **I held the Kunai Knife steadily and prepared myself for an attack, but I was hesitant to keep my post… Seymour cornered Tifa with a gun! I can't leave Squall, but I can't abandon Tifa! What should I do!

"Now boys, let's shoot these guys down!" On of the gangsters laughed and was just about to pull the trigger, but Squall's quick eye caught the reaction and he pulled his trigger first. The bullet zipped through the air and imbedded itself in a guy's shoulder.

"Gaaah!" He screamed and fell to the ground. All eyes turned to the fallen man, but I used this opportunity to attack. I dashed past the unconscious man and with the knife; I cut down a few guns and felled three men with my quick and powerful blows. Being that I was too close in range for the guns, they pulled out their knives, thrusting it at me, but Squall backed me up with his pistol. Hang on Tifa…I promised that I would save you! I jumped back away from them, so I would have more room to attack.

"Okay Squall…I suppose you can expect a few bullets sticking out of us right?" I smirked.

"Not if we bring them down first," Squall replied with a devilish grin.

"Ha…you make me laugh. Let's hurry…I don't want to leave Tifa alone any longer."

"Sure…once we bring down the ten at the door and the ten behind," Squall chuckled. The rest of the men at the door charged in for an assault, in a desperate attempt to destroy us. Squall and I kept four of the men at bay while the other three slipped past us along with the ten men that were farther away from the entrance.

"Damn…Rikku, you better have gotten stronger!" I shouted and impaled a man in the side.

**Tifa's POV: **I froze there, under the destructive power of the small weapon and began to devise a plan to turn all this around…but I wonder if that was possible. Cloud and Squall have their hands full at this moment and Rikku is heavily outnumbered.

"Coward…you hold a gun in your hand because you have no chance of winning with fists. Too bad you are only half of a man," I smirked, trying to persuade him from using the gun against me.

"Why you son of a #$!" Seymour hissed and brought the gun closer to my head. I kept a straight, confident face and hoped that I fooled him.

"They should call you King of the Cowards!" I chuckled, which set him over the edge. Immediately he dropped his gun and with solid strength, he charged. Unfortunately for him, I cart wheeled to the right to join Rikku in the fight. I snuck behind a few of the gang members and threw them to the ground, quickly cracking their necks and knocking them out in the process.

"Tifa, I can take the rest of them, thanks! Just worry about the others!" Rikku shouted to me and impaled two guys with her claws, leaving them on the floor gushing with blood. I nodded and quickly waved goodbye and good luck. When I turned around to meet Seymour, he was scrambling for his gun. My senses kicked in and I lunged for the weapon. Both of our hands rested on it and we struggled for control.

"Let go you wench!" Seymour hissed and elbowed me in the side. I flinched slightly, but kept hold still of the gun. Damn it…I have to get a hold of the gun, but it looks like this guy won't give up without a fight. Suddenly, a blood-curling scream filled the air, which caught both of our attention. Cloud and Squall defeated the remaining gangsters that were pestering Rikku. Ha, my work is done! Seeing Cloud alive and well made me happy, but I didn't realize that I foolishly dropped my guard.

"Stupid girl…don't think that this is over!" Seymour laughed. Before I could turn around, a loud shot I heard before I saw nothing else.

**Vincent's POV: **"What happened! Why are the two of you covered in blood! Why is the girl hurt! Answer me you monster!" My aunt hissed at me, revealing her large and sharp teeth.

"…She..." I couldn't answer her. What will I say? Whatever I say, it will be known that I was the cause of this pain.

"This was the month wasn't it Vincent! Why the hell did you bring the girl here? Did you want her to die?" She screamed.

"I…I…" Words again did not come. "Damn you boy! What will her parents say? What can we do? I can't believe I took you in, the demon son of a worthless demon father!" She hissed. I felt insulted and angry, but knowing my aunt's usual anger, I kept quiet and continued to bandage Ray.

"What if she dies Vincent? Did you bring her here to show her what you are?" She asked me coldly.

"…She…wanted…to heal me of my pain…" I whispered.

"What pain do you speak of? The only one who is hurt is the girl!" She screamed again and wiped the blood off of Ray. I hurt her…I hurt the people I care about…Lucrecia…I loved her so much…yet because of me, I caused her grief and pain which made her take her own life. Now Ray…every time, my claws will tear her apart. I deserve no one…These sins I bear…no one shall bear with me. I can't allow Ray to be part of my life anymore…for it may be I who takes her life next.

**Ray's POV: **"You can't defeat me child," Damien laughed.

"We'll see…I've fought through everything and won. You can't win," I challenged him. "Oh please! You haven't won! Did you think your little tiny Demon Seal is called a victory? Ha, you've done more harm than good child," Damien chuckled.

"What the hell are you talking about!" I demanded, angry. Dark energy began to gather around Damien, which seems like he is sucking from the black-cloaked men around us.

"The stronger you grow in darkness…the stronger I become," He laughed.

"You lie!" I hissed. "The spell is a great addition you know? It feeds upon the light inside of you to seal the darkness of another! The requirement is blood isn't it? That's the same as giving yourself as a tribute," He explained wickedly.

"No, I won't allow it! You will die now!" I shouted and threw Shuriken at him, which mysteriously appeared at my hands. Damien reflected it with the dark energy. As the Shuriken sped towards my face, I skipped to the side, dodging it.

"As my daughter, you inherit powers far greater than you would imagine. Ha, just as from your worthless mother," He laughed evilly. My veins popped and my eyes grew redder.

"Don't you dare…talk about…my mother…YOU BASTARD!" I screamed.

"Yes…that's it! Grow angrier! Feed me your powers!" He encouraged. My rage made me hear only the sound of my quickened heartbeat. The dark energy that surrounded Damien increased and began to swirl around me.

"…You…I hate you!" I blurted out and charged at him with enhanced speed, but the dark energy repelled my assault and I fell to the ground, scraping my arm.

"Ha…Let me tell you my dear…you will hate me for the rest of your life for this! Oh this is rich!" He laughed and slapped his knee. I lay on the ground with my head tilted up to see his wicked face. What misery does he want to throw on my back now? Damien's eyes lit up and he came closer to me.

"Did you not think it odd that everyone you cared for suddenly disappeared in one or two days? Was it just mere coincidence? No…all this time, I've been planning for the right moment…at the right time to free myself! You see, your birth is they key to my revival!" He laughed and threw his hands in the air.

"In order for me to be resurrected, I needed live sacrifices…and…your so-called family did the trick." He licked his lips. His words struck me hard and I began to shake violently. All the color drained from my face and my eyes shot wide open. He…killed everyone…he destroyed my life…he did it…he did it! The darkness surrounding me increased to twice as much as Damien's. Slowly, I stood up and stared into his eyes, with tears streaming down my face.

"Oh…are you upset?" He mocked.

"….I hate you…I hate you so much that not even my screams will express my anger…die…just die!" I hissed. The blackness that twirled around me formed into an enormous dragon of darkness.

"All my anger…all of my sorrow…feel my wrath and die in HELL!" I roared with the dragon. My eyes turned pure red and my canines grew. All of my fiery rage was put into the dragon and it split the earth. Lava streamed out of the ground and the black-cloaked men disappeared into its depths. The only thing that was on my mind was…_kill.

* * *

_

**What words can express the pain Ray feels? Even hate and anger seem to small of words to express anything. What about Tifa? How will Cloud react? What is the outcome of these two battles? Please review!**


	22. Life in thy hands

**Chapter 22: Life in thy hands**

**Cloud's POV: **Blood sprayed the ground from Tifa's chest, near her heart and all I could do was watch in horror. Here I thought everything was over…that we could finally go home together, happy and safe…so why? WHY?

"Tifa!" I shouted and ran towards her, not realizing Seymour aiming for my head, ready to blast away my life.

"Cloud!" Squall shouted and quickly shot the gun away from Seymour. Yuna and Tidus couldn't take it anymore. Both of them rushed out of the curtains.

"NOOO!" Yuna cried out. I squatted down and cradled Tifa in my arms, whispering words of encouragement to her, desperate to keep her alive.

"…You're…alright Cloud…I'm so glad…I…I'm glad that I could see…one last time…" She whispered. The blood in her mouth made it nearly impossible for her to speak.

"No…you'll be alright, I'm here for you! I promised remember! I promised to be your knight!" I cried out and brought her face to my chest. Tears nearly made their way out of my eyes. I was weak…so weak! How can I ever make it up to Tifa?

"Seymour…you…went too far…" Squall growled and approached him, with Ray's kunai in his hands that he retrieved from me.

"What do you expect? She's a stupid girl!" He smirked, but his eyes showed fear. He knew that if he made a sudden move, he would pay the price, but if he begged for his life, he will be making himself miserable.

"Cloud….take Tifa and get her help now." Squall ordered me.

"…Yeah, alright. Take care." I nodded and scooped Tifa up.

"Everyone else should leave too." Squall said.

"Well I'm staying!" Rikku pouted and ushered the innocent party members out.

"Come on Yuna, we have to see if we can help Tifa out." Tidus urged and took her by the hand.

"Yeah, hurry!" She whimpered. Everyone but Rikku, Squall and Seymour rushed out of the mansion.

"Hold on Tifa, you'll be okay!"

**Vincent's POV: **I noticed Ray stirring…but it made me feel uncomfortable. Her nails dug into the bed and her breathing became heavier, as if she was fighting.

"This is bad…Her fever worsened," My aunt muttered.

"….D….Die….die…." Ray whispered intensely. Slowly, I reached for her cheek and noticed that the closer I attempted to go to her, the harder it was for me to breathe. It was as if there was a major battle within her soul.

"We've got to get a doctor….her fever reached 105 already….at this rate she won't live!" Aunt Fan panicked.

"Ray…can you hear me? Do you know that I'm here?" I asked her, not expecting her to hear me. I stroke her warm cheek and suddenly, the same blaze of radiance filled my eyes once again…the same light that appeared to me when I tried to kill Ray. I felt calm and content as I floated in the sea of light. All of the burdens I had seemed to have disappeared…I loved that sensation…I felt free for once in my life.

"Help…me…I don't want to let go…" A soft voice whimpered. Finally coming to my senses, I let go of the beautiful feeling and approached the voice.

"Who is there?" I asked.

"Help…please…I-I don't want to hurt him!" The voice cried out. There was an endless distance of nothingness. What am I to find here or rather, who am I to find?

"I…can't hold on…" The voice started to fade. Alarmed, I searched for the person more frantically until and young woman with long, pure white hair appeared lying on the ground before me.

"Are you alright?" I asked her and placed my hand upon her shoulder.

"Help…" She whispered again. Softly, I shook her to let her know that there is someone there for her. Slowly, she opened her eyes and stared at me…with those blood-red eyes…the eyes of Ray.

**Squall's POV: **"So…do you plead for your life? I can kill you by ripping out your throat or simply pulling the trigger…what would you like?" I asked lazily while reloading my gun. A line of sweat appeared on Seymour's angry face. I can tell that he's afraid…it's amusing actually.

"Squall…wait…can't we just turn him in?" Rikku asked, possibly disturbed by my frightening attitude.

"If Tifa dies, then he's as good as dead." I frowned at Rikku and pointed my gun at him.

"Wait, Squall, he's not worth it! Please don't do it!" Rikku pleaded with me.

"Why are you sticking up for this bastard? He hurts people, so he deserves a rightful death." I argued with her. My fingers started to tingle at the trigger. I never killed before…I was angry that he hurt a friend of mine…but I don't want to hurt him either.

"…He deserves it…" I repeated, and without hesitation, I pulled the trigger. The loud bang filled my ears and Seymour tumbled to the ground. Rikku ran towards him to check on his pulse.

"…You…you said you would kill him…but you only shot him in the arm…" Rikku gasped. She looked at me and smiled brightly.

"Hmph…I missed, that's all." I scoffed and tossed the gun.

"Let's turn him in Rikku." I sighed.

**Tifa's POV: **I could barely feel my surroundings…I remember Cloud holding me tightly in his arms and telling me to stay alive…it's so hard to do what he asks…

"Hey, I think she's waking Cloud." A different voice observed.

"…That's…good…" A female voice whispered, relieved and shaken. I tried to wake up, but the searing pain in my chest made it difficult.

"Tifa, I'm so glad you're alright!" Cloud fussed and lifted my head a little bit. His voice gave me the motivation to keep fighting. My eyes fluttered open and I saw his face…it was full of relief…yet I saw a deep guilt.

"Stop….stop it….stop looking at me like that. I hate it when you look at me with a guilty expression…." I scolded him, yet at the same time, I smiled.

"I….was stupid wasn't I? Getting shot down so easily…..It's almost fate that I took a bullet to the chest…." I sighed and took Cloud's warm hand.

"Then…..I hate fate….I hate how our lives are being controlled by it. I hate that we have to suffer for fate's own selfish needs. I hate it!" Cloud shook his head and closed his eyes half-way, looking ready to cry.

"….But…we won….didn't we? Everything is alright now….I'm okay, you're okay, Yuna, Tidus, and Squall is okay…everything….is okay," I whispered softly to him. Suddenly, I remembered something.

"Ah, Ray!" I gasped. Cloud looked shocked by my sudden exclamation, but when he recovered, he bit his lip and narrowed his eyes.

"I'll go see her, you stay here and get better," He told me and set me down gently.

"But Cloud, I want to go!" I complained.

"…Please, do as I say. I don't want anything bad happen again," He nodded and ran out the door.

"Tidus, look after her!" He shouted.

**Vincent's POV: **My eyes widened and my heart pounded as my eyes set upon the girl.

"Ray!" I gasped and squatted next to her. The girl shook her head wildly and sunk to the ground once more.

"Help…please…help her…help her…" She whispered. I shook her gently, but she didn't move again.

"….I don't understand….what are you trying to say? What are you trying to get me to understand?" I asked out loud. Everything is just happening so fast….I can't catch up. So many things to understand...Ah….I'm just too slow. Ray…why am I here? Where are you? Are you trying to show me something or is someone else? I walk endlessly, thinking that I held much more knowledge and wisdom than anyone else…but now…I fully realize that I'm so ignorant to everything, just pretending that I knew what was going on. Show me Ray…show me what I need to know…show me what I have to know.

**?'s POV: **I couldn't…I couldn't stop her…please Vincent…help her…help me.

"Vincent…stop her…from destroying….him….and……her…" I whispered.

"Be clearer. I still don't realize what you are saying." He told me. I wanted to laugh, saying that he was being a bit ignorant…how could he not know? How could he not understand? Words…don't tell everything.

"…Ray…find her….stop her….from killing herself and her father…please…" I begged him and struggled to get up, but Vincent brought me down gently.

"There's no time for questions……" I whispered.

"Tell me one thing then…..who are you?" He asked. I smiled…at last.

"You want to know? Ha…You already know me…Vincent…" I chuckled while my eyes started to droop. Vincent gasped when my body started to become limp.

"…..I am Ray…….Find her….." I pleaded and blacked out.

**Ray's POV: **"I hate you! I hate you! Die, die, die!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Damien for once looked worried and afraid. Yes…show me fear….. At a desperate attempt to keep me at bay, he took the surrounding dark light around me to squeeze me and my dragon into obedience.

"NO!" I shouted and widened my eyes, shining the brightness of my red eyes to pierce through the blackness.

"…Damn…I didn't expect her to have such a strong will and desire," Damien mumbled.

"…I didn't want this….I wanted everything to be perfect….a perfect life…a perfect family…perfect friends….but…you took that all away…DO YOU EXPECT ME TO FORGIVE YOU! DAMN YOU TO HELL!" I cried out and my dragon responded to my rage. With its dark flaming breath, it engulfed Damien in red fire.

"Gaaah!" He roared.

"Yes….let me hear your pain! Let me see you die! Hahahahaha!" I cackled and raised my hand up in the air, ready to finish him off.

"Ray, don't do it!" A familiar voice called out. I stopped my final attack and looked around.

"Do you really want him to die?" The voice asked me.

"Of course! He destroyed everything I had!" I responded. Damien lied unconscious on the black ground with lava surrounding him.

"Don't be angry…Ray…" The voice whispered. Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me, but before I could turn around, the unknown person wrapped their arms around me.

"…It's you isn't it? Why did you come….Vincent?" I asked him calmly and quietly.

"Someone asked me to…She wanted to help you….and I wanted to help you." He replied and slowly let go.

"Why do you stop me? I hate that bastard. I hate him for killing my parents and my friends. I hate him for putting a dreadful curse on you. Don't tell me that I don't have a reason to kill him." I snarled.

"…I do…he's your father Ray. Don't forget your real father inside of him…the one who raised and loved you. Are you willing to kill him?" Vincent whispered.

"Shut up! How do you know that!" I shrieked at him, getting in touch of my rage again.

"Don't get in my way! If I have to, I will vanquish you as well!" I shouted and lifted my finger to his forehead.

"Go back," I whispered. "Don't do it Ray!" A voice shouted in my mind.

* * *

**The ritual is complete, but at what cost? Ray's own blood? All of their hearts are crying out, saying "Stop it, no more!". Their bonds unite them, keep them strong. The next chapters will be the starting point for the new time...two years later.**


	23. Two sides of a story

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasies.  
**

**Chapter 23: Two sides of a story  
**

**Squall's POV: **I flung Seymour's body over my shoulder and scowled at Rikku.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" I demanded of her. Rikku just laughed and led me out of the mansion.

"Darn, why did MY party have to crash like that?" She pouted playfully.

"Eh, we'll throw another for you then," I mumbled sarcastically.

"YES! We'll do it at your house! It's settled!" She jumped up and down enthusiastically. I slapped my forehead in frustration. I can't believe she took me seriously, but now is not the time to be groaning about it………….

"Squall….did you hear that?" Rikku whispered. Her cheerful outlook suddenly turned serious and she fingered her claws alertly.

"No I didn't, now stop bothering….." I stopped when I heard a rustling sound surrounding us.

"…I hope Seymour hadn't called more reinforcements… now and get the officials. I'll take care of things here," I whispered to her.

"Don't say that! I'm going to stay and help you out!" Rikku argued.

"This is no time to be brave! If they are Seymour's gang, then they'll be after me, not you, so leave and let the police take care of it. GO!" I hissed. For a while, Rikku stood there, looking me straight in the eye, but eventually she nodded and headed off.

Slowly, I placed Seymour's body on the ground and took out my gun, along with Ray's knife.

"So, you picked us up with your keen senses huh? Quite impressive and being the gentleman that you are, you let the girl go off huh? Heh, too bad she won't get far," a man chuckled. He stepped out of the shadows with about five more men behind him.

"You underestimate her. She'll be fine," I smirked and pointed the gun at the man with blond hair. He had a scar that cut diagonally between his eyes and he held sharp, dangerous blue eyes.

"Ha, my name is Seifer and I'm Seymour's hired mercenary," he introduced himself, simultaneously taking out a weapon….a gunblade. My eyes widened in surprise. How can he wield a gunblade? Is he a candidate of the Soldier Academy like I was? My hand trembled, out of fear, I wouldn't know.

"What would your name be? It is common courtesy to introduce yourself when commencing with a battle," he sneered.

"…..Leonhart…..Squall Leonhart," I responded.

"Then let's get started. Boys, surround him and form a ring. I have a feeling this guy is going to give me a challenge," Seifer laughed. He looked a little more than seventeen and quite possibly more experienced than I am…but, I didn't work my ass off for nothing!

**Cloud's POV: **So many times I've died…and so many times I've come back to life. Why is this happening to us? Don't we deserve normal lives? I wish that were true…I wish I could live with Tifa and the others peacefully….living, being alive, but why do we have to get hurt? Why does someone I care about have to get hurt! I ran across the street with these thoughts occupying my mind.

"Ray…you'd better be alive or you'll become part of my sins," I whispered and accelerated, leaving behind thoughts of pain and renewing it with concern for Ray and Vincent.

Slowly, I opened the door to Vincent's house and stepped inside. (I got the instructions from Ray not long ago) I did not expect great warmth of hospitality in the house at all, and I was right. The air chilled me to the bone and the atmosphere filled my mind with doubt. This house made me feel void of all life, as if it was sucking it away from me.

"Ray, where are you?" I shouted out loud, saying her name and at the same time, asking for a ray from the sun. I peered through each room, finding no one inhabiting it.

"Ray, Vincent, where are you?" I called out again. Finally, I was answered by a soft gasp. I turned around abruptly and I found a woman, Vincent's guardian.

"Is there something wrong ma'am?" I asked politely, resisting the urge to leave her and find that answer myself.

"Please…come with me," She gasped again and dashed into a room that I haven't checked.

I found Ray in bed with Vincent, seemingly asleep with his head resting on the bed.

"They seem fine…" I found myself saying out loud.

"No boy….Vincent went in some kind of trance once Ray started acting a bit violent in her unconsciousness," the woman explained and touched Vincent's head.

"What are you saying? Is there something that's making it happen? Is it the demon?" I questioned her urgently. She threw her hands up in exasperation.

"I don't know! They just suddenly went into a vegetative state and I don't know what the hell to do!" She cried out in horror. Damn…magic is something I am completely unfamiliar with. Only Ray knows some extent to it, and quite possibly Squall as well from their readings long ago…How can I help her? What is happening? I walked over to Ray's side and placed my hand on her forehead. At first she squirmed slightly, but she relaxed after guessing whose hand it was.

"Yes Ray, it's me….Cloud….What are you doing?" I asked her. I don't know what I'm doing…but it just came to me naturally.

"Cloud…I missed you…." She whispered and clenched her hand. That surprised me…Ray usually wouldn't say that.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Not yet…….not for a long time Cloud….it's been so long…." She smiled unconsciously. Her words scared me a little…. 'It's been so long'….Is that really Ray?

"Ray? Is that really you?" I asked her.

"Heheheh, of course……you always supported me Cloud…and missed me when I was gone, yet at the same time coped with me," she chuckled softly. My eyes widened and my hand started to sweat. I gulped down a large portion of my saliva before whispering,

"It's you…..Ray…..our Ray…" The Ray from my childhood, she shone through the body of her darker counterpart and spoke with me! Before I could strike a conversation with her, she fell silent and her hands unclenched.

**Ray's POV: **I staggered back, overcome by the power of the voice within my head.

"Who…." I groaned and began to whack the air in desperation. In the corner of my eye, Vincent looked concerned and tried to reach out to me, but I swatted his hand away and yelped at the pain.

"Get out of my head!" I shrieked. Suddenly, the pain disappeared and a young woman materialized in between Vincent and me. Vincent seemed not surprise, but her presence shocked me so, that I yelped and jumped back. This woman had pure white hair that swayed in the wind and red eyes…..my eyes.

"Who are you!" I demanded and raised my hand, ready to attack this intruder.

"Ray, don't do this! He's your father! Don't you remember!" The white-haired woman pleaded. I was too overwhelmed by the turn of events and tried hard to calm down and understand the situation.

"I don't know who you are, but you have no right to interfere in my problems!" I snarled at her and pointed to her forehead, as I did Vincent.

"No, I shall banish you to where you came from!" I hissed and my produced a black light that stabbed into the woman's head.

"Ray, stop, look into her eyes! Who is it you see!" Vincent shouted and restrained my arm.

"Don't stop me! I will release my real father from pain by destroying that bastard over there! Don't you see! I will deliver him from his suffering!" I roared, but nevertheless, I looked into the young woman's eyes. A beautiful woman she was, with pure, white hair and red eyes. Her slim, white dressed hugged her body not too tightly, which still revealed all of her curves. Remarkably she looked so familiar…

"You don't remember who I am do you Ray? Of course…..it's been a long time," she chuckled. I almost cried out in horror when I realized that I was looking directly at myself…the image of a girl long ago, now hidden deep within my soul, banished by my father's blood and my hateful anger. I looked closer and almost, at a slight moment, I caught a glimpse of my mother in the woman.

"Mother!" I gasped and reached out, but with all the energy and hate that I wasted upon that bastard, my body went limp and I plunged forward into my light counterpart's arms.

**Tifa's POV: **I felt all alone without Cloud by my side. I'm so useless, so stupid, and so inconsiderate! Tears flowed down my cheeks and I groaned loudly in pain. Yuna caressed my hand and knitted her eyebrows together in anxiety.

"Cloud…Cloud…" I whispered. "Tifa…Cloud will be back, he promised didn't he? I think, more than anything, he wants to be with you," Yuna reassured me. Her words filled my heart with warmth…of course she would understand…she has Tidus.

"Yuna…I…thank you," I smiled at her. I really wanted to ask her if she thought Cloud loved me…but no, I'm just being selfish. Even if he doesn't feel the same, I will still want to be by him. He cares for me…but does he really see me more than a close friend? Oh how I would break if he didn't love me as I love him!

"Excuse me Miss Lockheart? I'm afraid we'll have to keep you here for about a week. That gunshot wound is much serious than we thought," the nurse stated and bowed in a sorry manner. I groaned in disappointment. I won't be able to be there for my friends.

"No…I can't stay here," I whispered to Yuna with pleading eyes.

"Tifa…" She whispered back and tightened her grip on my hand.

"No, you have to stay…I think in a way, everyone is protecting you by being away…" Yuna smiled, trying to persuade me. But…I want to be with him.

**Squall's POV: **I panted heavily. Seifer is an exceptionally skilled warrior with the gunblade. I had a hard time dodging his agile and powerful attacks. Blood dripped from the corner of my mouth and I fell on my knees in exhaustion.

"Ha, you are really good. You almost shot my arm there," he laughed and grasped his left arm, which was grazed by the bullet I sent at him.

"Tell me Squall, where did you learn to fight?" He asked me with a smirk on his face.

"…Why….the hell should I tell you?" I snarled at him.

"Heh, well you don't have to tell me. It's been a while since I had a challenge. I guess I'll leave you like this Squall. Fight me again once you get stronger," Seifer grinned and walked off with his five men, leaving me beaten and broken along with the unconscious Seymour.

"DAMN!" I shouted out in anger. He defeated me….never did I feel so useless like this! I felt completely overcome by him! He was toying with me…that's what he did…He wore me out by making me dodge his attacks, but I can tell that he held back. He had much more of a potential to cause more damage than I could comprehend. Slowly, I got up. I didn't have the strength to carry Seymour, so I decided to drag him to the police station myself.

"Seifer…I'll find you…and when I do, I will be the one who will make you kneel down to me in pain."

**Vincent's POV: **Ray laid quiet in her other side's arms and all I did was stand there. This is too much for me to comprehend. How many Rays are there? How many sides?

"This Ray is the real Ray; the one that you are friends with is the real Ray," the young woman smiled at me, as if she knew what I was thinking and gently brushed Ray's black and white hair. "I am part of her that existed when her mother was still alive. Before, Sun sealed the darker part of Ray away, no, not the Ray you see here, but a darker one…shrouded by evil completely," she explained to me. "But when she died, Damien's darker part was released as well as Ray's original form. As Damien enraged her more and more, Ray slowly transformed into her other half, but she kept changing back to normal, because her friends were there to help her revert," the white-haired woman finished.

"But, why does Damien want to do with her?" I asked.

"…He wants to use her power, the power that his blood gave to her to conquer the world," she answered sadly.

"……And yet….in so much danger…she wants to help me?" I asked myself quietly.

"Ray felt that she could atone for what her father did to you, thus the rituals." The white-haired woman sighed.

"N-no…I can't accept that! The more she tries to seal the demon within me, the more she will kill herself!" I nearly shouted. My heart throbbed in guilt…I can't help the ones I care about…Lucrecia…I loved her so much yet I couldn't….I couldn't save her from her misery….now, I can't even save Ray! I looked at the woman with saddened eyes, waiting for her to deny what I said, but instead, she nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes…the more she seals you, the more her blood is sacrificed; she will surely die in a matter of time. Not only that, but her mind becomes weaker, more prone to attacks from her father and the darkness inside of her." The other Ray stated without emotion, as if telling me that I shouldn't hurt her anymore. I clenched my fists so hard that blood began to seep through my fingers.

"What…what can I do?" I asked her, desperate to be free from guilt.

"Nothing Vincent…the battles she fought has always been lonely ones. I cannot do anything. My power amounts to nothing unless she accepts me. Be careful, she is slowly accepting her darkness from all the pain that was inflicted within her heart. She feels guilty for the deaths of her mother, and her friends' family which makes recovery impossible." She warned me.

"Ray…" I whispered her name and held her hand. It was cold…really cold.

* * *

**I sincerely apologize for the lack of updates. If school was a bit more merciful, I would gladly devote my time in my story. I do enjoy writing it. I really appreciate those who continue to review my story. Thank you so much! I hope that you will continue to read and review.**


	24. Is this the end?

**Chapter 24: Is this the end?**

**Squall's POV: **I watched a tall man with broad shoulders and muscular arms throw Seymour into a pitch, black cell.

"Thank you son, he's one to be kept there for a long time. Now, are you alright? You look like you could use a break," the police man smiled at me. Politely I shook my head.

"Is a girl named Rikku here?" I asked him. He looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, she's right over there," he pointed at the nearest door. I didn't have to go through it, because she dashed out to greet me with a warm smile.

"You're okay!" I nodded solemnly and turned to the door, but I didn't want to move…I suddenly felt safe in that small, warmly lit office. The man might be intimidating, but he was like the kind of person who would protect you from anything. I sighed and shook of the feeling of security before heading to the hospital to see Tifa and Cloud.

**Tifa's POV: **I was able to sit up finally, but still wasn't able to move. In the horizon out my window, the sun slowly rose, marking dawn. My eyes felt droopy, but I stayed awake, waiting for everyone to come back in one piece.

"Tifa…Squall is here to see you," Yuna smiled from the door. Squall walked in with a bit of blood here and there, which scared me, but I was glad to see him in one piece.

"Where's Cloud?" He asked, without asking how I was.

"He's at Vincent's, checking up on them," I replied. He grunted and sat on the chair near my bed before laying his head down next to my hand.

"Squall…What is it?" I asked him.

"……Are you alright?" He asked quietly. I almost laughed when he finally asked me if I was alright, but I restrained myself.

"Mm hm…I'm alright. Is everything okay?" I asked him. He sighed and squeezed the blanket. Squall's heart is hard to penetrate. What he keeps in there is almost impossible to get out. He is more stable than Cloud though…much stronger, but maybe more lonely. I smiled and laid my hand on his smooth, brown hair, with an affectionate touch.

"They'll be okay…right?" I asked Squall.

"Sure…" He replied, though he sounded uncertain.

**Ray's POV: **Mother…oh how I want to see you again…I want to feel you with me, the warmth and security you gave me long ago. I hate that man for killing you…I hate him for everything he has done. I will never forgive him, even if it means my own life. I will die spiting him. My hand reached out to the light I saw before me and immediately I was surrounded by warm air and complete whiteness. There was nothing underneath my feet and I could feel the wind tickle my toes.

"I miss this….I know that I'm just unconscious right now and that this will be over soon…but…I want to savor every moment," I whispered softly. I noticed that I was wearing different attire…a plain white dress without a single sign of any darkness. My hair stayed the same, except instead of two braids tying the long, white portion of my hair in the back, there was one braid.

"Are you confused?" A voice asked.

"……Perhaps…" I answered absent-mindedly.

"Do you love your family and friends?" The voice asked again.

"Of course…with all of my heart…I would do anything to keep them safe, even pushing them away from me," I whispered.

"Is that really true? What about that man?" The voice asked.

"I….love my father…but I hate that man….the man who inhabits my father's soul," I answered.

"Would you….still kill him?" The voice asked painfully. I was confused by the voice because it sounded so familiar…almost nostalgic was this moment.

"…No…I bluff…I would never kill him. Even if my hate shines with all the darkness around me, I could never hold my fist to kill…never. If I had to take a life, it would be my own…" I smiled and suddenly sobbed out loud. This was so unlike me…I'm just a child after all…I still have to grow up for everyone.

**Vincent's POV: **"Vincent…what are you thinking? What are you going to do?" The woman with white hair asked me. What will I do? Maybe I will run away…push everyone I've met away and live in the darkness. I'm inflicting too much pain in everyone's already delicate hearts…I'm just selfish after all…nothing but a child wanting to live like everyone else…but doing that means forgetting my sins…forgetting Lucrecia. I hold everything to my soul. Every sin clings to it like fabric. I must leave Ray…I must leave her or else she will die like Lucrecia, full of misery and depression, that, I will never let happen again.

"It's time for me to go…It's not my place to be here…with family or friends. My life is meant to be locked in a coffin, locked in darkness. That is my destiny and to deny it means to be selfish, to be a child," I told her. Her eyebrows knitted together in concern.

"Vincent…." She whispered my name and bowed her head.

"…What about the demon within you?" Ray's light counterpart asked. I nodded my head, which meant that I will deal with it myself. Suddenly, Ray woke up, with fresh tears in her eyes, tears that I had not expected to see after all the anger she threw out.

"…I'm….sorry…" Ray whispered and lifted her head from her other part's lap. She faced her other part before touching her finger on her forehead.

"Thank you….for bringing me back to the light," Ray smiled and slowly, the other her grew transparent before completely disappearing.

"Are you….really leaving…after all we've been through?" She asked me with sincere concern. I began to feel empty inside…not only inside, but outside. I looked at my hands to see myself vanishing too. Ray quickly jumped to her feet and rushed to me.

"Vincent!" She gasped.

"…I guess…I am going Ray…" I smiled and nodded at her grief-stricken face.

"No, don't go!" She cried out and grabbed my arm, but her arm just went through my body.

"It's too late Ray…My mind has decided. Perhaps one day…when I'm ready, I'll come back," I smiled one last time before completely disappearing from her mind, and from my home.

**Cloud's POV: **Ray's nails dug at the mattress as sudden tears made out of her eyes. I wish I knew what was going on.

"Aaaah!" Miss Fan screamed out loud. I looked to my right to see Vincent suddenly growing transparent. I jumped up in shock and watched as he continued to disappear.

"Vincent!" I called to him and attempted to wake him, but my hand went through his shoulder. My eyes widened in shock and I stood there, dumbstruck. In a few moments, he completely disappeared, leaving behind sparkles of light.

"….Vincent…" Miss Fan whispered before falling to her knees. Vincent…what happened to him? I turned to Ray, hoping that she'll wake up to explain everything. Slowly, her eyes wrenched open and more tears flowed out.

"Ray, Vincent, he's gone! He just started to…." I stopped myself when she started to get up.

"Cloud…he's gone…I couldn't stop him…he…wanted to go…go away," She said quietly and wiped away her stray tears.

"Miss Fan…I'm sorry…I'm sorry." Ray bowed politely and walked out the door.

"…..Miss Fan…." I began, but she shook her head and motioned me to leave. With a quick bow, I went after Ray.

Ray looked at the sky that glittered with stars, as if searching for Vincent.

"Ray…what happened?" I asked her, careful not to tread somewhere too deep.

"I…fought with my father inside my head…Vincent somehow made it in and so did….the other Ray," She explained. I nodded, telling her to continue.

"Vincent wanted to go…he wanted to leave everything behind…I…" She stopped to gather her scattered thoughts, but she did not continue. However, I understood completely, the battle she went through all alone. I grasped her shoulder to give her comfort. "You are not alone."

* * *

**I am sorry for the OOC. But, I do have an excuse for that! They are only 15, so give them time to develop into their original characters! I'm sorry VVSecrets! I'm sorry for destroying Vincent's image like that! Thank you Hipathya, VVSecrets, PsychDragoonX, FinalBattle, twilightxl, kyokoiwase, D'DayDreamer, and Mugen13musouka for your encouraging reviews! I haven't been updating lately, so to apologize, two chapters done for you! Thank you so much!**

**Next chapter preview: Two years later... **


	25. Two years later

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasies  
**

**Chapter 25: Two years later**

**Ray's POV: **I walked down the hall of the school, a fresh junior, pondering on thoughts in my head. These last two years everything just became _normal, _but not in a way that I expected. I found myself washed in to the current of 'life', which I yearned for so desperately in my past, but I just realized that everyone in this 'life' are walking zombies, only moving, eating, and talking. Where have their minds gone? Am I the only one who sees this? I almost feel invisible to these people, watching 'outside'. I sighed and entered the class with Squall waiting on his desk patiently. I shook my head and sat next to him. For a few minutes we sat quietly. Squall knew that I had a lot on my mind so he left me to think. Father…I didn't know what happened to him after I knocked him out in the battle within my mind, but when he called me, I knew that I helped him somehow. The demon within him lay quiet in his soul, yet I was still forbidden to see him. I've been calling him every night to talk to him about everything and to ask if he was alright.

Things seem so quiet now…even my relationship with Cloud, Tifa, and Squall. Well, it's not them…it's me. I've been occupied by my feelings and guilt that I left them out. Tifa would solemnly look at me while Cloud would smile at me occasionally but will suddenly go back to his emotionless state. Squall….even if I changed into a quiet, isolated person, somehow he understands and communicates to me without words.

"…You are thinking way too much Ray, let it go," Squall spoke up. I turned to meet his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah…I know. So, where's Cloud and Tifa?" I asked him.

"They'll be here soon enough. I don't know, but these two years seem to have given them enough time to build if you know what I mean," Squall smiled teasingly. I chuckled and leaned on Squall's shoulder.

"When will those two idiots get together? They are both so afraid of each other, it's weird…I can't comprehend it."

"Of course you can't. You never had a meaningful relationship before…wait, scratch that, you NEVER had a relationship before," Squall laughed. I squeezed his arm in annoyance.

"Don't ridicule me…especially when you have a thing for Rinoa," I sneered, which earned me a glare and a soft punch on my arm.

"Hey, admit it, you do. However, you keep trying to get rid of her…why?" I asked quietly. Suddenly…I remembered Vincent. His name pains me, remembering his voice burns me, missing him kills me.

"…I don't want her involved with my life. Even if we are at the moment peaceful, I could end up sending her to her death…" Squall replied softly and looked at me.

"I'm sure that was how _he _felt when he decided to disappear." Stop it Squall…don't refer to him, don't mention a single thing about him…or anything that reminds me of him.

"He's not dead Ray," Cloud said to me when he came in with Tifa.

"I keep telling you that, but you still get depressed," He sighed and sat across from me.

"Let's not think about it guys…it's too much…" Tifa smiled quietly. She was as desperate as I was to escape the past.

"Ray, don't forget, today is your birthday young one!" Tifa smiled teasingly.

"Uhhh, stop it Tifa…you keep reminding me of those bastards, or so called 'lunch ladies' that serve us moss-covered potatoes," I groaned and bent over, feeling nauseous. I heard laughter and chuckles from them…I felt like our 'life' might piece together again, for a final destiny.

**Tifa's POV: **School went by slowly as ever and it felt like I was running on an endless road on the track…for eternity! This is how a _normal _life is…constant…hardly any dents on the road…_normal. _I decided to slow down to a walk to catch my breath and linger in my thoughts. I like the norm…but Ray is like a wandering ghost nowadays with hardly any life to her. It scared me and my concern soared. I wish I could reach out to her…The moment I extend my hand to her; she turns away and runs, as if she was afraid of me, afraid that I might hurt her. Maybe not literally, but her mind is like that…withdrawn from the world, only working to observe life.

"Tifa, come on back!" My coach yelled out…apparently very pissed off. This wasn't the first time that I've zoned out.

I met with Cloud in the hallway and gave him a cheerful smile.

"What's up?" He asked me, returning the smile.

"Oh nothing…I got a lecture from the coach again," I laughed.

"Zoning out again huh? Well, at least it's not as bad as Ray. She gets complaints from ALL of the teachers. But we can't do anything about it," Cloud frowned and ran his fingers through his spiky, blond hair.

"That's what haunts me…not being able to do anything for the one you care about…" I agreed. Cloud placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"Don't think about it. It's not time to linger there," Cloud comforted me, yet his eyes showed sadness…He couldn't forget and neither could I. I felt my throat clog up with emotion and my eyes began to burn. I buried my face in Cloud's chest and sank my nails into his shirt, shaken.

"Tifa…don't think anymore…" He whispered to me and circled his arms around my waist.

"I want you to smile again…" He whispered, but my fitful sobs drowned out those beautiful words.

**Squall's POV: **Somehow we were able to make it out alive in this world. So much pain felt, so many tears cried, and so many burdens to carry…I continued to walk down the hall, but stopped when I felt a familiar presence behind me…the same person who stalked me since day one.

"Rinoa…what do you want now?" I asked, exasperated.

"Squall…are you okay?" She asked with a concerned look as she approached me. You kept asking me that same question, ever since that incident at the mansion. Why do you keep apologizing? Why do you keep worrying? It wasn't your fault at all.

"Yeah…I'm alright…I keep telling you," I sighed and scratched the back of my head.

"Mm…good…" She smiled…pitifully. Just when I was about to open my mouth to speak, she threw her hand over it and brought her finger to her lips.

"Shh, stop talking Squall! I don't want to hear you lecture me!" She pouted. My eyes widened in surprise. This girl…her personality changes so abruptly…it's hard to catch up to her.

"Hey, on Saturday, do you want to go out with me? I hear that they have a new mall opening up!" She giggled and grasped my arm, waiting for me to answer.

"I'm…"

"Go on Squall, we've no use for you at home," I turned around to see Ray in the corner with her hands in her pockets.

"Really Ray? That's great! Okay Squall, I'll see you at noon on Saturday okay?" She giggled again and ran off with her hair dancing in the air.

"Why are you doing this Ray?" I asked her, annoyed.

"Loosen up Squall. We have to get a life…isn't that what you keep telling me? Isn't that what Cloud keeps telling me?" She smirked and fingered her unique hair.

"Oh, is that so? Are you one to speak Ray? After all, you are worse," I scoffed and walked towards her.

"Hey…I think you should see Tifa." Ray suddenly brought up.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"She's crying again," She answered and looked down with a guilty look.

"…..No," I answered simply. Ray brought her head up and looked at me with shocked eyes.

"No…" I repeated again.

"….Yeah…" She whispered and walked down the hall with her back facing me. Don't run away Ray…don't run.

**Cloud's POV: **School has ended and Tifa and I waited on Squall and Ray.

"Are you okay now Tifa?" I asked her. She nodded slightly, but continued to lay still on my shoulder, with her fingers intertwined with mine. I hate seeing Tifa like this…it brings me back to how helpless I was…failing to protect her. Twice she was critically injured because of me. My heart throbbed. I didn't deserve her…she needs someone strong…not someone like me who is weak in body and mind.

"Cloud…I know what you are thinking," She whispered in my ear. I was caught off-guard and gave her this confused and scared look.

"…You are hurting inside aren't you? Stop feeling guilty Cloud. You were there for me..." She smiled and caressed my cheek. My face flushed and I couldn't hide it. I was captivated by her eyes.

"Aww…what a cute couple, I forgot my box of tissues to enjoy that moment," Squall smirked from behind. Embarrassed, Tifa and I let go from our grasp and did whatever it took to keep us distracted, like looking out our nails or twirling our feet.

"Squall, you are being a pain again," Ray sighed and followed up.

"So…are we all ready to go?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"Yeah…" Ray sighed and walked ahead. Tifa stared at her back.

"Hey Tifa…let me talk to you," Ray offered and motioned Tifa to follow her. Quietly, Tifa caught up and they had their own conversation, leaving Squall and I completely left out.

"Are things…getting better?" I asked him.

"I would hope so. I'm sure Ray and Tifa want that as well," He answered knowledgeably. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed out loud.

"For the time being…it's time for us to live. It may not be forever, but what we miss now, we'll miss for the rest of our lives," Squall said to me.

"IF we are able to live the rest of our lives," I corrected him with emphasis. There's no guarantee we will all stay alive. I already know…I almost lost Tifa again.

"What are you thinking?" Squall asked while looking at the sky.

"…Maybe you already know…" I smiled and looked at Tifa laugh out loud with joy.

Ray and Tifa continued their friendly conversation with much giggle and chuckle as before our troubles began. I smiled contently, completely oblivious to see Squall try to stifle his laughter. While we were walking, we bumped into Aeris along the way. First she was acquainted with the girls before seeing me and Squall.

"Hello boys, it's been a while since we spoke!" She giggled. She didn't look me straight in the eye though, but when she did; her cheeks flushed a scarlet red, making me turn away in embarrassment. I remember that day as if it was yesterday.

FLASHBACK:

"Welcome back Tifa, we've heard of what happened and we are terribly sorry, please, if you start hurting again, call us," Our teacher bowed slightly and carried on with the lesson. We were lucky that Tifa was actually here with us. A damn teacher like that woman would never feel sympathetic to Tifa. I sighed and twirled my pencil until a note was passed down to me from someone.

"-Dear Cloudy,

We have a Cultural Fest this week and we were hoping that you will dress-up for us on that day, since you promised at the party. We'll see you there!

With Love."

………..Crap.

* * *

**Well, here is, I guess you can say, Season 2. Two years later, so everyone is approximately 17. Their story is far from over. Maybe it is just starting to begin. Thank you my readers, please continue to support my story.  
**


	26. Cloud the Crossdresser

**Chapter 26: Cloud the Cross-dresser **

**Cloud's POV: **I crumpled the note up and turned red with embarrassment and anger. Damn you Squall! I can't believe this! No, hell no, there is no way I'm going to dress up like a girl and humiliate myself! I threw the crumpled note right at Squall's head with all of my strength, but since it was paper, Squall appeared unscathed. He turned his head my way and gave me a questioning look. I snapped my pencil in half with my index finger and thumb, which I'm sure, made him realize that I was pretty damn pissed.

"Squall, please pay attention!" The teacher snapped. Squall obeyed and probably, instantly forgot that I was ever angry. Mental images of myself in a dress caused me to shiver in horror. "Alright class, you are dismissed to go to lunch," The teacher announced. Slowly I stood up and walked over to Tifa to help her gather her things.

"Thank you Cloud, but I'm fine," She smiled.

"No…I'll get your things," I blushed. "You worry too much Cloud," She laughed quietly and allowed me to escort her out of the classroom.

"Things are alright, right Cloud?" She laughed out loud happily and gave me her trademark smile. Tifa…it's your smile that always makes me think that everything is going to be okay…

**Squall's POV: **What's the deal with Cloud? I wonder why he's so angry…Oh well, not that I care. He'll probably cool down after a while. I met the others at our usual lunch table. The only thing unusual about it is the absence of Vincent. His disappearance took a toll on Ray's psyche as she mentally beats herself up. Why does she feel so guilty? It was his choice to leave. But maybe I wouldn't understand. He is probably the only one who could share the scars in Ray's heart since he holds similar ones. Aah…I'm a fool…I can't do anything for my sister…I'm just there, watching over her.

"Squall, come on, what are you waiting for, an invitation?" Ray snapped at me when she had enough of seeing me stand around.

"Oh no, let him stay there Ray…actually, tell him to go sit with his girlfriend instead," Cloud spat. I have a feeling I've done more than I realized.

"Would you mind filling me in?" I asked, crossing my arms. Once again Cloud threw a piece of paper at me. I opened the horribly crumpled paper and read its contents.

"What's it say?" Tifa questioned with her chin resting on her elbow.

"……" Well, I see why he's pissed. I didn't think that people would remember….

"So Cloud, are you ready for a gender change?" I smirked and sprinted away with Cloud hot on my tail.

**Ray's POV: **I watched Cloud and Squall run back and forth, crashing into trashcans, jumping over people, and the classic sort.

"That doesn't sound good does it?" Tifa laughed nervously. Children…that's what we were…I think now we are still young…too young. Being young means being stupid…being young means making stupid decisions…Vincent…No, stop thinking about him now! I have to think about now or I'll be lost….again.

"Why do we always manage to draw attention to ourselves?" I groaned and buried my face in my arms.

"What are you saying? You reduce even the largest guys to cowards. There isn't anyone who isn't at least a little afraid of you," Tifa laughed. That is so true, and I'm glad that I'm not Tifa, Cloud, or Squall. They are naturals in society compared to me.

"You son of a #$!" Cloud roared at Squall as they passed by again.

"Tifa, work that spell on Cloud," I sighed and propped my elbow onto the table.

"WH-what?" Tifa blushed. I could tell she was thinking about a lot of things…quite possibly some…questionable things.

"You know, you're the only one who can get to Cloud," I informed her.

"I-I-I don't know what you're saying!" She stammered. This is so annoying. Love is so hard to understand sometimes.

"Fine, I'll just have to kick both of their damn asses," I growled and stood up.

"W-wait, you're right, I'll go stop them," Tifa spoke up. Tifa is weak…she's always curled up into a ball, crying and hurting, but she fights so hard for herself, for Cloud, and for Squall and me, hiding her pain, replacing it with a "happy mask". We haven't really appreciated Tifa. I would say she is the rock of our relationship.

**Tifa's POV: **I waited for Squall and Cloud to make their round again before grasping Cloud's arm. Immediately he skidded to a stop and looked into my eyes, confused.

"It's alright…Cloud," I smiled at him. His eyes widened in surprise, but gradually, he began to calm down.

"…Yeah," He said simply and closed his eyes. He raised his arm in the air and waved at Squall.

"I'll get you later Squall," He announced and walked back with me to the lunch table.

"Ha, I told you Tifa, you are like a magic spell," Ray winked at me and took a sip of her soda. I let my hair fall over my face to hide the fact that I was blushing. I understand that both Ray and Squall just want me to be happy…I think they know what I'm thinking or feeling…but I don't want to make Cloud uncomfortable around me…Even if we don't hold hands or do anything else…I like it this way…it's enough though I wish for more. I got over being embarrassed and let out my trademark smile.

"Where's your magic Ray?" I giggled. Ray's pupils grew smaller in astonishment. Her eyes reverted to her original state and she let out a small laugh.

"Let's ditch these boys after school. We have to find Cloud a dress right?" She smirked and nodded at Cloud. Immediately he turned beet red.

"C-can't we do something about that?" He stammered. Ray pointed her finger at Cloud's heart.

"Have you no feelings? If you refuse, you'll have half of the school crying at your feet!"

"Make that three-fourths of the school," Squall chuckled from behind.

"Not to mention, you'll be disappointing a lot of teachers as well. You're needed to draw attention," Ray informed me.

"You're not going to do it Cloud?" I asked him, trying to comfort him. Cloud bowed his head, pressured by everyone around him.

"….It's only once right?" He asked quietly.

**Squall's POV: **Both Tifa and Ray left for the mall while Cloud and I walked home.

"Sorry…I didn't think they were serious." I apologized to him. For a while he was quiet, just looking at the sky.

"Cloud?" I called out to him.

"Nehh? Did you say something?" He asked me when he snapped out of his trance.

"Cloud…what's going on with you? You've been changing," I frowned at him.

"…I don't know where you're going with this. Isn't it natural for people to change?" I asked him nonchalantly.

"You aren't natural," I told him bluntly. He looked at the sky once more, ignoring me. Cloud is probably the closest one to leave us. Maybe the only reason he stays is because of Tifa…

"You traitor," I scoffed and stuffed my hands into my pockets. He turned his head abruptly to me with a surprised expression.

"WH-what!" He nearly shouted.

"Ha, I'm kidding Cloud…I just wanted to see your reaction," I chuckled. He frowned, trying to see what I was really trying to say, but he gave up.

"I'm tired of your smart-ass remarks," He sighed and ran his fingers through his blonde locks.

"Everything's your fault," Maybe everything is my fault…I haven't been good to Ray…I don't comfort Tifa…and I don't keep Cloud in a straight line. I was supposed to be the older more mature person, but all I've been doing is handing my responsibilities to Ray and Tifa and leaving Cloud to do whatever he wants. What have I been doing?

**Cloud's POV: **I threw myself into my bed, burying my face in my pillow. Squall's words replayed over and over in my head…I'm…angry. Why is he suspecting me to be the bad one? I dug my nails into the pillow and let out a stifled growl. He doesn't trust me…Damn it! Slowly, I lifted myself up and stared out the window. A soft ray from the sun poured in and painted my face with a lighter color.

"Cloud, are you in there?" A familiar voice called from behind my door. It must be Tifa.

"Tifa, are you sure this is okay? I mean, it's kind of slim," Ray asked.

"Cloud?" She called again. Reluctantly I got up and opened the door.

"Okay…let's get this over with." I sighed. Ray flashed the silky, slim dress in front of me. It was a long purple dress with long-sleeves and frills around the collar. A large, red bow neatly tied the collar and decorated it so it looked very…feminine.

"……I'm going to wear THIS?" I trembled.

"Well, it's a bit puffy too, but it'll make you more like a girl because it will conceal your fine muscles," Ray winked at me teasingly.

"Cloud, tell you what, we'll treat you after the festival alright?" Tifa smiled and gave her hair a flick. Today Tifa wore a tight tank-top with slightly baggy, black pants and long finger-less gloves. It's similar to Ray's usual attire, but…it…looks good on her. I found myself blushing and turned away to conceal my red face.

"Oh, what are you thinking Cloud?" Ray teased me and thrust the dress at my face.

"Try it on," She said simply and walked out.

"Loosen up, it's alright, we'll treat you remember? Oh wait…it may only be me because Squall has a date with Rinoa and I doubt Ray would want to come with us….So how about that restaurant you took me to last time?" She suggested and gave me an innocent wink.

"I…..uhhh……well……..but Tifa…you don't……haaaaa…..alright…..Tifa," I smiled at last.

**Tifa's POV: **Today…the fateful day which Cloud dreaded most. The dress that we got him fit him perfectly and made out any curves he had on his body. We also got a blond wig for him, but most of his spikes stuck out. I couldn't help but laugh at how cute he was.

"Tifa, how long will I wear this?" He asked me desperately.

"I would guess for about half an hour to an hour," I said to him calmly.

"Tifa…but that feels so far away!" He whined. Poor Cloud…when he panics, he's like a little kid. I smiled at the memory and fingered my tear-dropped earrings, the ones I got from my mom before she died. Cloud hid behind me like a child, ashamed.

"C-Cloud, what is it?" I gasped and held his trembling hand.

"I…can't go in looking like this…there is no way in seven hells," He stammered. In the distance I could make out squealing girls and gaping boys.

"Hey, I'll treat you remember?" I giggled and took him by the hand. He stared into my dark eyes uncertainly.

"….You'll be paying for a whole banquet then," He smirked at me and bravely went forward, with his face full of sweat.

"H-hey, can we talk about that!" I stuttered and ran after Cloud. Suddenly, he turned around to face me.

"I like those earrings on you. I think you should wear them everyday," He smirked and walked ahead. My face burned and my heart skipped a few beats. Cloud...how long will you stay with us?

* * *

**I'm sorry for the slow updates everyone. Thank you so much for the reviews! I promise more Cloti and Squall x Rinoa!**  



	27. Feminine Qualities

**Chapter 27: Feminine Qualities**

**Cloud's POV: **My mind shouted profanities at the obvious humiliation that I had to go through. Guys teased me with their disgusting, perverted motions and girls squealed at the masterpiece they've created. If Tifa wasn't with me, I would have gone a bit violent.

"Tell me…why am I doing this again?" I asked, annoyed.

"Because…it was a bargain remember? You have to cross-dress in order to get the people to listen…since they didn't realize that they were being attacked at Rikku's party," she reminded me and placed the tip of her index finger on her lip, making her look innocent and cute.

"…How can you girls move in this getup! I can't walk straight without stepping on the dress!" I complained.

"Save that for later Cloud, your fan girls are here," Tifa pointed out.

"Omigosh, Cloudy, you are so cute!"

"Yeah! I love it!"

"Aww!" I winced at the 'compliments'. Squall and Ray finally came around the corner. I started to wonder if they would save me from my misery.

"So Cloud…having a good time?" Squall smirked. I frowned. Forget it…I'm on my own.

"Squall…this was your fault to begin with…you could have gotten someone else to wear a dress besides Cloud," Ray frowned disapprovingly.

"Oh, so would have it be you?" Squall asked with an eyebrow raised.

"……" Ray kept quiet and turned the other way.

"Sorry Cloud…" She muttered.

"So you're saying it had to be me?" I demanded.

**Tifa's POV: **Cloud shouted at the top of his lungs, embarrassed at what he had to go through. I would have laughed, but I didn't want Cloud to feel worse. I patted his back, comforting him, but earned a "humph!" instead. While I pushed my hair back, I sighed. I felt so guilty…and so weak…Cloud was so worried about me and I just had to….Ugh…I can't believe myself! What the heck is wrong with me! I'm starting to grow weak. Ray is strong, Squall is strong, and Cloud is strong. But what about me? What can I do for them? Cloud seemed to notice me sulking because he grasped my shoulder and looked at me sternly. I gazed into those intoxicating eyes and felt the blood rush to my cheeks. In embarrassment, I bowed my head. These feelings are starting to get out of control…Everyday I want him nearby and everyday I want to feel him embrace me with love. I'm so selfish…

**Squall's POV: **Tifa is starting to weaken…ever since the party, she's been falling. I'm sure she feels insignificant and useless since she got hurt, but she should realize that she is really important to us. Somehow I have to beat that into her…it may be my way of repaying her for everything she's done for us.

"Cloud, quit stalling and get into the classroom for pictures!" A teacher hissed at Cloud when she opened the door, but almost immediately, she grinned.

"Oh my, don't you look beautiful!" She praised. Cloud groaned and stalked into the classroom.

"Tifa…quit dwelling on those thoughts. It's what makes you weak," I told her quite bluntly. Her eyes flew open at my statement.

"S-Squall…" She whispered.

"Alright Squall…that's enough of your poisonous tongue. Let's go Tifa," Ray commanded and ushered Tifa into the classroom as well. Poisonous tongue?

**Ray's POV: **The moment I entered the classroom, thousands of flashing lights blinded my eyes. I nearly yelped out of shock.

"R-Ray, it's alright. They're cameras?" Tifa tried to reassure me.

"Damn…Cloud is sure a ruckus isn't he?" I muttered and watched the nearby girls squeal at his feminine qualities, like holding a bouquet of roses.

"My turn!" A familiar girl in a pink dress and braided, brunette hair chimed and almost jumped into Cloud. He stumbled back in surprise.

"A-Aeris…not so hard." He murmured before blushing. She snuggled into Cloud's chest and smiled wide at the camera. From the looks of it, she glossed her lips extra just for the purpose of shoving how nice she looked at all of us. I glanced at Tifa to see her sulk once more. Her eyes were sad and she didn't bother hiding it. I suppose I could understand how she felt…after all, aren't we all human? Unfortunately, Cloud seems to be enjoying Aeris' closeness…at least from my point of view. His face was flushed and he hesitantly placed his arm around her small waist. Her pink lips widened once more as she snuggled some more. More lights flashed before my eyes.

"Whoa!" A girl nearby screeched as she stumbled. Her head knocked over a large plant which in turn, knocked Aeris and Cloud over as well.

"Eeeeeeeeyah!" Aeris screamed and she landed, but she never hit the ground since Cloud already hit the floor before her. She found herself on top of him, gazing into his eyes. She blushed. Aeris registered into her brain that he might have twisted around to save her from the fall. She embraced him, causing Tifa's heart to break.

"Oh CLOUD! You saved me from that frightening fall!" She squealed.

"Wh-what?" Cloud stammered, completely oblivious. Tifa couldn't take the torment and left the classroom in a hurry. I sighed and chased after her.

**Tifa's POV: **I was foolish to think that Cloud might've loved me the same as I loved him, but what a fool I was. My eyes began to water with fresh tears, but I looked up, trying to make sure that they don't fall. I won't cry, I won't cry.

"Are you okay Tifa?" Ray asked me, concerned.

"Y-yeah, I just needed some fresh air." I smiled my trademark smile. She sighed and looked deep into my eyes, noticing the redness. "…You are a poor liar." Ray scoffed and leaned on the window, facing the sky.

"It's not what you think Tifa…." Ray said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Tifa almost snarled back.

"You know what I mean…you very well know what I mean. You're starting to break Tifa…slowly, but surely you are falling apart," Ray replied truthfully. In anger, I faced away from Ray.

"Falling apart huh? And this is coming from the one who can't live a day without something to hold on to?" I chuckled cruelly. I think I might've hit a sore spot on Ray, since her eyes narrowed dangerously, causing me to fully regret my anger.

"…Be careful Tifa…once you fall apart…you won't ever see your precious Cloud again," Ray hissed and turned away.

"W-wait! I'm sorry Ray…I'm so sorry!" I whispered hoarsely before finally giving into the tears.

"Forgive me…Ray!" I literally cried out. No…please don't let your words be true Ray! I love Cloud! I love him so much! To have him gone would be like tearing my heart away. Please, Cloud! I'm so sorry!

**Cloud's POV: **After that humiliating fall, my face turned an even brighter red. Damn it…Aeris was just too close for comfort there…She seems nice and all, but her motives don't seem to clean. I sighed and took a break from all that photo-shooting. I looked around for Tifa, but she didn't seem to be anywhere nearby. I sighed, wishing she was there.

"So…C-Cloud, are you alright?" Aeris asked hesitantly, her face still flushed from the incident.

"Yeah," I replied simply before taking a gulp from my drink.

"Hey…I was thinking, do you want to go somewhere after this?" Aeris asked with an innocent smile.

"….Sorry, it sounds nice, but I'm already going with Tifa somewhere." I told her. Her face fell when the name hit her.

"Oh…I see. Is she your girlfriend or something? If she isn't, then go with me just once! You've gone with Tifa so many times already!" She pleaded me.

"Err…girlfriend? Umm…she's really close to me…" I muttered, trying to avoid the question.

"Huh? She isn't your girlfriend?" Aeris asked, with the innocent look once more. I…don't know how to answer that question. I…really…care for Tifa…I just….love her, more than she could possibly believe…

"Err…sorry Aeris, I'm going with Tifa," I said. Aeris pouted and finally gave in.

**Squall's POV: **I met Rinoa out in the halls. Once she spotted me, she skipped over to me.

"Hey Squall! The Cultural Fest is fun isn't it?" She laughed merrily.

"…I suppose so…" I replied without any emotion.

"Come on Squall, be more enthusiastic! In events like these, you have to put one step forward!" She emphasized by actually stomping her foot forward.

"One step forward?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah! You see, this has fun written all over it! Sometimes you have to let everything go and enjoy all the good things in life!" She exclaimed and placed her gentle hand on her heart. Is that right I wondered? She sure is jumpy today. I stood there, silent, pondering at her words.

"Ha, ha, ha, Squall, you can think later! Let's go get some food!" She smiled widely and grasped my arm, leading me out into the courtyard. Somehow Rinoa has an impact on me…I'm not sure what though.

* * *

**I want to apologize for not updating for a LOOOOOOOONG time! I ran out of ideas and didn't know how to continue this. In my mind, I'm already coming with future events, the action! Anyways, I'm sorry once more and I'll try my best to find the time to write once more. This chapter is generally shorter than my other chapters and I hope to bring my fresh ideas to you readers!  
**


	28. The Date

**Chapter 28: The Date**

**Ray's POV: **Tifa finally got her act together, which relieves me. Then again, almost everyone tends to overreact. Perhaps even I…School was over, and the students rushed out of the school, ready to throw everything away for the weekend. With a great sigh, I stretched my arms into the air, reaching for the sky, feeling as empty as the vast ocean.

"Ray?" A familiar voice from behind called. I turned around to meet Cloud, his ocean, blue eyes shining in the sun. (He was finally out of that ridiculous dress.)

"Cloud? What is it?" I asked him.

"…Have you seen Tifa anywhere?" He asked me, looking a little worried. With a smile, I shook my head.

"Ha, ha, I have seen her…"

"You did?"

"But you probably won't be able to catch her," I added in along with a chuckle. Cloud's eyebrows furrowed. He looked a bit annoyed and at the same time concerned.

"Ray…" He growled with the level of his voice rising. I laughed at his anger.

"I won't lie to you. Tifa seemed to be in a bad mood. I guess it's because I shouted at her," I smirked cruelly.

"What? Ray…but why?" Cloud asked, confused.

"She was acting like such a #$, so I decided to teach her a lesson," I replied and closed my eyes. I could feel this angry vibe coming from Cloud. His hand enrapt my shoulder and he pulled me close to his face.

"Ray!" He shouted, with his eyes full of disbelief and anger.

"I can't believe what you said! What happened between you two?!" He demanded.

"Relax Cloud…nothing happened between us," I replied to him calmly, almost nonchalantly. Suddenly, he turned red; I'm sure with both anger and embarrassment.

"You said that to make fun of me didn't you? You knew that I would act up if you mentioned Tifa….Ray you're so cruel…" Cloud muttered. My eyes widened in surprise. Did my ears deceive me?

"Cloud, say it, say how much you care!" I teased him.

"….Ray…" He warned me, but I was ecstatic. My fingers wrapped around his blond locks and yanked lightly.

"Ouch! Ray……I, I love her okay?!" He finally confessed and turned several different shades of red. I laughed, harder than I have laughed in a long time. I don't know why it made me feel so happy that he confessed…

"Well….good luck on your date Cloud!" I waved and ran off the way Yuffie would.

**Cloud's POV: **I watched Ray run off…confused and still in disbelief and embarrassment. Still…I do feel better…ironically.

"Uh, Tifa!" I almost forgot about Tifa! I rushed back into the school, looking for Tifa, feeling that I would lose her.

"Tifa!" I called out. I caught a glimpse of a young woman, with long brunette hair flowing in the wind. She looked out the window at the dreary sky, waiting.

"…Tifa…" I sighed. The young woman's ears perked up and she turned to meet me, with those ruby eyes of hers.

"C-Cloud! What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised.

"Hey, didn't you say that you were going to take me out to eat?" I joked and scratched my head. Tifa's feet shifted nervously. What's wrong with her? I looked into her eyes once more to find them red and puffy. My own eyes widened in shock.

"Tifa, what happened?!" I asked, rather forcefully, wrapping my hand around her forearm.

"It's nothing…really," She whispered and turned her face away. Maybe Ray did do something to her. A sigh escaped from my mouth and touched her cheek, leading her face to mine.

"I don't know what happened, but….what I do know…is that the Tifa Lockheart I knew wouldn't let tears break her…so….ummm…." I stopped my sentence short…a bit embarrassed that I didn't know how to finish it. But Tifa finally smiled.

"Oh Cloud…you were always there for me…I'm sorry for being so weak…I'm sorry…" She choked, ready to cry again. I rolled my eyes in mock annoyance.

"Really Tifa, get a hold of yourself! This isn't you at all!" I smirked. I wanted her to feel better…more than anything. A laugh escaped from her mouth and before I knew it, I was laughing too.

**Squall's POV: **I don't know what happened…but somehow I ended up with Rinoa at the Carnival sponsored by the school.

"Come on Squall! You're a bit slow aren't you?" She laughed charmingly. Once again she grabbed my arm and dragged me to whatever thing she finds amusing and entertaining. Throughout the whole time, my mind was set on two things…one: how to get out of here and two: how Rinoa managed to drag me all over the earth without me having a word of protest. If either Ray or Tifa dragged me from place to place, I'd definitely have more than a word or two of complaint.

"So Squall, what would you like? Red or blue cotton candy?" Rinoa asked.

"….I don't eat that stuff…it's too sweet," I told her.

"Oh come on! Please? Just this once? I want to eat with someone," She begged me. The girl looked ready to go on her knees.

"……Whatever," I sighed with great reluctance. She jumped with joy and victory and gave the red cotton candy to me. I think I'll just hold this…to humor her a bit.

"Hey Squall…you have to eat that too you know. I did pay for it," She smiled. Damn…she knew I didn't want to eat it.

"….Later…" I responded. She chuckled to herself and rested her head on my shoulder. I don't know why Rinoa….but….I'm drawn to you.

**Ray's POV: **After speaking with Cloud, I found myself back home…alone. I think I'm…a bit jealous of them….jealous of Cloud and Tifa's love…and jealous of Squall because he can love. I'm alone in this house…it was once so lively…and now…darkness swarms around it, feeding on these dirty feelings of mines, drawing me back to hell. Instinctively, I reached for the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello? Who is this?" Aunt Fan, Vincent's aunt greeted. I froze and my throat clogged up. Why…why did I call? I became red with embarrassment and anger.

"Ahem, is Mr. Leonhart there ma'am? I need to speak with him," I replied with a disguised voice.

"Umm, I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong number," Aunt Fan responded.

"….Thank you ma'am…I'm sorry for troubling you," I hung up…with despair lingering around me. My legs took me to the nearest couch and there I cuddled up, trying my best to shield myself from fear.

"I'm…alone…" I whispered. My eyes closed, letting gentle sleep wash over me.

An annoying ringing sound was heard which woke me up from my dreamless sleep.

"Who…the hell would be calling at this time…" I muttered and picked it up.

"Hello! It's Rikku!" A cheerful voice greeted me. _Oh no…_

"Rikku….it's you…..I had no idea…" I responded reluctantly. "Ray! Hey! Oh yeah, remember that I said I wanted a party at your place? Help me set it up!" The girl chirped. _Oh hell no… _

"Can we do this another time? No one is home today….except me…" I pleaded slightly.

"What? Tifa, Cloud, and Squall? Gone? That's new. Well anyways, it doesn't matter, let's discuss it! Okay…oh yeah! I'm bringing some more people from the academy! Your old sensei, Yuffie, Selphie-"

"What?! You're bringing Sensei?!" I gasped and jumped to my feet.

"Yeah! He really wanted to see you again Ray! Well, he didn't seem that enthusiastic, but he did say that," Rikku said. Overwhelmed, I slumped back down on the couch. Why _him? _I have enough troubles already….

"Ray?"

"Go on…what else?" I responded absent-mindedly. While Rikku continued yapping away, my mind wandered back to that day…where Sensei and I spoke. I first knew of Vincent then but…how can I tell Sensei that Vincent is gone? How can I tell Sensei that I became a friend of his, sharing his pain? I dug my nails into the couch and tears blurred my vision.

"-can we have this too?" Rikku asked. I wiped the tears away and responded quietly.

"Great! Thanks a lot Ray! We'll have this gig next week 'kay?" Rikku giggled and hung up. The phone dropped from my grasp and I could hear the demons in my head laughing at me again.

**Tifa's POV: **We ended up eating at the same restaurant as last time…but I don't mind…I have a nice memory of this place…

"So, what do you want to eat?" I asked the blond haired young man.

"Hmm…I want to try out the wine from Kalm," Cloud responded while fingering an imaginary beard.

"Cloud, you're underage!" I scolded him. All he did was chuckle.

"You did say you wanted to treat me. Shouldn't I get to selfish once in a while?" He teased. I mildly glared at him.

"Fine…but only a small cup," I muttered and pulled out the menu.

"You know…you've always been good at cooking. Why don't you try being a cook or something? Heck, it'd be great if you were a bartender," The young man suggested. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously.

"Why this all of a sudden? And what are you implying about 'bartending'?" I placed both of my elbows on the table and looked closely into his blue eyes.

"Why do you think it'd be great if I were a bartender eh?" I smirked.

"Well…you seem the type somehow…you'd attract a lot of customers," Cloud replied. I hope he doesn't mean this in a perverted way.

"What makes you say that Cloud?" I asked him. Cloud suddenly shifted uncomfortably in his seat and blushed slightly.

"Umm…well…" He started. Amused by his embarrassment, I let out a soft laugh.

"I'll think about if Cloud. It actually sounds like a fun job," The Cloud I loved is back…the one who liked to joke around, being laid back. I hope this moment would last forever.

**Squall's POV: **I couldn't believe myself…but I ended up eating bits and pieces of the dreaded sweet candy. Was I eating this for Rinoa? If so…I should kill myself before I go overboard and do something I definitely don't want to do….

"Oh look Squall! It's a live concert!" Rinoa pointed out and once again she dragged me.

"The Black Mages are playing!" Rinoa gasped and immediately was drawn into the music. I'm not one for concerts…and yet it just so happens that the Black Mages are my favorite band.

My last night here for you

Same old songs, just once more

My last night here with you?

Maybe yes, maybe no

I kind of liked it your way

How you shyly placed your eyes on me

Oh, did you ever know?

That I had mine on you…

"Eyes on Me"… I've always found this song very soothing…and to my surprise, Rinoa hummed along with it. Her eyes were closed, peaceful and happy. She sighed slowly and looked up to me.

"This…is my favorite song…" Her eyes slowly made her way down to the ground.

"Did you know? My mom….she made this song…this song for a special person that she fell in love with…." Rinoa smiled sadly. Is she serious? Her mother? Then again…Heartily…yes…I see the connection now.

"…I see…interesting." I responded. Rinoa lifted her face to the sky.

"But…she's gone now…and her feelings for that man along with it," She said softly, but barely audible. So…she knows the pain of losing a loved one…

"I'm sorry…" I apologized.

"Oh, don't apologize…it's okay. Hmm…you know…my mom never had a chance to get together with that man that she loved. He ended up missing for years….And she…felt broken for a while. That's why…I want to find that man and give him her feelings," She smiled at me.

"But…too bad there is no trace of him anywhere…" Rinoa sighed. I looked solemnly at the stage. To think that Rinoa had all these problems…she has experienced death. She knows pain, but keeps a mask of happiness…

"What….what was his name?" I asked.

"….Laguna Loire. I've heard that he's become a journalist and constantly travels around, which annoys me to heck," She frowned. I couldn't help but chuckle a little at her anger, which caught her off-guard. She smiled sadly at me and then faced the band.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to talk to you about my sob story," She apologized.

"…That's okay. I don't mind," I replied to her.

"…Thank you Squall…Ha ha, that's what I like about you," She giggled.

* * *

**YES! An update! Please review! I'm begging you! I'm not sure if you guys like my story anymore! Oh yes, I have a question to my reviewers...What do you think of Ray? Is she a likable character? What do you like about her and what do you not like about her? Help me out here 'kay? Next chapter will be the end of the flashback for now. The flashback will come back for the party.**


	29. Shadow of a Doubt

**Chapter 29: A Shadow of Doubt**

**Cloud's POV: **I snapped myself out of my thoughts and realized that Aeris was standing right in front of me, a little irritated.

"Err, sorry, what were you saying again?" I asked her nonchalantly. The brunette shook her head and smiled.

"Well, I'll see you all later!" She perked and ran off, leaving me in my thoughts again.

"Cloud, that was rude of you…Aeris was just asking how you were," Tifa frowned.

"Whatever Tifa…you looked like you enjoyed it," Ray muttered and lightly punched Tifa in the arm. The brunette's face flushed a dangerous scarlet making the two-toned hair girl laugh maniacally.

"Let's go. Now that Cloud's back in reality, let's stop by the store," Squall suggested.

"Why?" Ray asked.

"Oh, I know! Are you going back to gardening again?" Tifa asked, ecstatic. Now it was Squall's turn to turn red.

"What the heck are you talking about? I was just saying that we should go since we don't have much food left…" He muttered.

"Right," I laughed and pounded his back.

"Alright people, now that we're done with bonding time, can we go now?" Ray asked with the tone of her voice rising slightly in annoyance.

**Squall's POV: **At the store, I silently snuck away from the three to find what I need. It's true…I am going back to gardening again…I thought that I should at least grow some flowers in memory of Sun…my foster mother…And for Rinoa who apparently found out that I liked to garden from Ray…Damn you Ray. I reached out for a bag of seeds to examine it when a strange feeling arose somewhere in my torso. My face became moist of sweat and fear.

"This feeling…it's all too familiar…" I muttered while withdrawing his hand.

"Maybe I shouldn't take my chances…I'll come back later…" I decided before turning tail to find Ray and the others. Strangely…that presence felt like Sun for a moment…but at the same time…Damien. What the heck is going on now?

**Tifa's POV: **"I think I'm done…do you think we need more eggs?" I asked my demonic friend.

"Yeah. Cloud tends to make eggs a lot at breakfast," she stated and scratched the back of her head.

"True. How about milk?"

"Squall hates milk,"

"But Cloud likes his milk,"

"You want to get milk just for him?"

"What about you?"

"I hate milk,"

"….Fine…." I blushed, realizing that my feelings for Cloud were getting in the way of my thinking. I already knew that Ray and Squall hated milk…which reminds me of how they would spill the glass of milk that Sun poured for them while she wasn't looking. I let out an estranged sigh and fingered my locks.

"I think we're done Tif," Ray concluded.

"Don't you mean Teef?"

"But Tif is easier to say,"

"Ha-ha, whatever," I laughed merrily. This is the normal I wanted, the normal I've dreamt of for so long. Please let this last longer…I'm tired of fighting…

**Ray's POV: **I left Tifa to look for Squall who was probably looking for some seeds, but when I arrived in the gardening section, he wasn't there. I muttered unintelligently and searched another section, later finding Mr. Cool in a random aisle that read "shampoo". I winced, wondering why Squall, of all places, would be here.

"Yo," I called out to him. He turned to me slowly, with his eyes narrowed dangerously. I took a step back, surprised and a little intimidated. This look I haven't seen before.

"Squall…what…what's wrong?" I questioned him cautiously. He relaxed his gaze and ran his fingers through his smooth hair.

"…I…felt something familiar…." He muttered. Worried, I approached Squall and grabbed his arm, trembling.

"Relax…I don't think it's hostile…" He sighed and patted my hand in reassurance.

"What did you feel?" I asked.

"…Don't know…our parents? Memories? I really don't know…" Squall groaned and covered his face with his hand. I watched his confused face, full of pain and regret.

"Squall…forget about it, please….let's just…be normal okay?" I pleaded with him, feeling pathetic. The young man smiled warmly and ruffled my hair.

"I swear…you're just like the old Ray, except you had white hair back then," he laughed, a real laugh. I sighed in relief, glad that things were okay for now.

"Don't get too familiar with me Leonhart," I smirked mischievously.

**Squall's POV: **It was time that we went home. I kept the feelings I felt at the store from Cloud and Tifa…they don't need to be burdened anymore…both have a tendency to sink to the bottom of the sea with stress. I groaned softly as I walked down the street next to Ray while Cloud and Tifa were up in front chatting away about random stuff. In the distance, the sun's rays were starting to diminish, signaling the end of the day. Bright colors filled the sky, making anyone who gazes at it feel at ease.

"It's nice…I haven't really looked at the sun for a long time. Reminds me of mom," Ray suddenly stated. I was a little surprised because Ray hardly ever spoke of her mother. She stretched her arms up into the air, sucking in her breath.

"Ah….but I hate the sunset…it makes me think too much," she joked, though inside, I think she was serious. Ray hated remembering her mother…I felt the same way…since the day she was murdered…I could never get rid of the image of her face full of blood…and Damien's eyes full of darkness. Tears threatened to appear in my eyes, but I fought back, like I did for so many years.

"…So, have you heard from Damien lately?" I asked her, though; I don't think I really wanted to know about the bastard. Ray's arms dropped and her face looked thoughtful.

"…Not much change since the last time…his mind is quiet…and I can't tell what father is thinking. But, he's stronger. I can feel him regaining control," Ray smiled. I felt relieved. Maybe…we're done fighting.

**Ray's POV: **I lied…something did change….Father is a lot weaker than usual…his voice raspy, his speech slurred. He's struggling again, fighting to protect us. Everyday he tells me to stay where I am…everyday he tells me to keep living… Oh God, if there is one…help me…This time, I don't think I'd be able to win…. I'll do everything myself…I can't endanger anyone again. Father…I'm going to go to you. I'll fix things for you…for everyone…and for me.

**Tifa's POV: **I turned around to glance and Squall and Ray, relieved to find that they looked peaceful. Good…let's keep it that way.

"So Tifa…what do you want to do this weekend?" Cloud asked.

"Mmm? You want to go out somewhere again?"

"I-uh…um…." He stammered, which made me break into hysterics.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that Cloud!" I exclaimed between gasps. Though, we have been going out a lot lately, and most of those times, we weren't with Squall and Ray so you could call it a date…at least, that's what I keep telling myself anyway.

"N-no, I wasn't thinking that!" He blushed while fervently scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Eh heh, it's okay Cloud, I understand," I giggled. I placed my arms behind my back and picking up my speed, leaving Cloud slightly behind. The blond easily matched my stride. Oh, a competition is it? You're on chocobo boy! I walked faster.

"Have you forgotten that I'm faster than you?" I grinned arrogantly.

"Oh? We'll see about that," he smirked and sprinted off. "H-hey! You cheater!" I gasped mockingly and accelerated, leaving a bewildered Squall and Ray behind.

"Oh boy…they haven't done that since they were 4," Ray chuckled.

"Let's take a shortcut…I don't feel like running after them…" Squall muttered.

**Cloud's POV: **I glanced back to see Tifa and grinned widely at her.

"Come back here Strife!" She shouted, going faster and faster. Damn, I forgot how fast she was! I cut a corner once I reached a fork in the road, taking the road opposite of home.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Tifa demanded, catching up. I'm going to take her _there. _I want to….no, I will tell her how I feel. Too many years pass without me ever holding her in my arms. Leaves crunched under my feet as lines of trees came into view like a forest.

"Cloud!" Tifa hollered again, confused I'm sure.

"I thought you were faster than that!"

"Fine!"

"Oh crap!" I gasped when she picked up her speed again. _Just a little more! _A large lake came into view below the hill, sparkling in the descending sun. Suddenly I stopped and turned around to meet Tifa with a gentle smile on my face.

"Aah, Cloud!" She gasped, as she attempted to stop herself. My smile disappeared as I realized something….we're on the falling slope of the hill….and she can't stop herself. Before I could think of anything, her body violently collided with mine and we found ourselves floating in midair.

"Oh $#!"

"Aah!" We yelped as we hit the ground, tumbling down the hill while clutching to each other.

**Ray's POV: **"Eh? They….aren't home? Where the hell could they have gone?" I growled.

"Who knows what Cloud is thinking…he's been an enigma lately," Squall sighed as he opened the white fridge, taking out a cartridge of orange juice.

"So…who's going to cook?" I questioned. Squall turned to me, staring as if it was obvious. I held my stare, defying the inevitable.

"You're doing it," we both said in unison.

"I can't cook," Squall pointed out.

"Liar! I saw you cook some chicken the other day when Tifa and Cloud were out!"

"Those were leftovers! I wasn't cooking. I was warming it up,"

"Then get a cookbook and start learning!"

"You're the woman aren't you?"

"I ain't a friggin' housewife!"

"The point is you can cook and I can't. Unless you're willing to wait until the two lovebirds come back,"

"I'd rather," I muttered, knowing that I lost. Squall and I both know that Cloud and Tifa won't be coming back anytime soon…and we both can't stand hunger.

"Fine…" I sighed.

"BUT, you're helping me out!" I hissed at him, throwing him some lettuce.

"Fine," he muttered lazily. These fights we have are ridiculous…but, it's what makes us brother and sister.

**Squall's POV: **After dinner Ray excused herself to go to her room. Possibly to call her father. I muttered to myself as I cleaned up the dishes, wondering where the chocobo head and his woman went. I grabbed the remote with my dry hand and turned on the television, watching the most recent news.

"…found traces of claw marks in this area of some unknown monster near an old widow's home…." My eyes widened in shock. Could it be? Vincent? Is he really still alive? But…it could be any monster…can't get Ray's hopes up.

"The crime lord Seymour has broken out of prison and is now at large…" I nearly dropped the plate as I heard this. How the hell did he escape?! Suddenly the phone rang, making me jump a bit, but I suspect it would be Yuna who called.

"Squall, did you see the news?!" Yuna exclaimed with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Yeah…looks like Seymour isn't done with us," I sighed, tired of getting involved with everything.

"Be careful Squall…I have a feeling that he'll go after you guys first since you beat him and all…" Yuna warned me.

"Let him come. I might as well kill him since Rikku stopped me last time," I grumbled and hung up, knowing that it was rude. With haste I finished the last of the dishes and went upstairs to tell Ray of the most recent news.

"Hey Ray, open up," I called out to her.

"No…I'm going to…Mmm…yeah….they're okay," I could hear Ray's voice from the door, talking to her father. I didn't want to disturb her and at the same time I wanted to eavesdrop. Carefully I placed my ear on the door to catch snippets of her conversation.

* * *

**Sorry for the slow updates of late. I've been real busy and this story was hard to continue. Anyways, enjoy! You might want to reread some chapters to refresh your memory since I have a lot going on. Next Chapter: Confession! EXCLUSIVE CLOTI MOMENT! QUITE STEAMY AND AFFECTIONATE, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
**


	30. Confession CloTi

**Warning: Fluffiness intimate scene so children, avert your eyes!   
**

**Chapter 30: Confession (Cloti moment)**

**Tifa's POV: **I felt momentary sharp pains and an overall numbness as my body parts came in contact with the ground, rolling and screaming.

"Aaah!" Cloud and I yelped again as we found ourselves in air once more. The lake came into view beneath us and shock painted our faces.

"SON OF A--!" Splash! Before Cloud could finish his sentence, we found ourselves in the lake. My eyes were shut tight as I held my breath, feeling around for support, being weighed down by the friction of the water. Suddenly, I felt strong arms enrapt my waist and pull me up. I gasped loudly for breath and let out a few coughs. My hair completely covered my face, so I couldn't see anything.

"Hnn…" Cloud murmured.

"Cough, what's,cough, wrong Cloud?" I choked.

"Hnn….ha-ha…..hahahahahahahahaha!" Cloud burst into hysterics, laughing his ass off. I swept my hair from my face to see what might've been so funny, staring at the wet blond with a bewildered expression.

"What's so funny?" I demanded, a little annoyed, knowing that he was laughing at me.

"Pfft! You! Hahahahahaha! Oh gosh, I'm sorry Tifa, ha-ha. You just looked hilarious with that mess of hair over your face…heheh…" He chuckled, trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Very funny Strife…You owe me big time for leading me on a goose chase…and down a hill into the lake. What could you POSSIBLY want to show me?" I nearly growled.

"Heheh, sorry. Here, let's get you out of the water," he grinned and helped me out.

I groaned in frustration as I realized that I lost a shoe. My navy-blue pleated skirt and white blouse were completely soaked. Not to mention that my hair was in shambles. I glared at the blond as he took off his shirt, revealing his finely toned body. I was too angry to admire his muscles however.

"Well?" I sniffed, clearing my throat. Cloud stopped smiling with amusement and became serious all of a sudden. My heart skipped a beat, feeling a little afraid from the hostile look.

"Tifa….you…."

"Y-yes?"

"You…." Suddenly he blushed.

"Your shirt…I can see through it…" He coughed. My eyes widened in shock and embarrassment. I turned away and wrapped my arms around my chest.

"CLOUD!" I shrieked angrily. I glared at the ground, steaming from his little perversion. What is going on? Is this supposed to be some sort of sick joke?

"Tifa…" I heard Cloud whisper. I turned my head around to see him stand right behind me, looking solemn. Immediately I became worried and turned around facing him, ignoring myself. The silence took its toll for a few seconds before Cloud took in a deep breath.

"There's something…that I need to tell you…Tifa," he said quietly. Oh gosh, no…please…he can't be…leaving can he?! I grabbed his wrist in desperation. Cloud looked momentarily surprised, but continued on.

"Tifa…for the longest time that we've been together…you've been helping me out, always supporting me…" He continued. I knew it…he is going to leave. Tears threatened to break through my eyes.

"Tifa and I just wanted to let you know that…" The blond paused, making my heart feel still. I could almost hear the cracking of my fragile life.

"I…I love you…with everything that I am…and I want to be the one that you can rely on," he whispered. I gasped as tears streamed down my cheeks. Cloud looked taken back, afraid that he might've broken me.

"T-Tifa?! Oh no Tifa, I'm sorry!" He apologized, with his own tears threatening to break. He loved me…all this time…all this time!

"Oh Cloud!" I cried openly and wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"I love you Cloud! I love you…so much!"

**Cloud's POV: **I embraced Tifa tightly around the waist and buried my face in the crook of her neck, shaking slightly from the tears that almost streamed down my face. I was so afraid Tifa…I was so afraid that it'd hurt to love you…Oh gosh…I was wrong.

"Tifa…you…you smell nice…" I murmured…wanting to say that for the longest time. The brunette laughed and pulled away, much to my disappointment. She smiled and reached for my face, stroking my cheek.

"How I longed to hear those words…I didn't think that you loved me," she whispered sadly. I grasped her arm and leaned forward until our noses touched.

"Believe this Tifa…you are the only one that I will ever love…" I breathed and pressed my lips onto hers. She kissed back and I took in her full scent. Her smell was so intoxicating and lips so soft I felt like melting. I wrapped my arms around her once more as she placed her gentle hands on my chest. We kissed passionately with our eyes tightly closed.

"Cloud…" I heard her murmur through our kiss. I smiled, bringing the curves of her mouth up as well. I pressed harder, intensifying the moment. Tifa clenched her fists on my bare chest as I pried her lips open with my tongue, caressing hers and tasting her sweet lips. She moaned, welcoming my affection. I shook with delight. I leaned towards the ground and we both fell with a gentle thud, breaking the kiss slightly. "Hee…" Tifa smirked with her hair cascading around us, in our own world. My hands roamed up her smooth and curvy back while her hands snaked into my spiky hair. This is what I wanted…all the fantasies could not amount to this pleasure I feel. The goddess bent over, planting her pink lips on the tip of my nose, teasing me. I growled at her antics and she laughed while entangling her fingers within my hair. "I love you Cloud…stay with me…" She whispered softly. I brought her body closer to mine and breathed in her ear. "Always Tifa…I promise…"

**Tifa's POV: **The two of us lied on the grass, staring into the horizon, watching the day end as well as our worries. I glanced to the side, watching Cloud's eyes glimmer with tranquility and happiness. My chest felt warm when I gazed into his beauty…I reached over to his hand and entrapped my fingers with his. His eyes met mine and he smiled that godly smile.

"I love you Cloud…" I whispered again, waiting for him to tell me the same.

"I do too Tifa. I love you," he blushed. I laughed at his embarrassment and leant over to give him another kiss on the lips in which he welcomed whole-heartedly.

"…I'm sorry Tifa…I should have told you earlier…" The blond apologized, looking as guilty as a child who robbed candy from the store. I couldn't help but burst out into giggles. His face was contorted with confusion.

"It was the perfect time…Cloud…" I responded quietly while stroking his beautiful face.

"Really…" he sighed and reached over to my face, touching my lips. If there are any gods out there…thank you…thank you.

"Ah, oh crap! I forgot about the time!" Cloud exclaimed and shot up, looking at his watch.

"Damn it…it's 10…" He muttered and scratched his head furiously.

"10?! Already!?" I gasped and grabbed Cloud's shirt which was now dried and tossed it to him.

"Crap…Ray's going to kill us…" He growled and quickly slipped into his black T-shirt. Cloud stood up and held out his hand for me.

"Well, shall we go?" He asked charmingly.

"Heheh, let's," I chuckled and took his hand.

* * *

**This is probably the most intense, intimate scenes I've ever written so forgive me for my lack of experience. I really wanted to make this moment perfect and beautiful, but alas, I need more practice. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed my Cloti fluff. The real action is coming up, after the flashback of the party so brace yourself and review. **


End file.
